Un Regalo Muy Especial El Fruto De Nuestro Amor
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: Esta historia esta creada e inspirada en nuestro personaje querido y favorito que es Shaoran... En este dia tan especial que es 13 de Julio su cumpleaños Nº 25... Espero y deseo que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes que se utilizan en esta historia son 100 % creación y autoridad de uno de los grupos mas importantes y fabulosos para mi que son las **CLAMP**, gracias a ellas yo me inspirado y e dado alas a mi imaginación creando mis historias basadas en una de mis parejas favoritas de anime que son : **"Sakura y Shaoran"...** para mi es un honor poder utilizarlos y hacerlos protagonistas de mis propias ideas, de mis sueños y de mis fantasías. y con orgullo puedo decir que ellas son lo máximo ... gracias por darnos alegrías, risas y hasta llantos con sus creaciones, series (anime) y mangas..._

_y en este dia tan especial que es Sábado 13 de Julio del 2013 donde mi o nuestro amado (para que no me odien) Shaoran Li cumple 25 años de edad..._

_Publico mi_ _tercera historia titulada: Un Regalo Muy Especial ... "El Fruto De Nuestro Amor" quería hacer algo bonito para el así que me inspire toda esta semana en mi trabajo y con la ayuda de mis amigas pude crear y lograr mi objetivo... aunque como soy para variar lo alargue por que mi imaginación vuela por si misma así que les dejo esta creación..._

_P.D: no crean que deje las otras 2 historias olvidadas, prometo comenzar a subir los capítulos muy pronto. _

_de antemano muchas gracias ... como siempre espero sus comentarios y un gran abrazo a la distancia Saori Kinomoto Tsukino._

**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Nº 25 SHAORAN LI..._**

* * *

_Querido Shaoran:_

_La verdad es que no se como comenzar con estas líneas, estuve pensando todo el día en como darte la noticia y lo único sensato y racional que se me ocurrió fue escribir esta carta y adjuntarla a las fotos que están dentro del sobre ya que si no hacia esto cuando llegara el momento de nuestro encuentro y decirlo se me olvidarían las palabras al estar frente de ti, tu sabes como soy yo un poco despistada y olvidadiza y hasta algunas veces un poco torpe y mas si tu estas ahí Mi Amor._

_Ya que tú te mereces lo mejor de este mundo por que gracias a ti yo he sido muy feliz, durante los años que hemos estado juntos me haz hecho la mujer más dichosa y querida de este planeta._

_Junto a ti mi vida es ideal ya que un mundo mejor tu me dejaste disfrutar, es maravilloso ya que solo estamos tu y yo sin nadie que se entrometa, sin nada que se interponga entre los dos, creando y haciendo un camino propio, sin estar dando explicaciones a las personas que nos rodean._

_Hace unos días atrás me entere de una gran noticia, que me dejo un poco desconcertada y asombrada, se que hemos hablado de este tema muchas veces pero no te enojes por favor ya que quería darte la sorpresa en el día de tu cumpleaños así que como ese gran día llego y es hoy tienes que saber Querido Shaoran que vamos a ser Padres, que dentro de mi esta creciendo un pequeño pedacito de cielo, un fruto de nuestro amor, nuestro primer hijo._

_Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor y espero que esta noticia te haga tan feliz como a mi… las fotos del sobre son de la primera ecografía de nuestro bebe, no se quiso mostrar así que aun no sabemos su sexo ... por el momento._

_Shaoran tienes que saber que yo te amo a ti y a mi bebe profundamente que pase lo que pase estarán bien y si esta en mis manos tu felicidad y la de mi hijo hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para lograrlo e impedir que algo les pase con mi vida si es necesario._

_Siempre tuya… tu Sakura_

Sakurapero (muevo mi cabeza y la tomo con mis manos) no entiendo vamos a ser Padres, por que no me lo dijiste si lo hubiera sabido nada de esto estaría pasando - derramo unas lagrimas y miro en el suelo que estaba el sobre, lo abro y observo tres fotos, son de mi bebe - dije tocando las fotografías, mío y de mi Sakura, me paro y golpeo con mi puño la pared, Eriol se acerca a mi diciéndome:

Shaoran por favor debes calmarte - me dice tocándome el hombro, todo estará bien

yo lo miro con rabia y con lagrimas en mis ojos ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?, el solo me observo preocupado y veo que del pasillo me miraba Yukito con Tomoyo, lo único que decidí hacer fue apoyarme en la pared y de ella comencé a deslizarme hasta llegar al suelo, me senté apoyando mis brazos en mis rodillas y pensé: que como habíamos llegado a todo esto ...

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

Era un día muy hermoso de verano, se escucha el cantar de las aves en la ventana y de ella también entra la luz del día que alumbra mi rostro, me despierto y miro hacia el lado derecho de mi cama y veo que esta vacío **El** ya se había ido, me doy vuelta al lado izquierdo y observo la hora en el reloj que tenia la mesita de noche.

Oh no – dije saltando de mi cama e inmediatamente me pare y moví mi cabeza pensando que otra vez me había quedado dormida.

A los 15 minutos salí de la casa y Wei me llevo al centro comercial de la ciudad de Tokio en donde había quedado con Tomoyo juntarme, me baje del vehículo y llegue a la tienda de trajes de novia donde mi prima estaba esperándome ya que ella se casaría en 1 mes aproximadamente con su prometido Eriol Hiragizawa, el había vuelto de Inglaterra a formalizar el compromiso con mi prima y muy pronto serian Marido y Mujer.

Sakura no me digas (sonríe moviendo su cabeza) que te quedaste dormida otra vez.

Lo siento mucho Tomoyo – dije yo haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

Oeh no hagas eso (me sonríe) si no hay ningún problema, aparte estamos bien con la hora (mirando el reloj que tenia en su muñeca)

¿Cómo? – dije yo asombrada, juraría que estaba retrasada por media hora.

Prima (colocando una sonrisa cómplice) la verdad es que yo te dije una hora antes por que se que llegarías tarde.

Yo solo la mire pensando que tenía razón por que de un tiempo acá estoy llegando atrasada a todos los lugares y también estoy durmiendo más de lo normal.

Sakura – me mira preocupada, espero que no te hayas molestado por mi comentario.

No claro que no (le sonrió) fue mejor que lo hicieras prima, si no (moviendo mi cabeza) no te hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.

Al pasar una hora después, salimos de la tienda y me sentí mal, sentí un gran mareo y me quede quieta Tomoyo se da cuenta y me sostiene del brazo diciéndome: ¿Estas bien?

Si (moviendo mi cabeza) si lo estoy.

Pero Sakura (me sigue mirando) estas segura, por que yo te veo un poco pálida y eso me preocupa.

Si Tomoyo de verdad (sonriendo) últimamente he sentido mareos y nauseas muy seguido pero (mire el suelo) no debe de ser nada preocupante así que no lo hagas (subí mi mirada quedando frente a frente de la de ella)

Haber Sakura espera – me queda mirando muy seria, ven (me toma de la mano) sentémonos allá (apuntando unas bancas del centro comercial)

Asiento mi cabeza como un si y a los segundos después estábamos allí, nos sentamos, coloque mis manos en mis rodillas y ella solo me observaba de pies a cabeza y yo sentí una sensación muy rara ¿Por qué me estaba mirando así con esa cara? Así que le pregunte seria: ¿Qué sucede que me miras así Tomoyo?

Mira primita – dice ella mostrándome su mano derecha y uno a uno sus dedos (de la misma mano) para enumerarlos:

Primero: Duermes mas de lo normal.

Segundo: Tienes mareos y en la tienda tuviste nauseas (mirándome) no creas que no me di cuenta (sonriendo)

Tercero: El vestido de la Dama de Honor no te quedo bueno y eso que estaba con tus medidas.

Yo solo la miraba atentamente asintiendo con mi cabeza un si, mientras ella seguía hablando.

Cuarto: ¿No encuentras que tu busto esta mas grande que antes?

¿Qué cosa? – dije yo un poco avergonzada y mirando mi busto.

Que no te de vergüenza prima (colocando sus manos encima de las mías)

Es que – dije titubeando y roja de la vergüenza.

Y lo ultimo y mas importante querida Sakura (mirándome) ¿Tú y Shaoran? (se queda callada)

La mire ahora con mucha mas vergüenza, como se le ocurre preguntarme esas cosas, si Shaoran y yo, reí nerviosa y moví mi cabeza diciendo: Tomoyo eh Shaoran y yo.

Sakurita – me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa y un tanto burlona, no me refiero a eso (sacando sus manos de las mías)

**... S.K.T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

Yo la mire detenidamente y suspire dejando correr la gotita que tenia en mi frente en ese momento, ¿Entonces? – dije.

¿Han tenido alguna pelea? O ¿Lo haz rechazado?

Bueno – dije y agache la mirada hacia las manos que tenia en mis rodillas, últimamente no he tenido mucha paciencia con el y le he gritado mas seguido y se que he sido mala y…. (No se por que razón se me cayeron unas lagrimas)

Prima (pasándome un pañuelo que saca de su bolso) no llores (moviendo su cabeza) no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes Tomoyo es que (moviendo mi cabeza) no se por que razón hoy en día estoy mas sensible que nunca (secándome las lagrimas con el pañuelo que ella me había pasado)

Sakura todos estos síntomas indican que _"Tu Estas Embarazada"._

¿Qué? – dije colocándome una mano en el pecho ya que mi corazón latía muy rápido, eso no puede ser.

Tranquila, escúchame (me mira con una sonrisa de ternura) vamos al Hospital y que el joven Yukito te revise.

No yo no quiero – dije con temor, no quiero que mi hermano se entere (muevo mi cabeza) si no habrá una guerra mundial.

Yo te acompaño y no sucederá nada ya! (mirándome) no quieres saber si mi hipótesis es cierta.

Yo solo la mire con una pequeña mueca en mis labios y así paso el tiempo, no entendía por que me había dejado convencer por Tomoyo pero no hay remedio ya que nos encontrábamos en la consulta del Doctor Yukito Tsukishiro, el es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y una muy linda y buena persona por eso es considerado un miembro mas de mi familia.

Pequeña Sakura que alegría verte – decía el con una gran sonrisa dirigida a mi y luego mira a Tomoyo diciendo: al igual que a ti Tomoyo, por favor tomen asiento (mostrándonos las sillas detrás de su escritorio)

Lo mismo digo yo – dice Tomoyo sentándose.

Yo solo lo miro sonriendo y tomando asiento al frente de el.

Es una gran sorpresa que me hayan venido a visitar, le contare a Touya (toma su celular y va a marcar) para que las venga a ver.

No Yukito – dije yo, no es necesario que me llames a mi hermano.

Pero (mirándonos) ¿Sucede algo muchachas? – dice preocupado.

No, solo que – me quedo callada y comienzo a mirar mis manos.

Lo que pasa joven Yukito es que necesitamos su ayuda.

¿Mi ayuda? – dice asombrado, pero querida Tomoyo tu revisión (mirando el computador que tenia al lado derecho de su escritorio) será dentro de 2 semanas mas.

Tomoyo solo me mira y antes de que digiera alguna palabra me adelante yo y le dije: yo soy la que necesita tu ayuda.

El solo me mira con preocupación y yo continúe con mi frase, necesito que me revises ya que no me he sentido del todo bien (suspire) últimamente.

Bueno esta bien (me sonríe) pero tu sabes que yo soy medico general así que lo que puedo hacer es un chequeo completo.

Tomoyo me mira fijamente y yo la miro a ella, hasta que Yukito dice: ¿Si eso es lo que necesitas?.

Pasaron las horas y nosotros nos encontrábamos (los tres) en el _Pabellón de Maternidad y Ginecología. _Aun no podía creer la noticia que me había dado el ginecólogo amigo de Yukito, tengo casi 18 semanas de gestación, un pequeño ser lleva creciendo dentro de mi por 4 meses y fracción, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de eso? Si mi periodo todos los meses llegaba en la fecha indicada y seguí al pie de la letra los métodos de cuidado (me toco la barriga) un bebe de Shaoran y mío, un fruto de nuestro amor…

¿Pequeña Sakura estas bien? – me pregunta Yukito un tanto preocupado, haz estado callada desde que salimos de la consulta del Doctor Miró.

Si Sakura – dice Tomoyo tocándome el hombro, dinos algo por favor.

Yo los miro con lágrimas en mis ojos diciéndoles: estoy bien (moviendo la cabeza) no pasa nada.

¿Estas segura Sakura? (me mira) por que si es verdad lo que nos estas diciendo no entiendo por que son entonces estas lagrimas (tacándome la cara) que derraman tus ojos.

Si es verdad (sonrió) las lagrimas que derramo son de Felicidad, así que no se preocupen.

Prima – dice Tomoyo abrazándome.

Yukito solo observa la tierna escena cuando justo doblando por el pasillo aparece mi hermano con cara de asombro y de sospecha al vernos ahí.

**... S.K.T.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

Yukito me dijeron que – dice Touya llegando y mirándonos ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Y ustedes por que están acá?.

Touya no sucede nada – dice Yukito mirándolo.

Tomoyo se suelta dejándome de abrazar y las dos miramos a Touya que nos miraba con una mirada demasiado sospechosa.

Y si no pasa nada ¿Por qué Sakura (nos mira y luego solo me mira a mi) estas llorando?.

Hermano yo – lo mire y agacho la mirada quedándome callada.

Sakura esta llorando por que – dice Tomoyo interrumpiendo, pasamos por los cuneros, donde había muchos bebes recién nacidos y por eso...

Touya estaba frunciendo el ceño por que no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo mi prima, pero justo en ese momento se escucha por alto parlante _"Al Doctor Touya Kinomoto por favor se necesita en Urgencia" _mi hermano solo mueve la cabeza y comienza a caminar pero antes de llegar al principio del pasillo se da vuelta y me dice: Esta conversación aun no a terminado así que mas vale que la próxima vez que nos veamos me digas la verdad.

Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza mirándolo y el se va del lugar, lo único que hago por reflejo es sentarme en un pequeño sillón que había detrás de mi, Tomoyo hace lo mismo y se sienta a mi lado mientras que Yukito se agacha mirándome y apoyándose en mis rodillas.

Pequeña Sakura tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle a Touya la verdad – dice Yukito moviendo su cabeza, el no es tonto y se dará cuenta.

No la presione joven Yukito (mirándolo a el) ella vera cuando sea el momento indicado y le contara.

Yo me largue a llorar con mis manos en mi rostro… Si Touya sabia habría problemas con Shaoran y el, ya que nunca se han llevado bien, desde siempre se han tenido odio o rencor yo no lo se, Touya siempre me ha sacado en cara el hecho de haber seguido a Shaoran, que el me robo de mi casa y que me deje influenciar por el, para dejar la casa de mi padre antes de que terminara la Universidad pero no tenia alternativa yo a el lo amo, lo amo mas que mi propia vida y ahora con mayor razón el es el Padre de mi bebe pero por el lado de Shaoran dice que mi hermano también me sobreprotege mucho y nunca me a dejado tomar mis propias decisiones cosa que no es cierto si hubiera sido por Touya yo envejecería al lado de el y el de mi padre… esos dos me van a matar dije para mi misma y suspire diciendo:

Gracias por tu ayuda Yukito – lo mire y sonreí, ya llegara el momento en que hable con mi hermano (moviendo mi cabeza) aunque le cueste entender y asumir que yo ya tengo una vida junto a Shaoran.

Touya es una buena persona pequeña (me sonríe) el te entenderá (parándose) aunque no lo quiera reconocer el igual admira y respeta al joven Li.

¿Qué? – dijo Tomoyo y yo al mismo tiempo asombradas.

Bueno le contare, Yukito empieza hablar y recuerda una conversación que había tenido con Touya hace como un año atrás aproximadamente.

Touya cálmate por favor – dice Yukito.

Es que no lo entiendo (moviendo su cabeza) como fue capaz de llevarme la contraria e irse así como así de la casa (caminando de un lado para otro).

Amigo eso ya paso hace casi medio año (mirándolo) ¿como te sigues dando vuelta en lo mismo?.

Yukito – dice Touya deteniéndose, lo mira y se sienta al frente de el. Tu no entiendes, Sakura no debería haber hecho eso es una niña (comienza a fruncir el ceño) como se le ocurre convivir con ese mocoso sin casarse antes.

Ah eso era entonces – mirándolo sonriente.

No es solo eso, ella es una Señorita decente (moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro) hay tradiciones, aparte tiene que terminar con su carrera en la Universidad y ese mocoso nunca le dará las mismas comodidades que tenia con nosotros… con su familia.

Shaoran es un buen joven Touya (mirándolo) el dejo todo por estar con la pequeña Sakura

Ese es su problema, si se hubiera quedado en su país estaría disfrutando de sus lujos y de la fortuna de su familia – dice con un poco se sarcasmo.

No seas así (mirándolo serio) a el no le importo renunciar a esos lujos como dices tu y a la fortuna por amor a tu hermana.

Touya solo lo observa pensando, que lo que decía su amigo era verdad, el mocoso y Sakura realmente se amaban, aunque el no lo aceptaría jamás ya que ese chino le había arrebatado de su lado a su pequeña hermanita.

Tienes que darle una oportunidad al joven Li, aparte Sakura tomo su decisión al estar con el, ella ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que quiera.

Yo no (moviendo la cabeza) no lo hare (golpeando la mesa con su puño) nunca aceptare que el es una buena persona, que ame a mi hermana tanto o mas que...

**... S.K.T.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

yo y que la haga feliz (mirándolo serio) como ella se lo merece… pero lo que puedo admitir si (parándose) es que por el momento no lo a hecho nada de mal.

Yukito sonríe al escuchar esas palabras de Touya mientras que el joven de mirada oscura cruzaba sus brazos…

Pero eso es todo Yuki, el no es santo de mi devoción y nunca seremos buenos amigos (moviendo la cabeza) solo se que Sakura a su lado estará bien

Y volviendo a la realidad…

Aunque no quiera admitirlo el sabe que tu (mirándome) y Shaoran son muy felices.

Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza ya que había quedado un poco asombrada por lo que nos había contado Yukito de el y mi hermano… así paso la tarde y el día, llegue a al casa en compañía de Tomoyo que me vino a dejar pasamos a mi dormitorio y nos colocamos a conversar sobre lo de mi bebe…

¿Como te sientes Sakura? – me pregunta mirándome.

Por el momento estoy bien solo que aun sorprendida (muevo la cabeza) han sucedido tantas cosas este día.

Tienes que estar tranquila prima (me toca la mano que tengo en la cama) _"Pase lo que pase todo estará bien" _tu, Shaoran y el bebe.

Si gracias (sonrió) la próxima semana tengo hora para la primera ecografía de mi bebe – lo dije tocándome la barriga que aun no reflejaba los meses de embarazo.

Y también la próxima semana Sakura (me mira sonriente) es el cumpleaños de Li.

Es verdad – dije y pensé para mi misma, que egoísta de mi parte en pensar en todo lo que me a pasado y no recordar que mi Querido Shaoran el día 13 de Julio cumpliría 25 años.

Me dijo Eriol, de hecho el quiere celebrarle el cumpleaños dándole una fiesta sorpresa (moviendo su cabeza) tu sabes lo excéntrico que es mi prometido y quiere tirar la casa por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la entrada de mi casa venia ingresando el vehículo de mi Shaoran en compañía de Eriol.

Estas loco – dice Shaoran sonriendo.

Pero Shaoran es tu cumpleaños (mirándolo) te mereces una gran fiesta.

Tu sabes que no me gustan los eventos sociales y menos si es por mi cumpleaños.

Pero no seas aguafiestas (tocándole el hombro) hay que celebrar tus veinticinco primaveras.

Shaoran solo mueve la cabeza estacionando el auto y mirando el manubrio le dice: tú sabes muy bien como yo que en estos momentos no puedo darme esos lujos (lo mira) ya no estoy en China donde podía hacer lo que quería.

Shaoran yo – dice Eriol mirándolo.

Aquí en Japón tengo una nueva vida al lado de Sakura y créeme nunca me he arrepentido de haber tomado esa gran decisión de abandonar a mi Familia y a la fortuna del Imperio Li.

Ustedes dos se aman amigo – sonriéndole.

Y eso lo se, (sonríe) yo estoy profunda y completamente enamorado de ella, por eso no me dolió en lo absoluto dejar todo por estar a su lado.

Me alegra mucho amigo – sonríe Eriol, una cosa compensa la otra (mirándolo) dejaste esa soledad y rutina que tenias en Hong Kong con todas las riquezas y los lujos para estar con el amor de tu vida aquí en Tokio (moviendo la cabeza) en otro país trabajando en tu pequeño y propio Bufet de Abogados, Feliz – bajándose del vehículo, Shaoran sonriendo hizo lo mismo y una vez abajo le contesta:

No podría haberlo dicho mejor yo (sonriendo).

Shaoran abre la puerta y entran a la sala de mi casa…

Y Eriol lo de mi cumpleaños (tocándole el hombro) olvídalo.

No me puedes pedir eso (mirándolo) que malo eres con tu mejor amigo.

Es que hay algo que no te había dicho – dice caminando en dirección a su despacho, llegan ahí y entran.

Una vez adentro Shaoran se dirige a su escritorio y del primer cajón saca una pequeña y aterciopelada cajita color roja… es por esto que no hare una fiesta o una celebración en mi cumpleaños – pasándole la cajita.

Eriol la recibe y la abre sonriendo le dice: no me digas que...

Si amigo (le toca el hombro) le pediré a Sakura que sea mi esposa en una pequeña cena que tengo planeada para la noche del 13 de Julio.

Amigo (lo abraza) Felicidades, ya era hora (dándole un coscorrón) que te atrevieras a casarte por la Iglesia con mi casi prima política (sonriéndole).

**... S.K.T.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

Oeh (soltándose) no era necesaria tanta demostración de cariño y afecto Eriol (sonríe tomando la cajita en su mano derecha) por fin ella será mi esposa ante los ojos de Dios y de los mortales (lo mira) por fin por todas las de la ley.

Justo en ese momento golpean la puerta del despacho y a los segundos entran.

Permiso joven Señor – dice Wei haciendo una reverencia para ambos y dice: buenas noches joven Hiragizawa.

Buenas noches Wei – dice Eriol.

Wei (sonríe) la Señora se encuentra en la casa ya!

Si llego hace como una hora atrás en compañía de la Señorita Daidouji.

Tomoyo esta aquí – dice asombrado Eriol mirando a Shaoran y luego a Wei.

Wei asiente con su cabeza y Shaoran le pregunta: ¿Y donde se encuentran las muchachas?.

Ellas están en su recamara joven Shaoran.

En mi recamara – dice y pensando para el ¿sucederá algo con Sakura?.

Bueno venia a ver si se les ofrecía algo (mirándolos).

No (moviendo la cabeza) no te preocupes, puedes ir a descansar – le dice sonriendo.

Entonces me retiro – comienza a caminar y dice: permiso.

Adelante – dice Eriol observando como Wei sale de la puerta cerrándola y dice: Tomoyo me había comentado que se juntaría con Sakura en la mañana para ver el tema del vestido de novias y todo eso pero (moviendo la cabeza) no me imagine que a esta hora (mirando el reloj rolex que tenia en su muñeca izquierda) estuviera con ella todavía.

Shaoran se queda callado escuchando el comentario de su mejor amigo y observando la cajita con las argollas de matrimonio para Sakura y para el.

¿Sucede algo amigo? – lo mira con cara de preocupación.

No (moviendo la cabeza) solo algo sin importancia.

¿Estas seguro? (mirándolo fijamente).

Es que de un tiempo atrás he notado algunos cambios en Sakura (se ríe) ósea no se por que te lo cuento (apoyándose en el escritorio).

Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi – mirándolo.

Sakura a estado, haber como decirte (lo mira moviendo las manos) un poco irritable, mas enojona y mal humorada.

En serio (sonríe) mas de lo de siempre – le dice irónicamente.

No seas irónico amigo (moviendo la cabeza) pero esta vez si (sonriéndole) tienes razón.

A lo mejor son solo suposiciones tuyas Li y aparte puede ser solo cosas de mujeres.

Si claro (sonriendo) puede que solo sean ideas mías.

Paso un poco el tiempo y los muchachos salen del despacho justo cuando Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras.

Muchachos – les dice sonriendo, buenas noches.

Buenas noches Tomoyo – dice Shaoran.

Mi amor (le da un beso) no sabia que aun estabas con Sakura.

Ni yo que te encontrabas con Shaoran (le sonríe).

Acc – Shaoran tose y dice: acuérdense que estoy aquí (moviendo sus manos).

No te preocupes primo político (tomando del brazo de Eriol sonriendo) si solo jugamos ¿Verdad amor? (mirándolo).

Si (sonriendo) lo bueno que esta hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado (mirando a Shaoran y luego mira a Tomoyo) que es mi prometida entiende mi humor negro y mis ironías.

Shaoran solo mueve su cabeza sonriendo ante el comentario de su mejor amigo y pensó: de verdad ellos son tal para cual, volviendo a la realidad le pregunta a Tomoyo ¿Y Sakura se quedo arriba?.

Si por que tu enamorada (sonriéndole) se quedo dormida en tu cuarto ya que estaba muy cansada por el largo día que tuvimos.

¿Largo día? – dice Shaoran con una gotita en la cabeza.

Querida te refieres a un largo día, vitrinear, comprar, el salón de belleza (mirándola) a todas esas cosas.

Hombres (moviendo su cabeza) por Dios ustedes creen que nosotras las mujeres hacemos eso solamente.

Bueno y que mas pueden hacer (sonríe con malicia).

Oye no digas eso (le da un codazo en el costado) machista.

**... S.K.T.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

Mi amor me dolió – dice Eriol sobándose.

Shaoran solo ríe por la escena de Eriol y de su prometida que también era la prima de su Querida Sakura.

Bueno amigo (le toca el hombro) nos vamos ya que se esta haciendo muy tarde.

Claro (les sonríe) gracias por la visita – dice caminado abrir la puerta de la casa.

Tomoyo solo sonríe y le toma la mano a Eriol comenzando a caminar.

Nos veremos pronto – dice Eriol sonriendo en conjunto con su prometida.

El joven Chino observa sonriendo como se pierden los dos caminando en dirección al estacionamiento una vez que ve que salen en un auto negro por la entrada principal de su casa cierra la puerta y camina hacia las escaleras dirigiéndose al dormitorio, entra y en el me encuentro yo descansando recostada en la cama, se acerca a mi dándome un beso en la frente.

Princesa – dice el acariciando mi cabello, te ves tan linda durmiendo (sonríe).

Yo en ese momento despierto al sentir el aroma del perfume que traía Shaoran, abro mis ojos y me siento en la cama, el me mira con su cara de preocupación y me pregunta: ¿Mi amor estas bien?.

Si (tapándome la boca me pare y me dirigí al baño privado que esta en nuestra habitación).

Sakura en serio, dime la verdad – caminando hacia el baño.

Yo estaba adentro arrodillada en el escusado con muchas ganas de vomitar, cerré la puerta con mi pie antes de que el llegara ahí y le pedí por favor que se quedara afuera, después de unos minutos de hacer lo que tenia que hacer me pare y abrí la llave dejando correr el agua, me moje la cara y me mire en el espejo vi que tenia un rostro demasiado demacrado, con ojeras terribles debajo de mis ojos, Shaoran golpeo la puerta y entro, me abrazo por detrás diciéndome : ¿Princesa que sucede?.

Yo miro el reflejo de el en el espejo y le digo moviendo la cabeza, Querido Shaoran dándome vuelta quedo de frente con el y con lágrimas en mis ojos le digo: no sabes cuanto te amo, cuan feliz soy con tu compañía y que yo sin ti me moriría.

Sakura, mi amor me estas asustando.

No te asustes (sonrió) mi querido Shaoran, solo quería que supieras lo que yo siento por ti (lo abrazo).

Sakura, princesa (abrazándome) estas temblando.

Si no te preocupes, de verdad (lo suelto) solo que hoy, en el día no me he sentido muy bien (lo mire moviendo mi cabeza) es solo eso.

Mi amor si quieres (mirándome) podemos ir al Hospital.

No, Shaoran no es necesario.

¿Estas segura?.

Si (sonreí caminando hacia la cama) estoy segura.

El me sigue y me mira con esa mirada que me encanta, yo me senté en la cama y el se agacha apoyándose en mis rodillas.

Bueno esta bien mi Sakura pero escúchame (me mira serio) si te sientes mal otra vez (me sonríe) iremos si o si al Hospital y…

Aunque nos encontremos con Touya – le dije interrumpiendo.

Si aunque (moviendo su cabeza) nos encontremos con tu hermano (me toca la nariz con su dedo índice) así que no quiero que me ocultes nada de lo que te este pasando - me sonríe con ternura, esas linda sonrisas que solo yo las conocía.

Yo solo lo mire fijamente y moví mi cabeza, como no puedo decirle, no se por que no me salen las palabras, tengo que decirle que va a ser Padre, que nuestro amor dio un fruto y esta creciendo dentro de mi día tras día, por mis mejillas ruedan unas lagrimas y le iba a decir, Shaoran yo...

No digas nada princesa – se para quedando frente de mi y me da un tierno beso.

Así paso la noche y llego la mañana del nuevo día, era domingo, así que me levante temprano de la cama para así dejar a mi querido Shaoran descansando un poco mas, me coloque un vestido blanco tipo solera con muchas flores rosadas, me tome el pelo con un listón también rosado y me puse unas sandalias blancas, baje a la cocina y ahí me encuentro con Wei, le di el día libre a el y a la servidumbre para que así descansaran y solo yo sirviera a mi amado, comencé a preparar el desayuno para el y así cuando se despertara estuviera todo listo.

Mientras tanto arriba… Era domingo 10 de Julio, una mañana hermosa y muy brillante, me levanto con los ojos cerrados sentándome en la orilla de la cama, mirando la ventana comienzo abrir despacio mis ojos ya que la luz del día era muy molestosa, me pare y miro a mi alrededor, **Ella** ya no estaba, que raro pensé yo mirando la hora son las 10:00 de la mañana ¿Y mi Sakura ya se levanto? Reí por unos segundos ya que ella es muy dormilona y no me hubiera imaginado que ya estaba en pie, me dirijo al baño a refrescarme un poco y ...

**... S.K.T.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

luego de tomar una ducha Salí secándome el pecho y dejando la toalla en mi cintura, me mire al espejo e intente acomodar mi cabello un poco ya que tengo unos mechones un tanto rebeldes y revoltosos, termine de secarme en el dormitorio y abrí el closet para sacar un pantalón negro tres cuartos, una camisa color verde, mi color preferido y unas zapatillas color negro tipo alpargatas. Salí del dormitorio colocándome el reloj en mi mano derecha y baje las escaleras, al llegar a la sala esta estaba impregnada con un olor muy rico, me acerque al puerta de la cocina y ahí la vi, tan hermosa y radiante mi Sakura, ella se veía muy concentrada en ese momento así que me acerque a ella abrazándola por detrás y le susurre al oído: _"Que sucederá en el cielo, que los angelitos se están cayendo". _

Shaoran – me dice ella, dándose vuelta, me saluda con un beso y luego me regala una sonrisa y una mirada con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que tanto me fascinan y me dice: buenos días mi amor.

Yo solo le sonreí mirándola de pies a cabeza, para luego decirle: Que rico huele Princesa.

Si mi amor (me mira sonriente) le di el día libre a la servidumbre, ya que te quedabas hoy en casa y quería regalonearte.

Fue bueno que les dieras el día libre a Wei y a los demás, pero también sabes que no es necesario – le dije mirándola sonriente y con mi cara un poco sonrojada le volví a decir: _**si querías hacer eso mejor nos hubiéramos quedado**_ _**en la cama,**_no se por que aun me sonrojaba al decir esas palabras aunque ya llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos y en varias ocasiones ya la había hecho mi mujer, aun me daba nervios como la primera vez que Hicimos el Amor amándonos sin limite, sin condición. Ella me miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirando sus manos me contesto:

Shaoran por que dices eso (suspirando) no ves que me da vergüenza.

Sakura – dije yo tomando una de sus manos y colocándola en mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón, ella me mira fijamente a mis ojos – Para mi tampoco es fácil créeme (le sonreí y mis mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color carmesí) Aun me da vergüenza pero gracias a ti yo soy un hombre completo tanto por dentro como por fuera… Ella me miraba atentamente y sonrió para después darme un gran y tierno beso.

Así paso la tarde y salimos a dar una vuelta a la Torre de Tokio, la cual se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, es muy alta y de ella se ve una vista fenomenal, de toda la ciudad, llegamos ahí dejando el vehículo estacionado en la entrada, nos bajamos y caminamos hacia la puerta, al entrar a recepción habían muchos carritos de todos los colores y con muchas cosas para vender, helados, golosinas, pasteles y unos ositos de felpa, Sakura me suelta la mano y corre hacia ellos, como una niña pequeña, llegue ahí y ella observaba todos los productos de los carritos, al parecer no se podía decidir así que le pregunte:

¿Mi amor necesitas ayuda para decidirte?.

Es que todos se ven muy ricos y no se (moviendo la cabeza) cual elegir, se me antojan todos Querido Shaoran.

Yo la mire y pensé ¿Antojos? Que estoy pensando – dije moviendo la cabeza y le conteste: Princesa (sonreí) si quieres compremos uno de cada uno.

En serio (sonríe muy alegremente) Shaoran ¿Y un osito de felpa también?.

Claro mi amor (le sonreí) lo que tu quieras.

A los minutos después llegamos al ultimo piso donde se ve toda la ciudad casi anochecía así que comenzaron a prenderse las luces de las calles y de los edificios, Sakura estaba a mi lado muy feliz con todos sus regalos y golosinas, me encanta verla sonreír. La abrace con mis brazos por detrás y le dije:

Sakura yo te amo mas que a mi propia vida porque (le susurre al oído el coro de una canción que le había dedicado un tiempo atrás muy bonita y que expresa en parte lo que siento por ella)

"_**Por ti, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti,**_

_**Es que tu me sacas lo mejor de mi,**_

_**Soy todo lo que soy por que tu eres todo lo que quiero"**_

Al terminar de cantarle el coro de la canción "_Por ti... de calle 13" _la doy vuelta y nos quedamos mirándonos frente a frente y continúe hablándole:

Me encanta despertar abrazado de ti todas las mañanas, que lo primero que hago al abrir mis ojos sea ver el hermoso rostro que tienes.

Shaoran yo – me dice ella con esa mirada llena de ternura y amor sonriéndome como me gusta que esas miradas solo sean para mí.

Tu sabes que no soy – dije interrumpiéndola, muy expresivo, con mis palabras y mis sentimientos (muevo la cabeza) que no te lo digo todos los días ya que mi manera de demostrártelo es con hechos, con mis caricias y mis besos… Te Amo con todo mi corazón Sakura Kinomoto… de Li.

Ella me abraza dándome un cálido y tierno beso, a los minutos nos separamos y me dice:

Yo también Te Amo Shaoran Li, tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida.

**... S.K.T.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

**Queridos lectores a la mitad del capitulo (aproximadamente) aparecen escena de sexo explicito así que la categoría se cambia a M por este capitulo y el comienzo del siguiente, queda a su conciencia si quieres leer o no... conste que están advertidos jajá ... Saori.**

**solo mayores de 18 años**

* * *

Así paso el momento romántico que tuvimos los dos, era como si estuviéramos solos en ese lugar con esa hermosa vista, fue la hora de cerrar, nos dirigimos al auto y a después de unos minutos íbamos en dirección a la casa cuando Sakura me dice:

Ayer soñé con mi Padre – lo dice con voz de nostalgia.

Con el Señor Fujitaka – dije mirándola de reojos ya que iba conduciendo ¿Y que fue lo que soñaste?

No lo recuerdo muy bien (mueve la cabeza) solo se que lo vi sonriéndome (agacha la mirada)

Si quieres podemos ir a Tomoeda el fin de semana que viene (le sonreí) si tu lo quieres.

¿Harías eso por mi (mirándome) amor?

Por que no lo haría Princesa (le sonreí tocándole la mano ya que estábamos en luz roja) solo quiero que seas feliz y aparte hace tiempo que no visitamos a tu Padre

_**SAKURA:**_

El me sonríe muy alegre, la verdad es que si le creía la que en ese momento me estaba diciendo ya que a diferencia de lo mal que se lleva con mi hermano con mi padre era todo lo contrario ellos se llevaban muy bien aparte que Shaoran a admirado a mi Padre Fujitaka Kinomoto desde adolecente.

Llegamos a la casa, subimos a la recamara y al entrar, Shaoran me abraza con sus fuertes brazos y comienza a besar mi cuello, con una pasión, también con ternura y delicadeza, yo comienzo a desabrochar la camisa que traía puesta y coloque mis manos por debajo de ella sentí una electricidad al acercar mis dedos a su piel, comencé a besar su hermoso pecho, mientras escuchaba unos gemidos de satisfacción,** El **comienza a bajar el cierre de mi vestido con un poco de fuerza y brusquedad, me comienza a dar vuelta sacándome el vestido y desabrocha mi sostén, coloca sus manos en mis pechos y empieza a jugar con ellos, sentí un calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, un gran placer, me tira a la cama y yo lo quedo mirando, el me dice:

Lo siento si soy muy brusco solo que (mueve la cabeza) tu me vuelves loco.

Lo mire diciéndole: no te preocupes amor (le sonreí)

El me mira y se coloca encima de mi, comenzando a besar mi cuerpo desde mi cuello hasta mi ombligo, yo le tome el cabello y comencé a soltar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, cuando para, comienza a besarme y yo trato con mis manos soltarle el cinturón, cuando logre soltarlo empecé a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y a los segundos lo hice e introduzco mis manos en su ropa interior, la baje y comencé a jugar con su pene estaba muy erecto y se sentía un calor tremendo..

_**SHAORAN: **_

Ella se ve tan hermosa desnuda, me encanta verla así y que todo esto … su cuerpo me pertenezca a mi, me quito la camisa y me saco el pantalón junto a mis zapatillas, ella me mira con esos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, me besa mi estomago con sus labios impregnados de pasión, se para y me tira a la cama, se sube encima de mi y coloca mis manos en sus pechos, comienza a moverse de un lado para el otro con un pequeño ritmo y velocidad, como me encanta que haga eso, me vuelve loco de amor, de pasión y de calor, me desespera (muevo mi cabeza) la observe con ojos de amor y podía ver que de la ventana entraba una pequeña luz que llegaba al rostro de mi Sakura iluminándolo en gloria y majestad.

Llegamos a un punto de excitación tremendo, que los dos llegamos al clímax juntos, tanto nos complementábamos que hasta haciendo el amor pareciera que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo.

_**SAKURA:**_

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi vagina, algo que no puedo explicar ni describir con palabras, Shaoran me saca de encima de el y me recuesta en la cama, comienza a lamer mi clítoris y yo no pude dejar de gemir al sentir el contacto de su lengua en mi.

_**SHAORAN: **_

Me encanta sentir que le gusta lo que le hago la verdad es que algunas veces quiero ser romántico pero no puedo al verla ahí inocente y mirándome con esas ganas de sentirme dentro de ella, al momento de amarla y hacerla mía trato de usar todas mis herramientas y los trucos que tengo bajo la manga (rio … bueno hago lo que se puede), saco mi lengua de ese sector húmedo y ardiente y la miro, ella me dice:

Shaoran basta, por favor para.

Yo le conteste: Por que no quieres que siga (sonreí) si se que te gusta.

Es que – dice agitadamente, me desesperas por favor quiero que estés dentro de mi.

Ante esas palabras no me hice de rogar, así que lo hice me coloque en medio de ella, en posición para penetrar con mi pene su vagina cuando por mi trasero siento sus piernas, que se cruzaban por mi espalda haciendo un pequeño empuje ese...

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA..**

**ESPERO NO SER TAN EXPRESIVA NI TAN VIOLENTA CON LAS PALABRAS YA QUE NO QUIERO QUE SE SIENTAN OFENDIDOS CUALQUIER COMENTARIO AL RESPECTO ES BIEN RECIVIDO** **... S.K.T**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

**sigue la continuación del capitulo anterior... la letra se cambia a M... queda a conciencia de mis queridos y amados lectores. Saori**

* * *

detalle me motivo a dejarme llevar y lo introduje fuerte y rápido al hacerlo escuche un pequeño grito de Sakura así que le dije:

¿Estas bien Princesa?

Si lo estoy – dice sonriéndome.

Lamento ser tan bruto – le susurre al oído.

Ella me tomo por el cuello atrayendo mi pecho contra el suyo y me dice:

No te preocupes, me encanta que me ames en cuerpo y alma (me abraza)

Lo mismo digo yo mi amor, gracias por dejar que lo haga (la bese)

_**SAKURA:**_

Al tenerlo abrazado sentí el palpitar de su corazón que latía muy rápido, le acaricie el cabello y sentí su respiración agitada en mi cuello, coloque mis manos en su espalda pasando mis uñas por ella, a los minutos después de tanta pasión, de tanto deseo y lujuria llegamos al tan ansiado y placentero orgasmo juntos, Shaoran me mira y me besa fue tan cálido y hermoso ese momento junto a el, a los minutos después se recostó junto a mi y yo me apoyo en su pecho, el me abraza con su brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda comienza acariciar mi cabello diciendo:

Tú eres la razón de que yo sea el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo Princesa.

Yo subo la vista para mirar el rostro de mi Querido Shaoran y le dije:

Y tu la mía Mi Shaoran, (sonreí) tu la mía.

Llego la mañana del lunes, después de haber tenido una noche de pasión con mi amada Sakura, me levante sin hacer ruido para que ella no se despertara, le di un beso en la frente y antes de salir del dormitorio le dejo una bella rosa roja en mi almohada, bajo con mi traje y con mis zapatos para tomar una ducha en el baño del primer piso, a los minutos después ya listo salí de ahí y me encuentro con Wei que me mira con una sonrisa.

Joven Shaoran Buenos Días.

Buenos Días Wei – le dije colocándome el reloj, ¿Hoy estas levantado mas Temprano de lo normal? – le pregunte.

Lo que pasa es que muy temprano recibimos una llamada de China.

Llamada – dije para mi mismo, ¿De la Familia Li? – pregunte asombrado.

Si llamaron preguntando por usted y como les dije que no se encontraba disponible me dejaron las noticias de su Familia a mi joven señor – dice Wei.

Lo dice mirándome serio muy serio diría yo.

Y Me temo que no son muy buenas – lo dice con un tono nostálgico.

¿Qué Sucede? – dije yo mirándolo muy atentamente.

Su hermana Sheifa sufrió un grave accidente automovilístico en la carretera que separa Hong Kong de Shanghái.

¿Qué? – dije asombrado y gran escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero como esta ella.

Su marido falleció al igual que su pequeña hija, ella sufrió…

Yo solo lo mire atentamente y me senté ya que comenzó a nublarse mi vista y moví mi cabeza.

Ella sufrió muchos cortes en su cuerpo pero lo peor fue un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza y gracias a eso esta en coma en el Hospital General de Hong Kong.

Pobre de mi hermana – dije mirándolo desconcertado, ¿Cómo es posible que sucedan estas cosas?

No lo se Señor – dice Wei moviendo su cabeza, solo se dice que pudo haber sido un atentado.

¿Atentado? – dije asombrado, de que hablas Wei

Lo que se joven es que (mirándome) desde hace un tiempo atrás las cosas han cambiado un poco, con su familia, han tenido serios problemas con los inversionistas y demás socios de la Cadena de Hoteles eso es una cosa y por el otro lado con las Empresas de Exportación su madre como una buena y calculadora y también una empresaria sin escrúpulos y sin sentimientos se a hecho de mucho enemigos.

¿Problemas? ¿Enemigos? – le dije yo y con un tono serio le conteste otra vez, eso no es novedad con mi familia (mirándolo) desde que tengo uso de razón que pasan estas cosas con los Li, pero ¿Y mi Madre como esta? Sabes algo de ella.

Wei solo me observa y asiente con su cabeza, si joven Shaoran ella esta destrozada, al igual que el resto de sus hermanas, por el momento eso es lo único que se (moviendo su cabeza)

Gracias – le dije parándome, Wei por contarme lo sucedido, por favor te pediré que mantengas contacto con el Secretario de la familia y así pedir cualquier información sobre el estado de Sheifa y (mirándolo) también sobre el resto de mis hermanas.

Esta bien joven – me dice mirándome y haciendo una reverencia, me comunicare de inmediato, permiso (se va)

**... S.K.T.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Desde que me fui de China mi Madre no me dirige la palabra, no puedo hacer nada al respecto solo velar por mis hermanas desde aquí – dije para mi mismo moviendo mi cabeza y a la vez tomando mi maletín del sillón.

Mientras tanto paralelamente arriba…

Shaoran no, dije despertando del susto, que fue ese sueño que tuve, tocándome la frente, me senté en la cama y observe que en la almohada de mi Querido Shaoran había una rosa muy bella, la tome con mis manos y la acerque a mi nariz oliéndola, mire la hora iban hacer las 7:30 de la mañana, me levante y veo por la ventana que el vehículo de el aun se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, recogí la bata que estaba en el sillón y me la coloque pensando que Shaoran aun estaba en la casa, Salí de la recamara en dirección a las escaleras y observe que en la sala se encuentra el junto a Wei, parece que le esta dando alguna indicación ya que Wei hace una reverencia y sale de la sala, mi Querido Shaoran comienza a tomar su maletín y cuando voy llegando al final de las escaleras le digo:

¿Mi amor sucede algo?

Sakura (se da vuelta) ¿Te desperté? – pregunto el.

Le dije no – sonriéndole me acerco el y le doy un beso para luego nuevamente preguntarle ¿Pasa Algo?

Yo la mire y no sabia que responder, nunca le he mentido y tampoco pretendía hacerlo ahora, solo que por el momento omitiría el tema hasta saber de que se trataba todo esto del atentado o si es una estrategia del Clan Li para que yo vuelva a China, no quiero inmiscuirla en los problemas de mi familia (suspire)

Mi amor – me dice tocando mi cara, no me gusta cuando te quedas callado sobre todo cuando te hice una pregunta (mirándome).

Lo siento Princesa, pero no – le dije sonriendo, sucede nada Sakura.

Yo le sonreí y le dije: Esta bien, lo mire con una sensación rara de que algo estaba pasando y no sabía que era, el mira la hora en su reloj y me dice:

Me voy mi amor (sonríe) si no llegare tarde al trabajo y tengo que dar el ejemplo a los demás ¿No lo crees?

Es verdad – dije yo sonriendo, nos veremos en la cena.

Claro – contesto alegremente el y luego suspiro diciendo: es verdad que venia Eriol con Tomoyo.

Si mi amor vienen esta noche a la casa así que (le sonreí) no llegues tarde.

El asiente su cabeza y dice: Eriol esta empecinado (moviendo la cabeza) en celebrar mi cumpleaños.

No seas malo – dije yo, el solo quiere que tengas una bonita fiesta.

Haber Princesa – me mira y me toma con sus brazos, espero que no seas su cómplice y que te haya pedido que me trates de convencer.

Yo claro que no Shaoran – sonreí. A Eriol se le ocurrió solo.

Bueno para ya esta decidido en todo caso – me dijo sonriendo.

¿Decidido? – dije yo preguntando y mirando a sus ojos ámbar.

Mi cumpleaños va a ser tranquilo (moviendo la cabeza) y el lo sabe ya que yo solo quiero pasar ese día contigo.

¿Conmigo? Mi amor yo – mirándolo, tú te mereces una gran fiesta para celebrar con tus amistades.

A mi no me interesa eso y lo sabes Sakura, lo único que me importa eres tu.

Esta bien haremos lo que tu digas – dije.

El sonríe dándome un beso en la frente, me suelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, al llegar allá la abre y antes de salir me mira diciendo:

Nos veremos a la cena entonces – dice sonriendo.

Si te esperamos – dije, que tengas una buen día en la oficina (sonriéndole)

Igual tu Princesa, Te Amo – dice y cierra la puerta.

Al pasar un poco la mañana yo ya me encontraba en el Hospital de Tokio, fuera de la consulta del Doctor Miro, hoy tenia la primera ecografía de mi bebe y mi prima me acompaño así que ahora estábamos ahí platicando mientras esperaba mi turno en la sala de espera.

Eriol me dijo que Shaoran no quería fiesta de cumpleaños.

Si algo me comento esta mañana – dije yo sonriendo.

Estaba un poco triste por la decisión que tomo Li pero a la vez (se rie) estaba feliz (moviendo la cabeza) hombres no hay como entenderlos.

Si es verdad – sonreí y baje la vista a mis manos que estaban en mi bolso.

Prima – colocando su mano sobre la mía ¿No le haz contado nada todavía?

No – dije yo suspirando, no encontré el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Bueno ya habrá el momento de hacerlo Sakura – dice mirándome.

**... S.K.T.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Solo que hay algo que siento, una sensación muy extraña – la mire.

¿A que te refieres con eso?

No lo se (muevo mi cabeza) siento que algo esta pasando o que algo malo sucederá, no se si tiene que ver con el bebe (tocándome la barriga) o con otra cosa, hoy me desperté temprano con esa sensación, de hecho antes de que se fuera Shaoran al trabajo.

En serio (me sonríe) ¿Te despertaste tan temprano?

Oeh – le dije yo mirándola seria te estoy hablando en serio.

Esta bien lo siento (moviendo su cabeza) ¿Y Por que te despertaste tan temprano prima?

Soñé con Shaoran (moviendo mi cabeza) no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasaba solo que sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho (tocándome el pecho) y una tristeza invadió todo mi ser, por completo (suspire)

Sakura – me mira asombrada es solo un sueño, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Pero por que me dices eso – le dije seria, puede ser algún presentimiento, alguna advertencia de que algo malo va a pasar (la mire con temor) si a Shaoran o a mi bebe les sucede algo (tocando mi barriga con mis dos manos) Tomoyo yo me muero (derramo unas lagrimas)

Por favor prima no llores (secándome las lagrimas con su mano) no va a pasar nada aparte no le hace bien al bebe o la bebe (sonriéndome) tienes que pensar en el.

Si es cierto – dije yo sonriendo, tienes razón ahora en lo único que tengo que pensar es en mi familia (moviendo mi cabeza) no en otras cosas.

Pero en otro lugar… (Mirando por una ventana)

Todavía sigo dándole vueltas al asunto de mi hermana, ¿Wei estará en lo cierto? Puede haber sido un atentado o simplemente coincidencia aunque las coincidencias no existen pero si fuera un atentado ¿Pero por que? O mas bien dicho ¿Quién estaría detrás de eso? (muevo mi cabeza) o solo es casualidad, solo un accidente mas de la carretera, pero si lo que esta pasando no fuera accidente y de verdad es una atentado en contra del Imperio Li eso querría decir que toda mi familia esta en peligro, que yo corro peligro.

Justo en ese momento suena mi celular, lo saco de mi bolsillo lo observo y veo que era un numero desconocido, deje que sonara por unos segundos mas hasta que tome la decisión de contestar, ya que sentía que debía hacerlo así que deslice la pantalla touch y dije: Li

¿Xiao Lang? Hermano eres tú – dice la voz de una mujer un poco agitada.

Fanren – dije asombrado ¿Eres tu?

Hermano que bueno que contestas – responde con un tono nervioso.

Pero espera, respira cálmate y dime que sucede.

Tienes que regresar a China cuanto antes.

¿Qué? – dije yo y continúe, pero por que ¿Qué pasa?

Es que… se queda callada.

Dime que esta sucediendo – lo dije con un tono serio.

¿Te enteraste del accidente que sufrió nuestra hermana Sheifa?

Si esta mañana me comento Wei lo que paso, lamento mucho lo de la perdida de Henry y mi pequeña sobrina.

Si pero eso es lo único que sabes ¿Entonces?

¿Hay algo mas que tenga que saber?

Meiling y Fuutie estaban de vacaciones en Grecia pero debían de haber llegado hace unas 2 semanas atrás aproximadamente a China y no sabemos nada de ellas Xiao Lang.

Pero eso no significa nada, pueden haberse quedado mas tiempo o haber tenido otra parada u otro país que visitar.

Sin avisar no eso es raro, es que (suspira) hermano tú no entiendes

Yo quedo pensando en esas palabras y me quede callado por unos segundos.

Están pasando cosas muy extrañas Shaoran, por eso necesito que vuelvas a tu casa… aquí en China

Lo que me pides es imposible Fanren, lo siento pero no voy a volver

Shaoran necesitamos tu ayuda, con la ausencia de nuestro padre tu eres el único varón de la "_descendencia legitima del Imperio Li"_ y tu deber al ser el "_Líder del Clan"_ es estar aquí con los tuyos.

Yo ya no soy el Líder del Clan hermana y eso lo sabes muy bien, al dejar China renuncie a todo, al cargo, a las responsabilidades, a los lujos y a las riquezas de la _Dinastía Li._

No puedes estar hablando en serio Xiao Lang! te necesitamos… somos tu familia.

**... S.K.T.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Escúchame Fanren yo ya tome esa decisión hace mucho tiempo y decidí estar con Sakura, tener mi propia familia a su lado y velar por ella.

Esta bien (suspira) y te entiendo, se que nosotros tu familia o mas bien dicho las costumbres del Clan Li te arrojaron a tomar esa gran decisión y de dejar todo lo que te pertenece por derecho.

Lo que me pertenece por derecho – dije yo sonriendo y moviendo mi cabeza. Créeme que no lo necesito y nunca lo he necesitado, lo único que yo quiero y deseo es estar con mi mujer, sin que ustedes… mi familia nos alcancen con sus problemas, con sus secretos, sus rencores, sus rivalidades y sus preocupaciones ¿Es mucho pedir eso hermana?

Xiao Lang te desconozco, no se como puedes decir esas palabras tan frías.

Mira Fanren toda mi vida estuve escuchando y obedeciendo orden tras orden, siguiendo las normas y las reglas, las tradiciones y las costumbres de la Dinastía mas antigua y Poderosa en China que es el Gran y Respetado Imperio Li – lo dije con mucha ironía y sarcasmo. Y tú me dices que me desconoces, que no sabes como puedo decir esas palabras.

Al terminar de decir eso solo escuche silencio de parte de la otra línea, hasta que…

Tienes razón hermano, lamento haber llamado… yo no quise malestarte.

Fanren por favor espera no cortes – dije yo, eres mi hermana y te quiero, esta bien (suspire) no te prometo nada, Wei se comunicara con el secretario de la familia y les pondrá vigilancia con guardaespaldas par todos, mantenedme al tanto y quédate tranquila, lo que si tienes que saber es que no regresare a China hermana que te quede claro y bueno eso es lo que puedo hacer por el momento desde aquí.

Gracias hermano nuestra Madre estará muy feliz y contenta al saber que nos vas ayudar.

No quiero que se entere que estamos en contacto ¡Esta bien!.

Esta bien Xiao Lang como tu quieras pero por favor cuídate hermano, cuida a Sakura también.

¿Todavía sigues con lo mismo Fanren? – dije sonriendo.

Es que eres mi hermanito y no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

Bueno esta bien, ustedes también cuídense por allá.

A los minutos después, me despedí de mi hermana Fanren y corte la llamada, me senté en mi escritorio pensando un poco en todo lo que esta pasando.

Y en la Consulta del Doctor Miró….

Aquí en el monitor se muestra al hermoso ser que lleva en su vientre – dice el doctor mirando el monitor y luego mirándome.

Yo estaba muy emocionada al ver esa imagen y pensé en mi querido Shaoran lo feliz que se pondría al estar aquí, tan pequeñito, tan indefenso, tan lindo... mi bebe – dije yo derramando unas lagrimas de alegría, de felicidad.

Se pueden ver sus manitos y sus piecitos y esto de acá (mostrando el monitor) es su corazón (mirándome) lo que escuchamos en este momento son sus latidos

¿Sus latidos? – dije yo muy emocionada y escuchando unos latidos.

Si (sonríe) por el desarrollo del feto se ve que esta muy sanito de hecho para las 18 semanas que tiene las medidas son de 12.5 a 14 centímetros aproximadamente y el peso es de unos 150 gramos.

El proceso de crecimiento y desarrollo de tu bebé se vuelve más lento de ahora en adelante en comparación a semanas anteriores. Su corazón y sistema circulatorio están prácticamente desarrollados. Desde hace varias semanas la sangre fluye hacia el cerebro y el cuerpo del ventrículo izquierdo y hacia los pulmones del ventrículo derecho. A partir de esta semana también se pueden detectar anormalidades en el corazón del bebé a través de un ultrasonido así que para la próxima revisión tendremos esos resultados.

Que bueno Doctor ¿Y se puede saber el sexo de mi bebe?

Claro que se puede, solo que (mirando el monitor) su bebe no se quiere mostrar por ahora así que no podremos saberlo hasta la próxima ecografía.

Yo solo sonreí y dije: no se preocupes Doctor, si no se quiere mostrar no importa para mi lo importante es que venga bien y sanito.

Quede mirando al doctor mientras que el solo sonríe parándose a los momentos después de terminar con la ecografía nos encontrábamos en su oficina.

Como prefiere que la llame (me mira sonriendo) por su nuevo apellido o por el apellido de soltera.

Me puede decir Sakura (sonreí) solamente.

Bueno Sakura Su bebe esta en muy buenas condiciones, solo que lo único que le voy a pedir es que (mirándome) se cuide ya que al ser Madre por primera vez es un tema mas delicado aparte de ser un mundo nuevo para la mujer, una aventura y experiencia muy bella.

**... S.K.T.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Yo lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente las palabras que me decía ya que tenía razón para mí esto es una aventura, un bebe, una razón para existir… el seguía hablando:

Así que Sakura tiene que seguir las indicaciones y recomendaciones por que con el tiempo que tiene el feto dentro de usted debe cuidarse ya que no a tenido un seguimiento como corresponde y adecuadamente, ni tampoco chequeos médicos, tiene que seguir al pie de la letra lo que le voy a indicar y los cuidados.

Gracias por su preocupación Doctor prometo cuidarme mucho para que a mi hijo no le suceda nada – dije con una voz y un semblante fuerte y seguro.

El me sonrió y a los minutos después me pasa las fotos de la ecografía de mi bebe, eran tres y estaban dentro de un sobre, me despedí de el y Salí de su oficina…

Va que raro – dije yo, mirando a la sala de espera ¿En donde estará Tomoyo? Me pregunte sacando el celular marque el número y no contesto así que me quede sentada un ratito apreciando las fotos de mí bebe, se veían tan nítidas eran unas en 3D, la tecnología avanza bastante – dije moviendo mi cabeza, justo en ese momento veo de reojos que alguien avanzaba hacia mi y me dice:

Prima lamento no haber contestado – dijo muy alegremente Tomoyo sentándose a mi lado.

No te preocupes – le dije sonriendo.

¿Sabias que iba a volver?

La verdad es que no, pero (sonrió) igual me iba a sentar a esperar que me llamaras.

Tomoyo me sonríe y me pregunta ¿Cómo te fue con la ecografía?

Muy bien – dije yo sonriendo y mostrándole las fotos.

Guau que hermosas (tomando las fotografías) se ve tan bello es igual a ti primita (me mira) y a Li.

Tomoyo (reí) aun no se ve muy bien a quien se parece – le dije sonriendo.

Pero igual será muy bonito ya que será de ustedes Sakurita – me sonríe alegremente y me dice: que felicidad me da al ver estas fotos de tu bebe prima.

Yo la miro muy feliz ya que ella mas que mi prima es como la hermana que nunca tuve y me alegra tanto que este tan emocionada como yo con mi bebe hasta que me dice:

Me demore por que te traje esto (mostrándome una bolsita de regalo) fui a la tienda del Hospital y no pude decidirme (pasándome la bolsa)

Yo recibo la bolsa de regalo muy contenta y feliz por el gesto, comencé abrirlo y vi tres trajes en su interior, era uno de color blanco, otro de color amarillo y el ultimo era de color verde agua, después de verlos los tomo con mis manos y los observe atentamente, eran suaves y esponjosos, tan delicados, tan hermosos y pequeñitos.

No sabia el sexo de tu bebito prima – me dice Tomoyo sonriendo, así que traje los colores unisex para mi futuro ahijado o futura ahijada.

Gracias por tu gesto Tomoyo – la mire, de verdad no debiste molestarte.

¿Y por que no lo haría prima? – colocando su mano encima de los trajecitos y de mis manos, tu eres como mi hermana (Mirándome) acuérdate que nuestras Madres se criaron juntas y nosotras hicimos lo mismo, en toda nuestra vida no hemos cuidado y apoyado mutuamente, así que lo menos que podía hacer era esto (sonriendo).

Prima (la abrazo) gracias por todo, por tus palabras, por tu fidelidad y lealtad, por quererme como una hermana, por este gesto así que (le sonreí) ya que te estas ofreciendo para que seas mi comadre tendrás que ayudarme en todo – le dije sonriendo, tu sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia en estos temas de los niños y todo lo relacionado a ellos.

Claro que te ayudo, yo encantada (me sonríe) bueno y ahora (Mirando la hora) te invito almorzar.

¿Almorzar? – dije asombrada, ¿Tan luego había pasado el tiempo? – pensé para mi misma y sonreí.

Pero en otro lugar, en otro país se encontraba una persona sentada en gran sofá color rojo, mirando hacia una chimenea y hablando por teléfono…

Entonces ya dieron con su paradero (se queda callado) esta bien ahora queda en tus manos Dung Dong, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, el problema lo tienes que resolver y solucionar mañana así que cuando termines el trabajo me llamas … si espero tu llamada (cortando el celular y comienza hablar en voz alta)… ahora si (sonriendo) voy acabar con la piedra en mi zapato (se ríe) despues de dos largos años di contigo y por fin terminare lo que me impide seguir con mis planes, para tomar tu posición y todo lo que me pertenece por derecho ya que gracias a tu existencia no lo había podido hacer antes, pero ya llego la hora de que dejes de pertenecer a este mundo … Li Xiao Lang

**... S.K.T.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

El tiempo paso muy rápido, llegue a la casa después del almuerzo con Tomoyo, que de hecho estuvo delicioso, muy rico. Subí a la habitación y me recosté por unos momentos en mi cama, ya que estaba agotada, muy cansada por la mañana ajetreada que había tenido, cerré mis ojos unos minutos y no se como pero me dormí…

Al abrir los ojos me encontré en una plaza creo que estaba dentro de un parque ya que habían mucho arboles de cerezo, era una imagen muy linda por que esos arboles estaban floreciendo, también el cielo estaba muy celeste, se escuchaba el cantar de los pajaritos y corría una brisa muy refrescante, pétalos rosados caían a mi alrededor, yo me encontraba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro y sentí en el aire (creo) una sensación de tranquilidad, de paz, de pronto se escucho la voz de un niño pequeño que venia a través del viento diciendo: "Mama, mama estoy aquí" yo levante la vista y mire para todos lados, no se veía a nadie, solo escuchaba esas palabras una y otra vez "Mama, mama".

De pronto por el camino que había al frente de mi, aparecen dos figuras una de un pequeño niño que venia de la mano con un hombre, el niño me saludaba levantando su pequeña mano diciendo otra vez "Mama", yo me pare y una gran emoción recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi corazón, iba a caminar hacia ellos cuando justo… escuche un gran sonido de golpes (de una puerta) y que me llamaban por mi nombre, esos sonidos (me despertaron) provocaron que yo volviera a la realidad sin ver quienes eran esas dos personas.

Señora Sakura – dice Wei golpeando la puerta.

¿Wei? – sentándome en la cama, pasa – dije en voz alta.

Wei abre la puerta haciendo un reverencia de saludo, lamento despertarla Señora.

Yo solo lo mire asintiendo con mi cabeza y diciéndole: Me puedes llamar solo Sakura Wei – dije parándome de la cama.

Esta bien Señorita Sakura (Mirándome) llamo el joven Shaoran avisando que llegaría en una hora mas, para la cena con su prima y el joven Hiragisawa.

Si es verdad – mire la hora, tanto tiempo dormí, si solo me había recostado hace unos momentos atrás, moví mi cabeza y le sonreí a Wei dándole las gracias por avisarme.

Bueno me retiro permiso – me dice sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

Me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, camine hacia ahí me saque la ropa que traía puesta y entre en la regadera, di el agua y mientras caía en mi rostro comencé a recordar lo que había soñado hace unos momentos atrás, ¿Qué fue ese sueño? ¿Ese niño me llamaba "Mama"? si ... eso fue lo que escuche, cerré mis ojos y trate de recordar las imágenes de aquel sueño, era un paisaje muy bello que ahora pensándolo bien se me hacia muy familiar yo ya había estado ahí antes pero bueno era la voz de un niño, el mismo niño que venia de la mano de un hombre pero ¿Quiénes eran? … podrán ser Shaoran y mi futuro bebe (coloque las manos en mi vientre) o este sueño tendrá otro significado, pero si fuera así ¿Qué podría ser? Mi futuro con mi familia o otra cosa yo no (muevo mi cabeza) no lo se.

Pasaron los segundos, pasaron los minutos y paso la hora, llegue a la casa abri la puerta y ahí estaba ella, tan perfecta, tan hermosa sonriéndome, de hecho pensándolo bien de hace un tiempo atrás que la veo mas linda y radiante que nunca, sus ojos brillan un poco mas (de lo normal) y sus caderas están mas anchas ¿Por qué me estoy fijando en eso? – dije pensando para mi mismo y camine sonriendo hacia ella diciendo en voz alta.

Hola Princesa – me acerque y le di un beso.

Querido Shaoran, que bueno que llegaste – me dice sonriendo, temprano.

Oeh – dije yo mirándola serio ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Mi amor no te enojes – dijo ella abrazándome, no me malinterpretes.

Esta bien Sakura, no estoy molesto – le dije acariciando su cabello.

Ella subió su rostro a la altura de mi boca, me besa apasionadamente y al terminar ese beso tan cálido, tan tierno me suelta diciendo:

Iré a la cocina (mirándome) a ver como van con las cosas para la comida.

Claro Princesa yo subiré a tomar una ducha y a colocarme ropa mas cómoda.

Si mi amor acuérdate que los muchachos llegan en unos veinte minutos aproximadamente.

Yo solo moví mi cabeza y sonreí, ella se dirigía a la cocina y yo a las escaleras, camine por ellas y al terminar de subir camine hacia mi habitación, entre y me saque la ropa, fui al baño metiéndome en la regadera y mientras caía el agua sobre mi cabeza recordé la conversación que tuve con mi hermana por la mañana. No puedo dejar pasar las recomendaciones que me dio pero también pienso que es una nueva estrategia de mi familia para que yo vuelva a tomar mis responsabilidades, mi Madre se a encargado perfectamente de todo en mi ausencia pero pasado mañana al cumplir mis 25 años todo cambiara en el Imperio Li, si yo no tomo el lugar que me corresponde toda mi familia perderá liderazgo y opinión en el Consejo de los Clanes y las otras descendencias se harán cargo de todo y mi familia pasara a un segundo plano, eso es lo que mi Madre no querría por que por largos años mi Padre dirigió las Empresas Li y ...

**... S.K.T.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Después de su muerte yo también debía seguir con esa tradición pero no lo hice y ella están orgullosa que nunca me diría que necesita mi ayuda.

Termine de tomar mi ducha corta, Salí de la regadera tomando la toalla y seque mi pecho, la deje en mi cintura y camine hacia el dormitorio, al llegar ahí abrí las puertas del gran armario que tiene mi querida Sakura en nuestra habitación y busque algo de ropa cómoda, cuando miro algo que brillaba en el fondo y al ver detenidamente mas al fondo me doy cuenta que era un regalo y yo curiosamente quise verlo ¿A lo mejor era mi regalo de cumpleaños? … claro que mas puede ser – dije en voz alta y sacando el regalo del armario, lo abrí y valla que fue mi sorpresa al ver su interior.

¿Qué es esto? – dije Tomando uno y observándolo detenidamente, ¿Trajes de Bebe?, pero porque (guardando el trajecito de donde lo había sacado) (del regalo color verde) ¿Sakura me estará ocultando algo? No (moviendo la cabeza) que estoy pensando, ella no me ocultaría nada ¿o si?

Mientras tanto abajo, ya habían llegado Tomoyo junto a Eriol, los recibí en la puerta y los hago pasar a la sala.

Sakurita prima – me dice sonriendo Tomoyo.

Eriol solo sonríe y me dice:

Buenas noches Sakura, traje este Merlot (mostrándome la botella) para la cena.

El me pasa la botella y yo la recibo diciendo:

Tu sabes que no era necesario Eriol – le dije sonriendo.

Lo se Sakura – me dice, pero igual era mi deber ya que esta noche nos invitaron a cenar (sonriendo)

Eriol – dice Tomoyo.

Pero si es la verdad – dice sonriendo y mirando a mi prima, querida.

Yo solo rei por el comentario de el prometido de mi prima y mejor amigo de mi amado Shaoran, el siempre con su humor, cuando por las escaleras venia el…

Buenas noches – dije al llegar al final de las escaleras y caminando hacia ellos.

Amigo – dice sonriendo.

Eriol me da la mano mientras que Tomoyo me sonríe, mi Sakura se acerca a mi sonriendo y tomándome del brazo, yo la mire fijamente y pude contemplar esos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda que cada vez que los veia sentía una gran paz que me invadía, ella me mira y me pregunta sonriendo:

¿Sucede algo mi amor?

Y ahí me acorde del regalo que había encontrado dentro del armario así que le dije susurrando: ¿Princesa tengo algo que preguntarte?

¿Preguntar? – dice soltándome del brazo y se coloca al frente de mi diciendo ¡Dime mi amor!

En el armario encontré una bolsa de regalo color verde… dije mirándola.

¿Bolsa de regalo? – dice con una gotita en la cabeza ¿Color verde?

La note un poco acomplejada por mi pregunta ya que no se acordaba de lo que le estaba diciendo o eso creía yo, Eriol y Tomoyo solo nos observaban sonriendo…

… El me miraba atentamente con esa mirada tan firme y segura que tiene Shaoran y ahí recién me callo la teja, como se me había olvidado que en el armario deje el regalo que Tomoyo me había obsequiado por la mañana así que un poco nerviosa le pregunte:

¿Lo abriste mi amor? – dije yo aun asombrada por mi descuido.

Eh si – dijo el, es que pensé que era para mi (mueve su cabeza) lo lamento.

Shaoran (movi mi cabeza sonriéndole) que curioso eres.

Lo se (sonriéndome) no fue mi intención.

Yo lo mire sonriéndole y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras que el nuevamente me pregunto…

Lo que no entiendo – dice un poco serio, era su contenido Princesa.

Yo empiezo a tartamudear y mirando mis manos dije: eh yo…

¿Por qué tenia ropa de bebe? – dice tomando mis manos.

Y… al frente de nosotros

Ni se te ocurra decir algo chistoso – dice Tomoyo tomando el brazo de Eriol.

Pero Querida – la mira.

Te conozco Eriol Hiragisawa (sonríe) y se que no pierdes el momento y las oportunidades para molestar a los muchachos (lo mira) prométemelo.

Bueno (sonríe) esta bien (mueve la cabeza) lo prometo.

Yo subi la vista de mis manos envueltas por las de el, hacia la altura de su rostro y torpemente le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

**... S.K.T.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

¿Qué ropa de bebe mi amor? – y mordí mi labio inferior pensando, no tenias otra cosa que decir Sakura.

El me miro y comenzando a fruncir su ceño me dice:

La que esta en la bolsa de regalo color verde – decía con una gotita en la cabeza, la que esta en el armario Sakura.

Yo solo solté sus manos por reflejo y me di la vuelta quedando al frente de mi prima y su prometido, creo que había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad, **el** tenia que saber que dentro de unos pocos meses seriamos padres.

¿Qué pasa Princesa? – me dice susurrando en el oído ya que no me había dado cuenta que el había cruzado sus brazos por mi cintura y sus manos estaban en mi vientre.

Shaoran – dije yo cerrando los ojos y colocando mis manos sobre las de el y pensando para mi misma, ya es ahora o nunca, cuando justo en ese momento escucho la voz de mi prima diciendo:

Oh no puede ser – dice con un tono de preocupación, que despistada e sido prima.

Yo abrí mis ojos y la mire con cara de asombro ya que no sabia a que se refería pero ella solo me sonríe y continua hablando, mientras que Eriol como Shaoran se encontraban callados y escuchando atentamente.

Se me quedo el regalo aquí – dice soltando el brazo de Eriol y acercándose a mi, el regalo que había comprado esta mañana.

¿El regalo? – dice Eriol y pregunta rápidamente ¿Y para quien?

Para una amiga mi amor – dice ella acercándose a el, que esta encinta.

¿Amiga? Querida – mirándola ¿Qué amiga?

No seas tan preguntón Eriol – tomándole el brazo.

Eriol solo mueve la cabeza susurrando… ese cuento no me lo creo Tomoyo y ella le dice: prometo que te lo contare (le sonríe) siempre y cuando tu me cuentes que te tiene feliz desde la semana pasada-

¿Qué? – dice el asombrado, que dijiste.

Lo que escuchaste querido – soltándole el brazo y diciendo en voz alta nos mira ¿Cierto Sakura?

Eh si – dice ella un poco sonrojada.

Se me quedo esta tarde, mi querida y hermosa prima - llega al lado de mi Sakura sonriendo, lo guardo.

Eso es cierto – dije soltando y mirando a mi amada.

Tomoyo compro ese regalo y se le quedo aquí en la casa cuando me vino a dejar después de nuestro almuerzo, yo lo guarde en el closet para luego pasárselo – dice ella moviendo su cabeza.

Yo solo la mire sonriendo y a los segundos dije: Bueno Tomoyo entonces (la mire) esta vez no se te valla a quedar el regalo (sonreí)

No claro que no – me contesto.

Cuando justo en ese momento entra Wei a la sala avisándonos que la cena estaba servida, pasamos al comedor y después de haber comido nos encontrábamos con el postre conversando y recordando algunas anécdotas y travesuras de nuestra juventud.

¿Te acuerdas cuando llegamos a Japón? – me dice Eriol sonriendo.

Claro estaba escapando de mis responsabilidades y tu me acompañaste – dije mirándolo y luego mire a Sakura, tome su mano y la junte con la mía, bueno y también en esa venida a este país fue cuando nos vimos por primera vez Princesa.

Si – dije sonriendo y mirándolo, tienes razón fue cuando nos conocimos mi amor.

Eran dos rebeldes sin causa – dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

Querida – dice Eriol mirando a Tomoyo, lo dirás por Shaoran por que yo siempre lo he sido.

Nosotros solo reímos ante el comentario de Eriol, a los minutos después terminamos el postre y los muchachos deciden ir a tomar un bajativo al despacho mientras que nosotras subimos a mi dormitorio.

Gracias por ayudarme Tomoyo.

No tienes por que darlas prima – me dice sonriendo.

Pensé que había llegado el momento de contarle a Shaoran (tocándome la barriga) sobre la vida que esta creciendo dentro de mi.

Te ayude Sakura porque – me mira sonriendo, primero que nada yo te hice ese regalo y se me olvido que al dártelo tu lo guardarías aquí y Li lo encontraría, preguntaría y sospecharía (mirándome) y también por que no era el momento...

**... S.K.T.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Adecuado para hacerlo ya que estábamos nosotros presentes y lo ideal querida prima seria que lo hablaran los dos solos.

Gracias por tu consideración prima – mirándola moví mi cabeza y camine hacia el armario sacando la bolsita de regalo y mirando su interior dije: a mi también se me fue, debería haberla dejado en otro lugar, mi Shaoran parece haberlo creído pero Eriol no tenia mucha cara de hacerlo (mirándola)

Tu sabes lo escéptico que es mi prometido (mirándome) pero no te preocupes por que de eso me encargo yo.

Espero no traerte problemas con el. (Me senté a su lado)

No prima – me toca el hombro, quédate tranquila.

Y en el despacho de mi querido Shaoran…

¿Qué te pasa? – le dije pasándole el vaso.

No nada – dice moviendo su cabeza, me acordaba de lo que conversábamos en la cena (mirándome) con las muchachas.

Así – le dije sonriendo, no me digas que te trajo recuerdos.

Pues claro, ¿Acaso a ti no Li?

Si – dije, a mi también ya que en esos años mi Padre aun estaba con vida… al decir eso se me vino a la mente la ultima vez que converse con el.

Xiao Lang escúchame – decía Hien Li, mirando aun joven que caminaba de un lado a otro en el despacho. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

No me pida eso Padre – dije moviendo mi cabeza.

Hijo (me toma del brazo) para por favor.

Yo pare mirándolo y le dije: que me va a decir que ya no haya escuchado antes Padre.

Tu Madre solo busca tu bienestar hijo, ella quiere que tengas un futuro feliz y tranquilo aquí en Hong Kong.

¿Futuro feliz y tranquilo? – dije haciendo una pequeña mueca en mis labios. Yo no necesito que nadie vea mi bienestar y que decida por mí, yo ya soy grande para tomar mis propias decisiones y elegir que hare con mi vida.

Eso lo se Xiao Lang pero tienes que tener en cuenta que tu eres la única descendencia directa del Clan Li y por ende mi único sucesor hijo.

Padre si – dije suspirando, siempre he obedecido y seguido las costumbres, las normas y las responsabilidades que me han impuesto desde mi infancia, al pie de la letra pero ya no puedo mas (moviendo la cabeza) no quiero estar en este lugar lleno de mentiras, de envidias y rivalidades con los otros Clanes del Consejo –dije sentándome en un gran sillón del despacho de la Mansión Li.

Se que no debimos exigirte tanto hijo pero créeme que te entiendo – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

¿Qué? – dije yo asombrado y mirándolo.

Yo a tu edad tampoco quise asumir mis responsabilidades y muchas veces dude si abandonar mis sueños (moviendo su cabeza) era lo correcto.

Yo nunca me imagine que le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a mí.

Yo fui el mayor de tres hermanos, y por ende tenia que seguir con la costumbre de nuestra Familia ya que tu sabes que por generaciones, los primogénitos de la Dinastía tienen que seguir con la Tradición y mi compromiso con tu madre ya estaba anunciado, hasta el mismo día de mi boda con Ieran me arrepentía de no haberme enfrentado a mi Padre y a mi Madre como tú lo haz hecho con nosotros.

¿Y por que seguiste adelante con todo?

¿Por qué? – me dice sonriendo, no te lo imaginas hijo.

Yo lo mire y mire una foto que había en una pequeña mesita de centro, era una fotografía muy linda de mis padres sonriendo de más o menos como mi edad y volví a mirarlo diciéndole: ¿Lo hiciste por amor? Es eso verdad.

El solo asiente con su cabeza sonriendo, cuando vi a tu Madre caminar hacia el altar tan radiante, tan hermosa cambio mi forma de pensar y ahí en ese momento tome la decisión de seguir adelante con mi obligación y no mirar hacia atrás solo mirar hacia delante junto ella…

Padre si me fui de China anteriormente fue por no seguir con todo lo que me imponía y me obligaba el Imperio Li, después en Japón, me relaje y solo me dedique a vivir el día a día, sin preocupaciones y sin limites, hasta que la conocí y me vida cambio por completo, ahí entendí que hiciera lo que hiciera, estuviera donde estuviera nunca escaparía de mis responsabilidades y a mis deberes como el único heredero de la Dinastía.

El coloca su mano sobre mi hombro derecho y me dice: Shaoran hijo (sonriendo) lo único que quiero es que seas feliz sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyare incondicionalmente, se que gracias a esa muchacha japonesa tu regresaste a nosotros, con tu familia pero también se que no eres feliz aquí en tu hogar, así que (mirándome) hace tu vida como tu la quieras, sigue tus propios pasos haciendo tu propio camino y destino, siguiendo al amor de tu vida y haciendo tus propias reglas, no quiero que el día de mañana mi único ...

**... S.K.T.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Hijo se arrepienta de haber tomado una decisión equivocada, la respuesta siempre la encontraras en tu corazón.

Yo no supe que decir ante esas palabras y lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarlo, ese fue el último recuerdo que tenia de mi Padre, moví mi cabeza volviendo a la realidad y mire el vaso que sostenía en mi mano derecha.

Amigo el Señor Hien siempre quiso una vida mejor para ti (mirándome) mejor que la que tuvo el en China, por eso te dijo esas palabras y aconsejándote que todo lo que tenias que saber se encontraba en el fondo de tu corazón.

Si es verdad (subí mi vista hacia la de el) gracias a esa conversación que tuvimos decidí irme de China, hacer mi vida junto a Sakura y no seguir con lo que se supone que era mi destino, con lo que era mi vida en Hong Kong, con el Imperio y mi Presidencia en el Consejo (moví la cabeza) pero eso significo dejar a mis Hermanas alla y que mi Madre no me dirigiera la palabra desde entonces.

Ese se puede arreglar amigo y lo sabes – dijo el tocándome el hombro, no crees que ya es hora de perdonar y de avanzar con la familia Li (sacando su mano de mi hombro) sin rencores y enojos de por medio,

¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Ya han pasado dos largos años desde que me fui, un año desde la muerte de mi Padre, (mirándolo) tengo tantas ganas de volver a ver a mis Hermanas sobre todo ahora con lo que esta pasando en China.

¿Con lo que esta pasando? – sentándose en la silla, ¿A que te refieres con eso Shaoran?

Lo que pasa es que… comencé a contarle a Eriol lo que sucedía, el accidente de mi hermana Sheifa, la llamada de Fanren, el paradero de Meiling y Fuutie, en fin todo lo que sabia de la Familia Li.

No estas hablando en serio – dice Eriol asombrado.

Claro que lo hago, ¿Tú crees que estaría jugando con algo así? – dije serio mirándolo y sentándome al frente de el.

No (moviendo la cabeza) me malinterpretes amigo, solo lo decía por que tu Familia desde siempre a tenido problemas con los Clanes de China y eso a significado que tengan varios enemigos.

Si y lo mismo le dije a Wei (asentí con mi cabeza) pero Fanren insiste que no es eso, así que no se que pensar – dije moviendo el trago que estaba en mi vaso.

Tu sabes que las Coincidencias no existen Shaoran (mirándome) puede que sea verdad y que tu Hermana no este exagerando.

Es que eso es lo que no se, si estar alerta con lo que esta pasando o no.

Haber espera si dice Fanren que las cosas en Hong Kong están cambiando que están sucediendo cosas sin explicación con tu Familia ¿Por qué a qui no a pasado nada? – lo dice mirándome serio.

Por eso no se si creer o no, (moviendo la cabeza) si fuera cierto ya me hubiera pasado algo.

Pero no puedes estar tan relajado, ni tampoco bajar tu guardia amigo, a lo mejor no han dado con tu paradero y por eso no te a pasado nada (moviendo la cabeza)

Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza y pensé que Eriol tenia razón, por que no había pensado en eso antes… tengo que proteger a Sakura.

Por favor Shaoran – dice haciendo que con esas palabras vuelva a la realidad, tienes que tomar medidas al respecto.

Si lo se – dije suspirando.

Aunque a lo mejor no sea nada grave tienes que cuidarte y también cuidar a tu amada.

Si a Sakura le pasa algo por mi culpa yo – me quede callado y agachando la mirada.

Lo se amigo, por eso esta en tus manos el bienestar de ella y el tuyo.

Mientras tanto nosotras ya habíamos acabado nuestra conversación así que nos dirigimos a las escaleras, caminado por ellas Tomoyo me dice:

Vamos de compras mañana por la mañana – dice sonriendo, valga la redundancia.

Yo solo reí y le dije: claro tengo que buscar un vestido bonito para la cena del día miércoles, para el cumpleaños de Shaoran.

Tomoyo solo sonríe y continué hablando cuando llegamos a la sala…

Es que ya no me queda nada de la ropa que tengo en el armario.

Ella solo se ríe a carcajadas mientras que yo ya me estaba colocando seria así que le dije: No te rías (mirándola) mala prima.

Lo siento Sakura es que no podía evitar de hacerlo.

**... S.K.T.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Moví mi cabeza diciéndole: Tienes razón es verdad, yo también reí junto a ella, cuando en ese momento se abre la puerta del despacho saliendo los muchachos, Shaoran coloca su brazo derecho en mi cintura y sonríe diciendo:

¿Qué es lo gracioso muchachas?

Lo de siempre mi amor – dije yo.

¿Lo de siempre? – pregunta Eriol.

Es que mi prima y sus chistes (mueve la cabeza) es eso amor – dice Tomoyo tomando el brazo de su prometido.

Como siempre Eriol tu futura esposa riéndose de mí.

Todos rieron ante el comentario que hice, al pasar el ratito de risa, los muchachos se despidieron y se fueron, nosotros nos miramos y el me beso… al terminar de hacerlo me dice:

Iré al despacho y luego subiré al dormitorio Princesa.

¿Pasa algo mi amor? – le pregunte.

No (sonríe) Sakura, solo que tengo que solucionar un tema y en unos minutos mas estaré contigo – dándome un beso en la frente, camina hacia su despacho y entra en el.

Yo subí a la habitación y me senté en la ventana, en el marco de ella ya que era esa ventana que tanto me encantaba desde pequeña, la tenia en mi habitación en la casa de mi Padre (una bay Window) esas que son sobresalientes, me quede observando la noche oscura y las pocas estrellas que habían y también pensaba que era lo que le iba a regalar a Shaoran en su cumpleaños y en voz alta dije: Ya se, me pare en dirección a mi escritorio y de el saque una libreta junto a un lápiz, nuevamente me senté en el marco de la ventana, apoye la libreta en mi piernas y comencé a escribir una carta para mi Querido Shaoran, una carta que decía todo lo que yo sentía por el, lo importante que el a sido en mi vida y también dándole la noticia de nuestro bebe, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo esta carta por que estuve pensando que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para el seria decirle que seria Padre y también por que soy un poco olvidadiza ya que probablemente cuando llegara el día se me olvidarían las palabras o me quedaría en blanco obvio al ver a mi amado quien no lo haría (reí)

… justo en ese instante sentí un gran panzazo en mi corazón y una sensación de miedo ¿Pero miedo por que? No entiendo por que últimamente me esta pasando esto (de nuevo), ya había dejado de sentir estas sensaciones extrañas pero ahora pensándolo bien también estaban los sueños que he tenido ¿Qué significa todo esto? Será que algo va a pasar… Desde muy pequeña que tengo una percepción diferente y distintas de las cosas no se como definirlo un sexto sentido quizás… pero ahora no lo se desde un tiempo atrás que deje de tener esas visiones y ver sueños con significados, desde que me fui a vivir con Shaoran ese Don poco a poco fue desapareciendo, (suspirando) solo espero que no sea nada malo…

Y en el despacho…

¿Te comunicaste con el secretario de la familia Wei? – dije yo mientras estaba escribiendo en mi notebook personal un correo para me Hermana Feimei que se encontraba en estos momentos en el extranjero.

Si joven señor ya esta todo arreglado – dice mirándome.

Quiero que coloques vigilancia aquí en la casa también.

¿En la casa? Usted cree que…

Yo lo interrumpo diciendo: quiero no creer Wei pero no debemos confiarnos.

Tiene razón – asintiendo con su cabeza, joven Shaoran.

No quiero que nada le pase a Sakura y cuando no este con ella durante el día no podre protegerla (lo mire) así que necesito que tú me ayudes con su seguridad.

Lo que ordene, pondré vigilancia en la casa, para la Señora Sakura y para usted también Señor.

Eso si, todavía no le cuento nada a ella (moví mi cabeza) así que te pediré discreción por el momento o hasta ver que nada malo sucederá.

Si no se preocupe, los guardaespaldas se mantendrán a distancia con la Señora para que ella no se de cuenta de nada y pueda seguir con su día normal.

Gracias por tu fidelidad y lealtad Wei – le dije sonriendo, sin tu ayuda y discreción no sabría que hacer o en quien confiar muchas veces.

Joven para mí es un placer ayudarle ya que estoy para servirle y también por que es mi deber, ya que le prometí a su Padre que velaría y cuidaría de usted.

Mi Padre – dije suspirando, no sabes cuanta falta me hace.

Lo se joven pero créame que el esta muy orgulloso de usted, (mirándome) de la persona hecha y derecha que se a convertido su único hijo.

¿Aunque no seguí con las tradiciones y con las costumbres que se me imponían? – dije agachando la mirada.

No piense en eso, el esta orgulloso de usted por que es una persona integra, con valores marcados y con un espíritu decidido, por que tiene una fuerza ...

**... S.K.T.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Impresionante para levantarse… ¿Acaso no lo a comprobado usted al venirse a Japón?

Yo solo subí mi mirada y lo vi a ahí sonriéndome, mientras que el continuaba hablando.

Usted dejo todos los lujos y las riquezas que tuvo desde su nacimiento, desde su infancia y su adolescencia para venirse a un país que no es el suyo aparte que se vino con lo que tenia puesto y vea lo que a logrado en tan solo dos años (mirándome) tiene su pequeño Bufet de abogados, su casa que aunque la este pagando todavía… es suya y también esta la Señora Sakura.

Tienes razón ¿Qué mas podría pedir? Tengo todo lo que quiero – le dije sonriendo.

Así que por favor no se sienta culpable por no seguir con lo que le correspondía hacer.

Si claro (le sonreí) no lo hare... Solo que tengo dando vuelta en mi cabeza el tema del Testamento que dejo mi Padre.

El Testamento – dijo el, si es verdad pasado mañana será su cumpleaños Nº 25 y vencerá la clausula en esa fecha.

Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza y digo: Si y tengo que decidir, (muevo la cabeza) eso es lo que no me gusta ya que años atrás decidí por mi y por mi felicidad, el problema ahora es que esta en juego los años de esfuerzo de la Familia Li y eso me esta pesando.

Otra vez tendrá que decidir joven señor.

Y mi Madre están testaruda y orgullosa que no me va pedir que regrese ya que le falle una vez – dije con nostalgia.

Joven Shaoran disculpe por tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden pero déjeme decirle, con todo respeto que no tiene por que darle tanta importancia, no es malo solo pensar en uno mismo ni tampoco egoísta, si lo vemos en un punto de vista ya que usted es feliz y esta tranquilo con una vida normal aquí en Japón (mirándome) el dilema es que si regresa a China tendría muchos mas cargos que antes, será la cara visible del Imperio Li en todos los aspectos tanto financieros como en lo socio-político y también la Presidencia del Consejo, a sus cortos 25 años tendrá esa gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y si lo vemos por el otro punto de vista al no aceptar su Tío Shia Li tomara el cargo de ser la cabecilla del Imperio y del Consejo de los Clanes de China, dejando a su familia, a la Señora Ieran y a sus hermanas totalmente descubiertas, solo con parte de la fortuna que heredo su Madre de su Padre así que … - se queda callado.

Esta en mis manos ver por mi Libertad y Felicidad o ver por el Bienestar de mi Familia en China.

Lamento mucho ser tan sincero joven solo quería que supiera los Pros y los Contra de la decisión que tiene que tomar.

No te preocupes Wei si es (moviendo mi cabeza) mi realidad, se cuales son mis deberes, al haber nacido bajo el apellido Li y se que también tengo que hacer sacrificios (suspire) aunque no los quiera (parándome)

Mientras tanto…. En mi habitación a los minutos después.

Menos mal que termine esta carta para mi Querido Shaoran, voy a dejarla en el mismo sobre que contiene las fotografías de la primera Ecografía de nuestro bebito – dije yo mientras me paraba del marco de mi ventana, me acerque a mi cartera y saque el sobre, doble la carta en dos partes y la deje dentro junto a las fotitos de nuestro primer hijo.

Justo en ese instante sentí pasos fuera de nuestra habitación, es Shaoran - dije para mi misma guardando rápidamente el sobre en mi cartera, en ese instante mi amado abre la puerta y queda un poco sorprendido ya que yo estaba en la cama sentada sonriente y observándolo.

Princesa – dije yo, ¿Pensé que ya estabas dormida?

No mi amor (me sonríe) estaba esperando que subieras.

Si lo lamento – caminando hacia ella y sentándome a su lado le dije: me demore más de lo que pensaba.

No te preocupes Shaoran, lo bueno es que ya llegaste (sonriendo).

Si (agache mi mirada)

¿Sucede algo? – me dice colocando su mano sobre la mia que estaba apoyada en la cama, yo solo la mire sin decir palabra alguna.

Querido Shaoran tu sabes que me preocupa mucho lo que te suceda (acariciándome el rostro con su otra mano) es por eso que también sabes que puedes confiar en mi, si tienes algún problema.

Princesa yo… no me salen las palabras, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no se por donde comenzar – pensé para mi mismo, mientras que ella solo me observaba sonriendo…

… Se que algo le sucede ya que lo noto un tanto distraído y pensativo, no me gusta cuando esta así tan serio y con esa mirada de preocupación, (mirándolo) pareciera que es algo grave ya que esta muy callado, a lo mejor no debería haberle preguntado, ¿Por qué no me dice nada? Puede ser que lo haya...

**... S.K.T.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Acomplejado o puesto en una situación difícil – dije pensando para mi, mientras que lo miraba, el solo tenia su vista agacha, pareciera que estaba pensando o simplemente ido así que de dije: Mi amor si no me puedes contar, tranquilo (sonreí) no te preocupes.

No es eso – dije yo, Princesa (mirándola) es solo que no quiero inmiscuirte en ellos.

¿Tan graves son? – me dijo ella con su mirada y voz de preocupación.

Lo único que puedo decirte es que después de la muerte de mi Padre, hace menos de un año apareció su Testamento.

¿Testamento? (mirándome) el Señor Hien dejo un Testamento.

Si – asintiendo con mi cabeza, cuando llego Wei a vivir con nosotros trajo consigo el original (la mire) ya que me pertenece la mayor parte de lo que esta escrito ahí.

¿Mayor parte? Yo (moviendo su cabeza) no entiendo o sea ¿Tienes una fortuna?

Yo solo suspire diciendo: Algo así, la verdad Sakura es que nunca he necesitado ese dinero, (moviendo mi cabeza) no tendremos grandes lujos pero por lo menos vivimos bien, tranquilos y felices… (Sonreí) los dos con nuestras cosas.

Si (me sonríe) y lo se querido Shaoran, yo tampoco nunca he necesitado nada, a mi lo único que me importa es estar contigo… con todo o sin nada (mirándome) solos tu y yo.

Gracias por decir esas palabras Princesa – le sonríe, lo que pasa es que hay un tema complicado con ese Testamento (mirándola) existe un clausula de vigencia y la fecha de termino es pasado mañana.

¿Pasado mañana? – le dije mirándolo un poco asombrada, es tu cumpleaños mi amor.

Si Sakura, hay una gran decisión que debo tomar y es por eso que últimamente estoy un poco mas distraído de lo normal y también mas ocupado.

Shaoran mi amor… solo lo mire y el siguió hablando.

El Testamento consiste en que me tengo que hacer cargo de mis (mirándola) responsabilidades en el Imperio Li y tomar la Presidencia del Consejo de los Clanes mas poderosos y ricos de China (suspire) si no llego hacer eso, mi familia se quedaría con la cuarta parte de la fortuna de los Li y también serán degradados de categoría en la Dinastía y no tendrían ni voz ni voto sobre las Empresas y los Consorcios.

¿Y pueden hacer eso? – dije yo mirándolo atentamente.

Me temo que si – dije moviendo mi cabeza, por el momento mi Madre se a encargado de todo pero el testamento esta por vencer y al no tomar mis responsabilidades, las costumbres y tradiciones como me corresponde, mi Familia será la que sufra las consecuencias siendo humillada ante la Sociedad y los Clanes (la mire)… Y mi tío Shia Li se hará cargo de todo siendo la cara visible del Imperio Li (agache la mirada) así que no se que hacer.

Querido Shaoran – lo abrace diciéndole: ¿Por qué no me habías contado? Estuviste tanto tiempo con este gran peso encima.

Sakura – dije abrazándola fuerte, esta es una decisión muy difícil de tomar ya que si regreso a China, nuestras vidas serán totalmente distintas y si hago la vista gorda yo no … me quede callado.

No digas mas – le dije interrumpiéndolo y soltándolo… Mi amor mírame (mirándolo) sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyare siempre, si tienes que volver con tu Familia y tomar tus responsabilidades te acompañare, por que a donde tu vayas yo iré y sabes por que Querido Shaoran – le dije sonriendo.

¿Por qué Princesa? – dije sonriendo.

Por que yo Te Amo con todo mi corazón y daría mi vida entera con tan solo estar junto a ti… en China, en Japón o en la punta del cerro si es necesario (sonreí) estaremos juntos... Tu y Yo.

Sakura es que… - dije yo mirándola, gracias por todo esto (moviendo la cabeza) por tus palabras, por tu amor y por tu apoyo incondicional (sonreí) yo también Te Amo, de hecho mas que mi propia vida pero tu sabes que si regresamos a China nuestra vida normal cambiaria por completo, (la mire fijamente) no estaríamos solos casi nunca y nuestra intimidad seria invadida por las demás personas, por nuestro entorno.

Yo solo lo miraba atentamente y veía que realmente este tema le afectaba mas de lo que yo pensaba.

Yo solo quiero que tu estés bien Princesa, tranquila (moviendo la cabeza) no quiero exponerte a algo que no te corresponde.

Shaoran gracias por decir todas estas cosas de verdad – asentí con mi cabeza, pero no quiero que por pensar en mi tu Familia tenga o mejor dicho sufra las consecuencias.

Se cuales son mis responsabilidades Princesa (sonreí) y ahora por lo menos me siento mas tranquilo ya que conversamos este tema y gracias a ti tengo mas claras mis ideas…

**... S.K.T.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Mi amor – lo abrace y le susurre al oído, no me des las gracias yo estoy para quererte, para aconsejarte, para apoyarte y para amarte.

Shaoran me toma con sus brazos rodeándome completa y me da un gran y hermoso beso, así paso un poco los minutos y nos acostamos ya que era muy tarde.

Al paso de las horas me desperté ya que sentí muchas nauseas, me movi sacando el brazo de Shaoran que en ese momento tenia sobre mi, al hacerlo el se mueve dándose vuelta para el otro lado, me pare en dirección al baño y después de unos minutos de vomitar en el escusado, me lave las manos y mi cara, camine secándome el rostro con la toalla de manos hacia la puerta, al hacerlo sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi vientre, coloque mis manos sobre el y otra vez lo sentí, solo que ahora lo sentí mas fuerte… que emoción sentir a mi bebe por primera vez, derrame unas lagrimas caminando hacia mi cama y me fije en mi Querido Shaoran, me acerque a el y comencé acariciar su cabello, pensando para mi misma dije: "Amor muy pronto sabrás la gran noticia y podremos llorar juntos de felicidad, como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora por los dos… Se que serás un excelente Padre".

Saque mi mano de su cabello y camine hacia la ventana, mirando el cielo… que raro una noche sin luna, ¿Eso es extraño si estamos en verano? Pero por que estoy pensando en esto, moví mi cabeza mirando hacia el jardín y sentí que estaba siendo observada así que mire a los alrededores, pero no hubo caso ya que no vi a nadie así que cerré las cortinas y camine hacia la cama me senté en ella, al hacerlo creo que desperté a Shaoran por que se sentó detrás de mi diciendo:

¿Princesa que sucede?

Mi amor – me di vuelta para mirarlo, lamento haberte despertado.

No te preocupes (sonrió) ¿Pero sucede algo?

No (moví mi cabeza) para nada – dije acostándome a su lado.

Ella se recostó nuevamente a mi lado, estaba muy helada y creo que hasta temblando así que le iba a preguntar otra vez cuando se me adelanto diciendo:

Estoy bien Shaoran (sonríe abrazándome) de verdad, no te preocupes por mi.

La vi tan inocente, tan indefensa a mi lado que se me vino a la mente todo lo que estaba sucediendo así que le dije: "Tu sabes Sakura – acariciándole el cabello, que yo sin ti me muero"

No me digas esas palabras – dije yo levantando mi cabeza hacia su rostro, me asustas.

Princesa no te asustes por favor… yo solo lo dije sin pensar por que no quiero que te suceda nada.

Y nada va suceder mi amor (sonreí) estamos juntos eso es lo único que importa.

Yo solo la mire y ella coloca sus manos y su cabeza en mi pecho, llego la mañana del martes 12 de julio, era un día oscuro, habían nubes negras en todo el cielo y eso era anormal en verano – pensé cerrando la puerta de mi vehículo.

Joven señor (mirándome) por favor tenga cuidado.

¿Cuidado? – dije bajando el vidrio del vehículo, Wei no me digas que crees en esas cosas todavia.

Joven Shaoran debería tomar en cuenta mis palabras.

Son solo supersticiones (moviendo mi cabeza) Wei.

Un día oscuro en verano no es un buen augurio, (mirándome) pareciera que los Dioses no están muy contentos y en cualquier momento los Ángeles lloran, dando paso a la lluvia.

Esta bien (sonreí) no te preocupes tendré cuidado – dije yo dando la partida a mi automóvil, por favor no se te olvide lo que te pedí anoche.

No se preocupe joven, esta todo listo y arreglado.

Bueno entonces (sonreí) nos vemos después.

Salí por el portón de la casa y al hacerlo me di cuenta que en la calle de al frente (de mi casa) había un vehículo de color negro entero que me siguió al pasar por ahí viniendo detrás de mi, mire por el espejo retrovisor y me di cuenta que eran los guardaespaldas que contrato Wei.

Llegue al edificio bajándome de mí vehículo y a los segundos después se me acercan dos hombres con ternos negros y gafas oscuras hacen una reverencia de saludo y uno me dice:

Buenos días señor Li – dice sacándose las gafas, soy Yamazaki (sonriendo) no se si se acuerda de mi.

Yamazaki claro – dije sonriendo y dándole la mano, que me acuerdo de ti.

El es mi compañero Tadashi – mostrándolo.

Buenos días señor – dice Tadashi.

Yo solo asiento mi cabeza saludando y luego mire a Yamazaki y le pregunte: ¿No sabia que estabas en Japón?

**... S.K.T.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Llegue ayer por la noche, me mando el Secretario de su familia para asistirlo y ayudarlo en lo que necesite (haciendo nuevamente una reverencia)

Gracias, pero tu sabes que no es necesario tantas formalidades (sonreí mirandolos) así que les pediré que se mantengan un poco al margen ya que perdí la costumbre de que alguien me siguiera a todas partes.

Claro como diga – dice el guarda espalda Tadashi comenzando a caminar.

Con permiso señor Li – mirándome y haciendo una reverencia.

Hey Yamazaki, Espera – dije yo mirándolo.

El se detiene y me dice: Señor dígame.

Quiero saber si la casa también esta asegurada.

Si señor – dijo el mirándome, hay dos guardaespaldas en su casa en este momento.

Yo solo lo mire con mucha atención y sintiéndome un poco aliviado ya que esta mañana sentí una sensación muy extraña en el aire ¿Sera mi imaginación? O me estaré volviendo paranoico…

Los guardaespaldas se encuentran afuera de la casa, (mirándome) donde la señora Sakura no los pueda ver ya que el señor Wei nos comento que usted dio la orden de que ella no se diera cuenta.

Si eso es verdad – sonreí, en todo caso con Sakura no hay problema con eso. (Recordando lo despistada que es mi Princesa algunas veces)

Yamazaki solo me mira sonriendo… así pasaron los minutos e ingrese al edificio…

Al paso de la mañana…

¿Señora Sakura va a salir? – me pregunto Wei que en ese momento venia saliendo del despacho de mi amado.

Wei buenos días – dije yo bajando las escaleras, si quede con mi prima de juntarnos en el Centro Comercial.

¿Quiere que la lleve? – dice sonriendo.

No (moviendo mi cabeza) no te preocupes.

Insisto – decía el.

Lo que pasa es que debo pasar a otro lado primero.

Solo dígame donde quiera ir yo mismo la llevo hacia allá.

Yo solo lo mire, mientras que el me sonreía cuando de pronto sentí nauseas (otra vez) unas ganas tremendas de vomitar así que por reflejo me puse la mano en mi boca y Wei un poco preocupado me dice:

¿Se encuentra bien Señora?

Si – dije moviendo mi cabeza, no es nada.

¿Si quiere podemos llamar algún Doctor o ir al Hospital? (mirándome)

No, no es necesario – dije sacándome la mano de mi boca.

Bueno como usted diga (sonriendo) pero si quiere salir no dejare que valla sola.

Yo solo asentí mi cabeza sonriendo… A los minutos después salimos de la casa, una vez en el automóvil Wei que estaba conduciendo me mira por el espejo retrovisor preguntándome:

¿A dónde vamos Señora Sakura?

Al cementerio de la ciudad de Tomoeda – dije yo observando que Wei sonreía… me he despertado esta mañana con la sensación de ir allá, con el deseo de hablar con mi Madre.

¿Ha soñado con la Señora Nadeshiko? – decía Wei.

No (moví mi cabeza) no lo hecho, solo tengo ganas de visitarla (agachando mi mirada) eso es todo.

Tal vez es ella la que desea verla y escucharla (mirando por el espejo) ¿No lo ha pensado?

Subí mi mirada al escuchar esas palabras, Wei tiene razón ¿Puede ser que mi Madre me este llamando? Hace mucho tiempo que no siento su presencia a mi lado y eso es raro (moviendo mi cabeza) ya que cada vez que la he visto o sentido su espíritu, a sido porque algo malo sucedió o esta por suceder… ¿Pero que podría pasar ahora? Si todo esta normal a mi alrededor, seremos Padres (tocándome mi barriga) y aunque tengamos que irnos a China y vivir en otro país para que así mi Querido Shaoran pueda seguir con su Legado... Eso no creo que represente un gran problema, ¿Entonces que puede ser?

Señora Sakura llegamos – dice Wei dándose vuelta y mirándome, ya estamos en Tomoeda.

Era verdad (sonreí) ya estábamos en mi ciudad de origen, nos detuvimos en la entrada del Cementerio a comprar un ramo de flores, las preferidas de mi madre, tan delicadas, tan frágiles pero tan bellas.

**... S.K.T.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Una vez dentro del cementerio Wei se queda esperándome en el automóvil y yo me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraba la bóveda de los Kinomoto, estaba al lado de un gran árbol de cerezo y al costado de la tumba de mi Madre había una pequeña banca, me senté ahí dejando las flores a un costado y cerrando mis ojos, sentí el viento acariciar mi cabello y una gran paz que invadió todo mi ser.

Después de unos minutos en silencio comencé hablar:

"Hola Querida Madre, se que hace mucho tiempo que no te he venido a ver, que no me he comportado como una buena hija visitándote mas seguido pero sabes también que siempre te llevo en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos, es por eso que hoy he querido compartir contigo mi alegría y mi felicidad dándote una gran noticia…

Shaoran y yo seremos Padres (sonreí) y serás abuela por primera vez (se me caen unas lagrimas al decir esas palabras).

Te extraño tanto mamita, ojala que pudieras estar conmigo y que juntas viviéramos esta hermosa etapa de mi vida (sonriendo) que será una gran aventura creo yo… Mi Padre y mi Hermano aun no saben nada, pero la verdad es que muy pocas personas están enteradas de esta hermosa noticia, ni siquiera mi Querido Shaoran lo sabe ya que estaba esperando mañana que sea su cumpleaños para darle la sorpresa, es mas creo que es el mejor regalo que le puedo dar… Se pondrá tan feliz.

De pronto una brisa fresca me hace respirar profundamente y un rico olor invade mí alrededor, un olor al perfume de mi Madre (el que Papa siempre tiene guardado en su despacho)

En ese instante siento la presencia de alguien que esta conmigo y coloca su mano sobre la que tengo yo en mis rodillas y una voz cálida y dulce que susurra mi nombre… es mi Madre – dije yo abriendo lentamente mis ojos.

Al hacerlo veo el espíritu de mi Madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto sentada a mi lado con esa gentil y hermosa mirada esmeralda, (sonreí) también con esa sonrisa tierna y llena de alegría… ella siempre ha provocado el deseo de tenerla junto a mí.

Sakura pequeña – me dice ella aun mas sonriente, me alegro tanto con la noticia que me has dado, estoy muy feliz por ti y por tu amado Shaoran (mirándome) ustedes han logrado transformar su gran amor en un pequeño ser que crece día tras día en ti y que se que les dará mucha mas felicidad (moviendo su cabeza) mas de la que te puedas imaginar (sacando su mano que tenia sobre la mía).

Yo solo sonreí y unas lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, de alegría al tenerla junto a mí… así que le dije:

Mama como quisiera que tu también pudieras vivir mi felicidad, que pudieras verlo nacer, que lo tuvieras en tus brazos y le contaras cuentos de hadas (secándome las lagrimas con mi mano) como lo hacías con Touya y conmigo (movi mi cabeza) aunque yo no lo recuerdo muy bien… Que pudieras sentir su calor, su olor, tratar de sostenerlo cuando se fuera a caer dando sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras… cuando te digiera Abuela.

Mi Querida Sakura – dice sonriendo y pausadamente, en el lugar donde me encuentro podre disfrutar de todas esas cosas, ya que siempre estoy contigo (me toca el pecho, sobre mi corazón) en tu corazón, y a mi nieto lo veré crecer del mismo modo que lo hice contigo (sonriendo) y tu sabes que cuando me necesites yo siempre estaré junto a ti.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar sonriendo feliz por verla ahí conmigo, a mi lado y con esta sensación de paz, de tranquilidad que nos rodeaba.

Pero pequeña Sakura tienes que saber que yo fui la que hice que despertaras esta mañana pensando en mi, que yo te pedí que vinieras a verme este dia por que temo por tu seguridad y por la de mi nieto (mirándome con preocupación) debes cuidarte tu y el bebe también, ya que el _Mal_ se oculta donde menos lo esperas y las _malas intenciones_ (moviendo su cabeza) los _malos sentimientos_ pueden llegar a ustedes alcanzándolos y poniendo en _riesgo la vida_ de los que amas, _de tu familia hija_ (me toma las manos) _adviértele_ al joven Li – diciéndolo muy serio, es muy importante que el comprenda el _peligro que corren_.

Madre – dije asombrada pero con la sensación de un gran temor en mi corazón, ¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? (Mirándola) no me digas estas cosas que me estas asustando.

Hija – soltándome las manos, Sakura.

¿Cuál es el riesgo? Es mi hijo, es Shaoran – le dije agitadamente y con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Pequeña Sakura no llores por favor (moviendo su cabeza) solo te pido que te cuides ya que en esta vida existen muchos malos sentimientos (mirándome) en el mundo en el que vives _reina la Maldad_, _los Odios_, _los Rencores_ y _las Venganzas_ y me temo que están llegando _a sus vidas_.

Madre tienes que decirme que es lo que esta pasando (moviendo mi cabeza) ¿De que debemos cuidarnos? ¿Qué peligro corremos?

Hija tranquila (me toca la cara)...

* * *

Buenas Noches queridos lectores primero que nada pido disculpas por no actualizar los capítulos antes pero la verdad es que no tenia internet...

Espero que les guste los nuevos capítulos que subí... y bueno con un poco de tristeza** (ya que amo esta historia)** les cuento que muy pronto llegara a su final lo mas probable que la termine esta semana.

**Gracias** por leerla y también para las **lindas personas** que se dan el tiempo de dejar **sus comentarios**, **muchas gracias... **También estoy muy **contenta** y muy **feliz** por que** "Un Regalo Muy Especial, El Fruto De Nuestro Amor"** ha tenido muchas visitas y aceptación de ustedes y por eso yo estoy** muy** **agradecida** ya que ustedes son los que me dan el **empuje **y el **impulso** para que yo siga **creando y publicando... **

Y bueno antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a una muy Querida Amiga **Mabel Farías** por su ayuda y su apoyo... ella para mi a sido un pilar fuerte ya que me da sus ideas y escucha todas mis fantasías (antes de publicar), de hecho parte del capitulo anterior y la mayoría de este han sido su creación ... gracias amiga mía por todo** Te Kiero... **(a y recuerda que te seguiré explotando en el trabajo jajajaj)

Como siempre espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. un beso y un abrazo **Saori**.


	26. Chapter 26

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Yo solo la mire sin decir palabra alguna, ¿Por qué me dice eso? A Shaoran y a mí bebe, (moví mi cabeza) a mí nos pasara algo, seguí mirándola hasta que me dice:

Me tengo que ir pequeña Sakura.

No por favor no te vayas – dije yo colocando mi mano sobre la de ella que esta en mi rostro, no me dejes.

Te Amo hija mía con toda mi alma.

Ella comenzó a desvanecerse y yo me quede con un gran dolor en mi pecho diciendo:

Madre no te vayas por favor.

De pronto escucho que me dicen:

¿Señora Sakura se encuentra bien?

Abro mis ojos abruptamente y observo a mi alrededor, veo que estoy en el vehículo… Después de hacer eso miro hacia adelante y Wei me estaba mirando con cara de preocupación, así que yo solo dije: ¿Qué?

¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto de nuevo.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro como un no y coloque mi mano en mi rostro, aun podía sentir el calor de la mano de mi Madre en mi mejilla derecha.

Si quiere podemos parar (mirándome por el espejo retrovisor) para que tome aire.

Asentí con mi cabeza… A los minutos después Wei se estaciona en un parque que queda camino a Tokio, es muy bello y tranquilo, baje el vidrio de la ventana mientras que Wei se bajaba del vehículo diciendo:

Iré al Minimarket que esta al frente a comprar alguna cosa para que se refresque – el sonrió y camino cruzando la calle, yo comencé a llorar con desesperación… Hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con mi Madre, que no sentía su compañía (moviendo mi cabeza) tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados, de felicidad, de alegría como también de pena, de tristeza (suspirando) de preocupación.

Abrí la puerta del vehículo y me senté con mis piernas para afuera, me tomo la cabeza con ambas manos no podía dejar de pensar en la advertencia y en las palabras que había dicho mi Madre en ese sueño, el que acaba de tener.

De pronto llega Wei y en su mano derecha traía una botella con agua, se agacha mirándome preocupado.

Señora por favor tome un poco de agua – dice pasándome la botella.

Yo saco las manos de mi cabeza y recibí la botella, Wei del bolsillo superior del traje que traía puesto comienza a sacar un pañuelo mientras que yo tomaba unos sorbos de la botella.

Permítame Señora – me dice pasándome el pañuelo.

Gracias Wei (moviendo mi cabeza) pero no entiendo que paso (mirándolo) ¿Me quede dormida?

Desde que salimos de la casa se quedo dormida.

¿Salimos? – pregunte un tanto asombrada.

Si – asintiendo con su cabeza, me dijo que se juntaría con su prima (mirándome) con la Señorita Daidouji en el Centro Comercial (sonríe) de hecho íbamos camino hacia allá cuando se quedo dormida.

Pero que me paso, esto no esta bien, me quede dormida (moviendo mi cabeza) yo no recuerdo nada, solo se que me siento agotada, cansada – pensé para mi misma.

Debe calmarse por favor – dice Wei comenzando a pararse, tiene que cuidarse ya que en su estado no puede exaltarse.

¿En mi estado? A que te refieres con eso – dije yo con una gotita en la cabeza y subiendo mi vista hacia el.

Lo que pasa es que últimamente no la he visto muy compuesta y me preocupa un poco su salud.

Yo lo mire y secándome las lágrimas con el pañuelo que me había pasado hace unos momentos atrás solo sonreí.

Señora Sakura usted ha subido un poco de peso (mirándome) ya que esta comiendo un poco mas que antes.

Wei – dije riendo y moviendo mi cabeza, eso no se le dice a una mujer.

En ese momento deje de reírme abruptamente ya que me vinieron unas grandes nauseas y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, así que coloque mi mano por inercia sobre mi boca.

Wei me mira un poco desconcertado y con un tono preocupado me pregunta: ¿Señora esta bien?

Yo respire largo y profundo mirándolo y sacándome la mano de mi boca le conteste: si estoy bien, no te preocupes.

**... S.K.T.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

El solo me mira muy preocupado así que le dije sonriendo:

En serio (moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro) los dos estamos bien (sonreí) ahora por favor llévame al Centro Comercial.

Como ordene Señora – dice Wei sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia.

Mientras tanto….

Bueno me voy – dice Tomoyo tomando su bolso.

Querida – dice Eriol que se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala de un gran Pent-house, ¿A dónde vas?

Me juntare con Sakura (sonríe) ya que la acompañare al Centro Comercial.

Hablando de eso – le dice sonriendo, aun no me cuentas el misterio que te traes con tu prima.

¿Misterio? – dice ella sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza, no hay ningún misterio.

Y tu crees que yo me creí el cuento ese de tu amiga embarazada (mirándola) si lo creyó Shaoran eso no quiere decir que yo también debía hacerlo.

Eriol – dice acercándose a el y sentándose a su lado, pero ya que estamos hablando de estos temas ¿Por qué tu no me haz contado?

¿Contado que? – dice el levantando una ceja.

¿Qué es lo que se traen (mirándolo) tu y Li?

Nosotros (moviendo la cabeza) no se de que hablas.

Mi amor – dice Tomoyo.

Eriol solo observa la mirada azulada de su prometida sin decir palabra alguna, en cambio ella sonríe diciendo:

¿Tú me ocultas algo?

Yo no – mordiéndose el labio superior, no es cierto – diciéndolo en un tono nervioso.

Entonces por que te pones nervioso – dice sonriendo.

Yo no estoy nervioso (mirándola) aparte que fui yo el que te pregunto primero Querida Tomoyo así que no me salgas ahora con tus preguntas.

Bueno esta bien – sonríe parándose, si tú lo dices Querido.

Tomoyo comienza a caminar justo cuando Eriol la toma por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el y haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas.

Esta bien (suspirando) te cuento (mirándola) si tu me cuentas.

Ella solo sonríe mirándolo atentamente… Al pasar un poco los minutos terminan de conversar, Tomoyo ya sabia que Shaoran en su cumpleaños le pediría a Sakura que se casara con el, por la iglesia. Y Eriol ya estaba enterado que la prima de su prometida estaba encinta con casi cuatro meses y medio de embarazo.

Mi prima se pondrá tan feliz con la propuesta de matrimonio que le hará Li – dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

Y mi mejor amigo también lo estará (sonriendo) va a ser Padre.

Si pero por favor no cuentes nada, ya que si Sakura no la hecho todavía (mirándolo) tendrá sus razones.

No te preocupes no lo hare (moviendo la cabeza) lo que me contaste y lo que yo te conté Querida se quedara en secreto – dice mirándola sonriente, para ti y para mi.

Ella solo sonríe asintiendo con su cabeza, es un secreto de los dos amor (colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el)

Eriol le da un beso tierno y apasionado… Y al terminar de besar a Tomoyo le dice:

Entonces nos vemos en la tarde.

¿En la tarde? – pregunta ella.

Si ya que le caeré de sorpresa a Shaoran en su trabajo y lo invitare almorzar (sonríe con malicia)

Eriol no puedes dejar a Shaoran tranquilo (sonriendo) ni siquiera un día.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no puedo ya que me gusta fastidiarlo.

Mi amor – dice ella mirándolo seriamente.

No me mires así Querida si sabes que bromeo (moviendo su cabeza) solo lo ire a ver para compartir y conversar con mi mejor amigo.

Esta bien (mirando la hora y parándose rápidamente) se me esta haciendo tarde – dice ella dándole un beso en la boca, me voy.

Que te vaya muy bien con tu prima – dice el sonriendo.

Y a ti igual amor – dice ella sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta.

**... S.K.T.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Paso cerca de unos 15 minutos cuando llegue al Centro Comercial, Wei se devolvió a la casa ya que le pedí que lo hiciera por que no sabia cuanto tiempo me tomaría con mi prima, me quede en la entrada por inercia creo ya que no podía parar de pensar en lo que había dicho mi Madre, siento una gran preocupación y un gran miedo que recorre mi cuerpo por completo ¿Qué es lo que trataba de decir mi Querida Madre? Yo no lo entiendo (colocando mi mano en mi pecho) de que se trata todo esto… Cuando siento que por detrás de mí me dicen:

Lamento la demora – tomándome el brazo, Eriol no me dejaba salir del pent-house (sonriendo)

Yo me di vuelta y la mire sin decir palabra alguna, ella me observa y en un tono de preocupación me dice:

Estas bien Sakura.

Si – dije moviendo mi cabeza y sacándome la mano de mi pecho.

¿Esta segura? – dice mirándome atenta y fijamente.

Yo solo moví mi cabeza diciendo: Esta mañana me sucedió algo muy extraño.

¿Extraño? – me dice, ¿Que quieres decir con extraño?

Me quede dormida en el vehículo, cuando Wei me traía para acá (moviendo mi cabeza)

Pero (mirándome) acuérdate que el doctor te dijo que tendrías un poco mas de sueño (sonriendo) de lo normal.

Es que (agache la mirada) hay algo mas.

Prima si quieres (tomándome la mano) nos podemos sentar ahí – dice Tomoyo mostrándome unas bancas que se encuentran en la entrada del Centro Comercial de Tokio, ahí me puedes contar.

Al paso de unos segundos lo hicimos, nos sentamos y ella me queda observando, yo no dejaba de mirar y mover mis manos (de hecho es una maña que tengo cuando estoy nerviosa) hasta que me detuve y aun con la vista agachas comencé hablar:

No es extraño para mi haberme quedado dormida casi todo el trayecto para acá si no que lo extraño fue el sueño que tuve y con quien estuve en el.

¿Cómo? – mirándome, un sueño extraño ¿Y quien era la persona que estaba en ese sueño?

Soñé con mi Madre – dije subiendo mi vista hacia el rostro de mi prima.

¿Con mi tía Nadeshiko?

Si – dije sonriendo, fue un sueño tan real, comenzaba en que salíamos de la casa en la mañana en dirección a Tomoeda, Wei me llevaba al Cementerio General de mi ciudad (moviendo mi cabeza) ya que había despertado en la mañana con una sensación de paz y con unas ganas tremendas de ir a verla o solo estar cerca de ella, hablarle de mi y de mi vida como también de un sinfín de cosas.

Mi prima me miraba atentamente y yo podía ver en ella las facciones de su rostro que de un segundo a otro se reflejaban y transformaban en diferentes sentimientos, pasaron de una sonrisa, de un asombro, a un poco de nostalgia y respeto por las palabras que decía yo en ese momento, así que seguí con el relato del sueño que tuve con mi Madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Llegue al Cementerio, a donde esta la bóveda de mi familia quedándome sentada en esa pequeña banca junto al árbol de cerezo llevando las flores preferidas de mi Madre, comencé hablar y también le conté la noticia de mi bebe (sonreí) ella apareció junto a mi… yo (se me caen unas lagrimas) fue tan real, la sentí como (moviendo la cabeza) si estuviera viva… otra vez a mi lado.

Oh Sakura prima (me abrazo) no se que decirte… (Soltándome) se que el tema de mi tía para ti es delicado e importante.

Si es verdad – dije secándome las lagrimas con el pañuelo de Wei que todavía lo tenia en mi poder… No te negare que me gusto mucho verla ya que hace tiempo que no lo hacia (suspire) aunque lo haya hecho en un sueño.

Mi prima solo me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios hasta que le dije de la advertencia que me había hecho mi Madre.

¿Pero por que te diría eso?

Eso no lo se (moviendo la cabeza) y esta situación me tiene muy mal Tomoyo me da un miedo tremendo pensar que pueda pasarle a mi hijo, o Shaoran y sin saber que, para poder hacer algo o evitar lo inevitable ¿Quizás?

Sakura – me dice tomándome las manos, se que tienes miedo y ahora con mayor razón ya que tu siempre me haz comentado (mirándome) que cada vez que ves a mi tía es por que algo malo va a suceder o esta sucediendo pero si mal no recuerdo eso solo te pasaba desde pequeña hasta unos años atrás ¿Cierto?

Yo asentí con mi cabeza y dije: si tienes razón Tomoyo, entonces entiendes por que estoy tan nerviosa (mirándola) últimamente.

Si claro que lo entiendo (moviendo la cabeza) por eso no te voy a pedir que te tranquilices o que no tengas miedo ya que eso no puedo evitarlo solo que lo...

**... S.K.T.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Único que si te pediré (tomándome las manos) Querida Sakura es que no te guardes las cosas que te pasan (mirándome) se que no podre ayudarte o darte algunas soluciones para las cosas que te están sucediendo pero lo que si se (sonriendo) es que me preocupas prima y por eso sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para escucharte o solo para estar a tu lado… siempre.

Gracias por tus palabras prima (sonreí) siempre haz estado conmigo y eso lo se, aunque en nuestra infancia no muchas personas sabían sobre lo mi Don y las que si no se me acercaban, tu no me juzgaste ni tampoco me tuviste miedo por ser un bicho raro, (moviendo mi cabeza) por no ser alguien común y corriente (suspire) por no ser alguien normal.

Querida Sakura – me dice sonriendo, tu eres la persona mas real y normal que he conocido en toda mi vida… de verdad, al contrario de vería ser yo la que te de las gracias ya que tu siempre me haz brindado un sentimiento de amor, de bondad, de una amistad pura y sincera, sin pedirme nada a cambio o hacerlo por obligación como lo han hecho en toda mi vida la mayoría de las personas que se encuentran a mi alrededor sirviendo a la Familia Daidouji.

Yo solo sonreí felizmente por las palabras de mi prima…

… Bueno al paso de una hora ½ aproximadamente yo me encontraba en una reunión con un cliente, aclarando bastantes puntos y también poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre su caso antes de ir al Tribunal, a los minutos después de terminar la reunión dejo a mi cliente en la puerta y observo que en la sala de espera se encuentra Eriol mirándome y sonriéndome.

Bueno Señor Shouta nos veremos la semana entrante – le dije dándole la mano.

Gracias por su tiempo Sr. Li.

No al contrario (sonreí) gracias a usted por preferir al Bufet **"Li y Asociados"** (haciendo una reverencia)

El Señor Shouta solo sonríe haciendo una reverencia también y comenzando a caminar.

Eriol me mira sonriendo y acercándose hacia mí me dice:

Mucho trabajo Shaoran.

Algo así – conteste sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de mi oficina.

Eriol entra en mi oficina mientras que yo le daba indicaciones a la Secretaria para que no me pasara ninguna llamada, ella asiente con su cabeza y yo ingreso a mi oficina cerrando la puerta de esta.

A que debo tu visita Eriol – dije caminando a mi escritorio.

Yo (sentándose) solo vine a visitar a mi mejor amigo – dice sonriendo y levantando una ceja me mira ¿Acaso no puedo?

Yo solo lo mire y sentándome le dije:

Claro que puedes (moviendo mi cabeza) solo que tu no das puntada sin hilo.

Oeh – se ríe, que mal catalogado me tienes Li.

Lo siento – reí, ¿Pero dime a que venias?

A verte Querido amigo (mirándome) y a invitarte almorzar (sonriendo) para que así pasemos un tiempo juntos.

Sonreí analizando las palabras de mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa, me alegra mucho que este aquí en mi oficina y quiera pasar el tiempo conmigo ya que nosotros tenemos una amistad muy fuerte, desde que tengo uso de razón que somos amigos, el siempre me acompañado en todo y ni siquiera cuando se fue al extranjero cortamos la comunicación (sonreí) y ahora que volvió estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido…

Y ya tienes todo listo (mirándome) para la noche de mañana.

¿Noche de mañana? – dije y se me vino a la mente la Propuesta de Matrimonio que le haría a mi Querida Sakura, así que moví mi cabeza diciendo:

No la verdad es que no había pensado en eso.

Pero Shaoran acuérdate que estas contra el tiempo – dice Eriol sonriendo.

Si (suspire) lo se, es que tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza (moviendo mi cabeza) que se me había olvidado por completo.

¿Si quieres te puedo ayudar? – sonriendo.

¿Ayudar? – dije pasándome la mano derecha por sobre mi cabello.

Se que no eres muy bueno con las citas – sonríe, o mejor dicho no tienes mucha experiencia sobre estos temas.

Si bueno – suspire, en eso tienes razón.

En el almuerzo podemos hablar (mirándome) si quieres.

**... S.K.T.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Claro gracias – asentí con mi cabeza, pero tengo que mandar unos correos primero (mirándolo) antes de salir.

Si no te preocupes (sonriendo) yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Yo solo sonreí moviendo mi cabeza.

Pero paralelamente en el Centro Comercial de Tokio…

Sakura – dice Tomoyo en voz baja.

Si dime – dije yo mirándola.

Es que te quiero decir algo – colocándose al frente de mí.

¿Decir? – dije asombrada, claro te escucho (sonreí y la mire fijamente)

Hay algo extraño que he notado.

¿Extraño? A que te refieres.

Es que – me toma las manos, no voltees pero hace como una hora que hay dos personas siguiéndonos y en estos momentos están detrás de nosotras.

¿Personas? – dije asombrada, ¿Siguiéndonos? Pensé para mi misma.

Si – asintiendo con su cabeza y soltándome las manos.

Yo me iba a dar vuelta cuando ella me mira y me toma del brazo diciendo:

No lo hagas (moviendo la cabeza) ya que ellos no se han dado cuenta que nosotros ya sabemos que están ahí.

Es que yo – la mire.

No te preocupes (sonríe) si hubieran querido hacernos algo ya lo hubieran hecho ¿No lo crees?

Claro – sonreí, tienes razón.

Mejor sigamos con nuestro paseo tranquilamente ¿Ya?

Esta bien, pero – me quede callada.

Ella me observaba atentamente.

Vamos a la cafetería del Primer Nivel – dije.

¿Cafetería? – dice asombrada.

Si – sonreí, es que ahí hacen unos postres exquisitos y la verdad es que tengo antojos de comerlos.

Claro prima (sonriendo) no hay problema, ya que no puedes quedarte con las ganas (mirándome) por que mi futuro ahijadito o ahijadita tienen que comer para crecer dentro de ti fuerte y sano.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza diciendo: Tienes toda la razón.

Así que salimos de la tienda y bajamos por el ascensor en dirección al primer piso, fuimos a esa cafetería que se encuentra en una esquina del Centro Comercial que tiene el nombre de "Los Secretos de Clow" y la verdad es que todo lo que ofrecen en ese lugar es delicioso, muy rico, tienen muchas variedades de postres y malteadas, entramos y nos instalamos en una de las mesas del pasillo ya que estaba un poco lleno el lugar, ordenamos y a los momentos después estábamos conversando hasta que mi prima me pregunta:

¿Y cual es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi primo político?

¿Regalo de cumpleaños? – dije mirándola.

Si Sakura el regalo para Shaoran.

El regalo – dije mientras abría mi cartera, ya que había recordado que la carta que escribí anoche la guarde en el sobre junto a las fotos de la primera Ecografía de mi bebito – pensé para mi misma y cuando saque el sobre dije:

A mi Querido Shaoran le regalare esto (mostrando el sobre que tenia en mi mano)

¿Un sobre? – dice Tomoyo asombrada.

Si esto será – pasándole el sobre a mi prima, el regalo de cumpleaños para el (sonreí)

Tomoyo toma el sobre en sus manos y lo abre, sonríe al ver nuevamente las fotos de mi primer hijo y también saca la carta diciendo:

Son las fotos de tu ecografía pero ¿Y (mirándome) este papel?

Es una carta para el, deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños, le digo lo importante que es en mi vida (mirándola) y también dándole la noticia de que seremos padres.

Sakura (sonríe) creo que es un muy buen regalo darle la noticia (mirándome) al fin pero no crees que la carta esta demás.

Si puede ser – dije yo mirándola, pero tú sabes lo olvidadiza que soy y tú sabes muy bien que de repente digo cosas sin pensar y lo más probable que no encontraría las palabras adecuadas para decirle en ese momento a lo mejor nuestro encuentro resulta ser algo gracioso y no lograre ponerme seria ya que soy un poco ansiosa e impulsiva.

**... S.K.T.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Bueno de eso estamos claras – dice riéndose.

Oeh – dije sonriendo, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes ¿Ya? Basta que yo lo sepa (moviendo mi cabeza).

Pero si tu misma lo estas diciendo prima.

Bueno si tienes razón – me reí.

A los minutos después…

Eriol fue a buscar a Shaoran.

¿A la oficina? – dije.

Si lo iba invitar almorzar.

Que bueno (sonreí) me alegro mucho que pasen tiempo juntos.

En ese momento sentí una sensación de temor y un escalofrió que invadió todo mi cuerpo y por mi mente pasaron imagines… eran como un **Flash Back**.

Vi un edificio muy grande, de la entrada principal venia saliendo Shaoran junto con Eriol, ellos parecían estarse riendo, cuando terminan de hacerlo caminan hacia la calle y cuando van llegando a esta del lado derecho del camino venia un automóvil totalmente negro al llegar cerca de ellos, comienzan a bajar el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto (del vehículo) y sacan una pistola apuntando directamente a donde se encontraban los muchachos, a los segundos se escuchan gritos y veo caer al piso a mi Querido Shaoran, Eriol comienza a pedir ayuda con desesperación tratando de mover a mi amado pero no había caso ya que el no se movía, de pronto mi vista se enfoco en una gran torre que en su punta tenia un reloj que marcaba las 14:25 horas.

De pronto siento que por mi rostro caen lagrimas eran una tras otra, cierro los ojos por miedo, por desesperación, por horror de la escena queriendo que no fuera cierto, que no fuera verdad y a los segundos después los abro… Al hacerlo me encuentro con Tomoyo que me estaba hablando.

Y eso es lo que paso – mirándome ¿Sakura sucede algo?

Yo no podía para de llorar, mi Shaoran (moviendo la cabeza) que es todo esto.

Sakura (tomándome la mano) prima que te pasa.

Yo no pronuncie palabra alguna pero ella me seguía observando preocupada.

Por favor dime algo (mirándome) me estas asustando.

Justo en ese momento me fije en el reloj que traía mi prima en su muñeca derecha que tenía sobre mi mano y dije parándome bruscamente:

Son las 14:15 (moviendo mi cabeza) aun estoy a tiempo.

¿A tiempo de que? – decía Tomoyo preocupada.

Yo no… me quede callada unos segundos mirando el suelo, no puedo explicarte ahora, si no me doy prisa Shaoran (cayéndose unas lágrimas de mis ojos)

Sakura – me toma el brazo parándose, por favor cálmate (mirándome) respira y cuéntame.

No puedo ya te lo dije, tengo que salvar la vida de Shaoran – dije con un semblante fuerte y firme soltándome bruscamente de su agarre.

Ella me quedo mirando un poco desconcertada ya que no entendía a lo que me refería mientras que yo me dirigía a la entrada de la cafetería, al hacerlo no me di cuenta que por la entrada venia entrando un garzón, por reflejo lo esquive pero no logre esquivar la mesa que estaba detrás de el pegándome en la parte baja de mi vientre con las sillas.

Sentí un gran dolor en ese momento pero no me importo ya que yo solo tenia en mi mente llegar a donde se encontraba mi Querido Shaoran para así poder evitar cualquier cosa que le suceda aunque sea con mi vida.

Salí a la calle y corrí en dirección al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Shaoran pero mientras tanto en el café…

¿Señorita se encuentra bien? – dice un hombre vestido de negro y gafas oscuras acercándose a Tomoyo.

Yo no (moviendo la cabeza) no entiendo.

Debe calmarse por favor – dice otro mirándola.

Pero (los mira) un momento ustedes son esos tipos que nos estaban siguiendo hace un rato a mi prima y a mi.

Nuestra intención no fue asustarlas (mirándola) Señorita Daidouji.

Solo cumplíamos con la labor que se nos había encomendado.

¿Labor? – mirándolos, que quieren decir.

Estamos contratados por la Familia Li, para servir al Señor y a la Señora.

¿Familia Li? – diciendo asombrada Tomoyo, cuidar a Sakura y Shaoran.

Si – dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

**... S.K.T.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

En China están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas y es por eso que estamos aquí, con la orden de cuidar a la Señora Sakura.

No se a que se refieren (moviendo la cabeza) pero deben ayudarme a encontrar a mi prima – dice Tomoyo mirándolos, por favor se fue muy exaltada y temo que le pueda pasar algo.

Los guardaespaldas asienten con la cabeza haciendo una reverencia, Tomoyo solo recordó que había nombrado a Shaoran así que sugirió ir hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos, se retiran de la cafetería los tres y mi prima llevaba consigo mi cartera que había olvidado en ese lugar…

Yo estaba casi llegando a una plaza que se encuentra al frente del edificio donde queda la oficina de mi Querido Shaoran y antes de cruzar la calle veo que venían saliendo de la puerta principal el junto con Eriol, veo hacia la esquina de la calle y observo esa gran torre con el reloj que indicaba las 14:21.

Yo no paraba de respirar fuerte, hondo y profundamente pero el semáforo no cambiaba de color, pasaban muchos vehículos así que no podría atravesar corriendo… solo me quedaba esperar a que diera la luz verde.

Pero paralelamente en ese instante…

Supongo que me invitaras a un lugar bueno para almorzar – dije yo mirando a Eriol que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo.

Pues claro Shaoran, me comentaron de un lugar que no queda tan lejos de aquí (mirándolo) y que se dice que preparan unas pastas exquisitas de hecho podemos irnos caminando (sonríe).

Bueno mas te vale que sea cierto (sonreí) ya que si me vas a llevar caminando tiene que valer la pena.

Nos miramos parando y los dos reímos a la misma vez por unos segundos.

Shaoran mi amor – dije yo mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, me toca la zona baja de mi estomago mirando hacia mis manos y puede observar que en el suelo habían gotas de sangre.

¿Sangre? – dije para mi misma y mirando detrás de mi pude darme cuenta que habían muchas mas gotas de sangre que terminaban en donde me encontraba yo. ¿Qué es esto? – me preguntaba pero nuevamente sentí un dolor intenso y fuerte en mi vientre que hizo que me apoyara en un poste de luz que estaba a mi lado.

¿Señora se encuentra bien? – me dice un joven que estaba al lado mío.

Si estoy bien (Moviendo la cabeza)

Pero esta sangrando – me dice preocupado.

Gracias por su preocupación joven (sonreí) pero de verdad estoy bien – dije mirándolo y pensando para mi misma en mi bebe que deseaba que se encontrara bien en mi vientre y que esta sangre solo sea un susto (suspire) se que es egoísta de mi parte no pensar en este momento en el pero si algo le llega a suceder a mi Shaoran yo me muero, me muero con el.

Justo en ese instante veo que los muchachos caminaban hacia la calle y de la esquina de mi derecha viene ese auto, el mismo de mi visión, yo solo reaccione a gritar el nombre de Shaoran, para intentar algo, para ver si lograba escucharme ya que todavía seguía esperando para cruzar… la luz del semáforo mas larga de toda mi vida.

Sakura – pensé para mi mismo parando de caminar.

¿Estas bien? – dice Eriol mirándome y parando también.

No se (mirando para todos lados) escuche la voz de Sakura.

¿De Sakura? (moviendo la cabeza) estas seguro.

Si es la voz de ella y pronunciaba mi nombre.

En ese instante donde me encontraba yo, dio (por fin) la luz verde así que corrí hacia ellos gritando el nombre de mi amado, cuando el automóvil negro se va acercando cada vez más hacia ellos.

Shaoran – grite con todas mis fuerzas al llegar al otro lado de la calle, mientras que corrían lagrimas por mis ojos, me quede quieta y con mis manos sujetaba mi vientre al sentir nuevamente los dolores que venían a el.

Y…

¿Sakura? – dije mirando hacia el lado de la calle, si era mi Sakura ¿Pero que esta haciendo acá? Y ¿Por qué esta en ese estado?... solté mi maletín cayendo este al suelo por reflejo y corrí hacia ella.

Al llegar ahí ella estaba llorando, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando pero lo que se notaba era que ella no estaba bien y eso me preocupaba mucho, solo atine abrazarla dándola vuelta hacia la entrada del edificio diciéndole:

Sakura pero que pasa – dije preocupado susurrando en su oído, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Ella solo me abrazaba muy fuerte y podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido, la solté quedando frente a frente de su mirada pero ella no me decía nada.

Por favor dime que pasa – dije muy preocupado...

**... S.K.T.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Yo solo lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna y podía observar la mirada de preocupación que tenia en ese momento mi amado Shaoran, de pronto me di cuenta que el vehículo ya estaba en posición de atacar… A los segundos se comenzó a bajar el vidrio del copiloto y de la ventana sobresalía una pistola apuntando a Shaoran esa bala lo mas probable que llegara a su cabeza o a su espalda.

Yo no quería que le pasara nada, ya que si tuve esa visión es por que podía evitarlo y también se me vino a la mente la advertencia de mi Madre, así que me solté de sus brazos y me coloque delante de el y mirándolo le dije:

Perdóname Shaoran (sonriendo) Yo Te Amo (lo bese)

**Shaoran**

Sentí ese beso tan cálido, tan delicado, tan hermoso pero también pude sentir que ella estaba temblando y una sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí casi como que sus palabras fueran una despedida.

**Sakura**

Ese fue el ultimo beso que le di a mi Querido Shaoran, lleno de amor, de una amor puro y sincero, ahí en ese mágico momento fue cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi lado izquierdo, sentí como que algo me quemaba por dentro y lo mas probable que era el impacto de la bala que entro y salió de mi cuerpo en un segundo…

Por el impacto de la bala caí encima de shaoran, cayendo los dos al suelo y soltando un pequeño gemido.

**Shaoran**

Yo me encontraba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos de pronto sentí como ella dejaba de besarme y se desvanecía cayendo en mis brazos y los dos dando al suelo, abrí los ojos y ahí la vi sobre mi…

Sakura – grite con asombro y preocupacion, no se que paso, todo fue muy rápido solo sentí el cuerpo pesado de mi mujer en mi pecho.

Ella abre sus ojos diciendo:

No me hubiera perdonado nunca, si algo te llegaba a suceder.

Yo solo la miraba y sentía un gran dolor en mi corazón, alrededor se escuchaban muchos gritos y vi personas correr para todos lados al volver a mirar a mi Princesa ella se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y también pude observar que en su pecho en el lado izquierdo brotaba sangre como en nuestros alrededor, en el suelo, yo con un gran temor, con un gran miedo me trate de parar y tomándola en mis brazos le dije:

Princesa por favor despierta – dije al borde de las lagrimas, por favor reacciona (moviendo la cabeza) no me dejes solo.

Ella abre lentamente sus ojos y tratando de sonreír me dice:

Tú nunca estarás solo mi amor.

Al decir eso cierra sus ojos y pierde el conocimiento yo solo grite su nombre con desesperación.

Pasaron los minutos y yo no me di cuenta en que momento habíamos llegado al Hospital General de Tokio, la trasladaron en una camilla a la sala del quirófano ya que estaba inconsciente y perdiendo mucha sangre la ingresaron de urgencia, el joven Yukito Tsukishiro estaba de turno así que el se encargaría de mi Sakura, a los segundos de que la llevaran a uno de los box, me encontraba en la sala de espera ya que no me habían dejado acompañarla y caminando de un lado para otro sin entender lo que sucedía, sin entender que había pasado con mi Princesa.

Pero paralelamente en la recepción…

Necesito que preparen la sala 1 para una operación urgente.

Como ordene Doctor Tsukishiro – dice una enfermera saliendo de recepción.

Y necesito que me contacten con el Doctor Kinomoto.

La recepcionista lo mira diciendo al celular o a su casa.

A la casa por favor.

La Señorita comienza a marcar el número de Touya Kinomoto, mientras que Yukito pensaba muy preocupado por el estado en que había llegado Sakura, cuando le dieron con Touya, el toma el auricular y se lo coloca en la oreja escuchando:

Habla Kinomoto, Mas vale que sea importante.

Lamento haberte despertado Touya, se que estas con turno de noche y tienes que descansar pero…

Yukito – dice interrumpiéndolo, no descuida ¿Que sucede?

Touya en este momento la pequeña Sakura fue internada de urgencia al Hospital.

¿Qué? – dice asombrado, dijiste Sakura.

Si, y me temo que no viene en muy buenas condiciones así que la derive a cirugía de inmediato y la voy a intervenir enseguida.

**... S.K.T.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

¿Pero que le paso? – pregunta Touya.

No saben muy bien – dice Yukito quedándose callado unos segundos ya que observa que lo estaban llamando por que estaba todo listo para la operación y dice: creo que hubo un tiroteo en el centro de la ciudad.

No puede ser – dice el en un tono preocupado, esto no puede estar pasando.

Lo lamento mucho amigo, te tengo que cortar ya que me tengo que ir.

Gracias por avisarme Yuki, por favor ayuda a mi hermana te lo pido.

No te preocupes hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para salvar a la pequeña Sakura.

Yukito corta la llamada y se dirige al pabellón mientras que Touya desesperadamente se levanta de su cama, tomando un poco de ropa que tenía en el pequeño sillón de su habitación, trato de vestirse en el camino y al salir de su casa solo pensaba en llegar al Hospital para estar al lado de su hermana pequeña…

Mientras que de vuelta al Hospital en la entrada de la sala de espera se encontraba Eriol con los guardaespaldas.

¿Como que un atentado? – dice Eriol serio y mirándolos.

Lamento decirle que es cierto Señor Hiragisawa – dice Yamazaki mirándolo, pedimos los videos de las cámaras que se encuentran en el edificio donde trabaja el Señor Li.

Y pudimos ver cuando se acerca un automóvil negro apuntando al Señor y que la Señora Sakura lo corre recibiendo ella el impacto de la bala.

¿Qué? – dice asombrado y rápidamente acota, ¿Querían matar a Shaoran?

Me temo que si – dice moviendo la cabeza Tadashi.

¿Pero ustedes donde estaban Yamazaki?

Manteniéndonos al margen (moviendo la cabeza) como nos había pedido el Señor Li esta mañana.

Pero no es posible (acomodándose las gafas) que con todo lo que a estado pasando en China le hayan hecho caso.

Cuando justo a la sala de espera entra Tomoyo Daidouji con mucha desesperación.

Eriol estas bien – mirándolo con preocupación y tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Si querida lo estoy – dice Eriol mirándola.

¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió?

Eriol solo la observa sin decir palabra así que Tomoyo solo lo miro diciendo:

¿Y donde esta Li?

El se encuentra allá – indicándole y apuntándole donde me encontraba.

Ella mira y ve donde me encontraba yo, que en ese momento estaba sentado con mis manos en mi cabeza, así que camina hacia ese lugar diciendo:

¿Shaoran estas bien?

Yo subo mi vista sacándome las manos de la cabeza y mirando hacia el rostro de Tomoyo le conteste:

Si, (suspirando) lo estoy – secándome las lágrimas que rodaban por mi rostro.

Que bueno – dice ella mirándome atentamente, me dijeron sobre lo del tiroteo al llegar al edificio pero – se queda callada unos segundos y rápidamente dice: ¿Y esa sangre que traes en tu traje?

Tomoyo yo – dije agachando la mirada ya que por mi rostro comenzaron a correr nuevamente lagrimas.

Tomoyo – dice Eriol caminando hacia ella.

Eriol dime que esta pasando por favor – dice Tomoyo mirándolo y moviendo la cabeza, ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?

Querida – dice el suspirando y moviendo la cabeza.

Y (mirando a los alrededores) ¿Dónde esta Sakura? (mirándome) ¿Dónde esta mi prima? – dice mirando con preocupación.

Lo siento – dice Eriol abrazándola.

Sakura esta en el quirófano (moviendo mi cabeza y parándome) en estos momentos esta siendo intervenida por el Doctor Tsukishiro – dije yo.

¿Qué? – dice llorando, no puede ser (colocando sus manos en su boca).

Tranquila mi amor – dice Eriol soltándola y mirándola.

Es que (llorando) mi pobre prima (sentándose) pero no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando.

¿Tú sabes lo que le puede haber pasado a mi Princesa? – le dije mirándola, ¿Tu estabas con ella esta mañana verdad? Tomoyo.

Ella solo me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin decir nada.

Por favor si sabes algo, te pido que me lo cuentes.

**... S.K.T.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Si claro yo (moviendo la cabeza) estaba con ella pero… Se queda callada y a los segundos nos dice:

Es que no se paso todo tan rápido, estábamos en una cafetería en el Centro Comercial – dice mirándonos a los dos, y de un momento a otro Sakura pierde como la noción del tiempo creo yo (mirando sus manos) por que le estaba hablando y ella parecía como ida, cuando reacciono comenzó a decir palabras entre cortadas y lo único que pude entender fue que tenia que llegar a donde ti – dice mirándome, a salvar tu vida.

¿Salvar mi vida? – dije un poco desconcertado, por que ella habría dicho esas palabras, ¿Habrá sabido algo que yo no sabia? Que fue lo que pasaría por su mente en ese momento – pensé para mi mismo mirándolos… Hasta que Eriol dice:

Estuve hablando con Yamazaki (mirándome) y me dice que todo habría sido claramente un atentado, contra ti Shaoran.

¿Atentado? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo con Tomoyo.

Me temo que si ya que averiguaron por las cámaras del edificio (mirándome) en que esta tu oficina, y en los videos claramente se ve que llega un automóvil negro apuntándote con un arma.

Es que (lo mire) no puede ser, Sakura que hiciste – dije derramando unas lagrimas y agachando la cabeza.

Pero atentado ... que es lo que esta pasando muchachos (moviendo la cabeza) yo no entiendo nada.

Querida es un tema muy delicado (mirándola) como para hablarlo aquí.

¿Delicado? entonces ustedes saben que es lo que sucede.

Creo saberlo - dije yo mirando el suelo, y me temo que para variar son problemas de mi Familia.

Justo en ese momento venia entrando el Hermano de Sakura a la sala de espera…

Touya – dice Tomoyo.

¿Qué saben de mi hermana? – dice el llegando a donde nos encontrábamos todos.

Solo que esta siendo intervenida por el Doctor Tsukishiro – dice Eriol mirándolo.

Pero yo no entiendo (moviendo la cabeza) ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Yo levanto mi cabeza mirándolo y ahí estaba el con esa mirada llena de odio y de rencor hacia mi mirándome.

Le dispararon a quema ropa – dije mirándolo.

¿Qué? – dice asombrado.

Ella me salvo (suspire) ya que esa bala era para mi.

Pero que estas diciendo – camina hacia a mi y sujetando las solapas de mí traje me dice enojado:

Esto es tu culpa Li (mirándome) si tu no existieras en su vida nada de esto estaría pasando.

Tu crees (soltándome) que si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar (mirándolo) no hubiera hecho algo al respecto – le dije enojado.

En ese momento Eriol se coloca al medio de los dos diciendo:

Muchachos por favor, mirándonos coloca sus brazos en medio, mientras que Touya solo seguía diciéndome palabras:

No lo creo (moviendo la cabeza) tu no amas a mi hermana, tu solo la expones a la vida de libertinaje y de riesgos sin medir las consecuencias (mirándome) del cual tu estas acostumbrado (sonríe irónicamente).

Yo solo lo miraba, ya que tiene razón con esas palabras duras, es verdad, es mi culpa ya que yo la expuse a todo esto.

Mi hermana es una tonta, yo no se que estaba pensando al quedarse al lado de un tipo como tu.

Touya cálmate – dice Tomoyo mirándolo seria.

Pues no lo voy hacer – mirando a Tomoyo, este mocoso tiene que entender de una vez por todas que el solo le hace daño a Sakura.

Shaoran – dice Eriol mirándome.

Descuida Kinomoto tiene razón – le dije mirándolo y luego mire a Touya, es verdad yo expuesto a Sakura a todos los riesgos que significan estar con un Li, pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo (lo mire) es que yo a ella la amo y créeme daría mi vida en este momento para que el que estuviera ahí – dije apuntando hacia el quirófano, fuera yo y no ella.

Touya solo sonríe moviendo la cabeza.

¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que conmigo es feliz?

Si claro (soltando una carcajada) feliz contigo, por favor Li (mirándome) algunas veces me das risa.

Yo solo lo mire frunciendo mi ceño y apretando mis puños.

Feliz contigo significa que a ella la estén operando en este momento por tu culpa… a eso te refieres.

**... S.K.T.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Mira Kinomoto (lo mire contando hasta diez en mi mente) esta discusión contigo no va a llegar a ningún lado y eso esta claro pero entiende de una vez que Sakura tomo su decisión al estar conmigo por que me ama (moviendo mi cabeza) te guste o no te guste yo voy a estar con ella hasta que ella diga lo contrario y si estas aquí es por que a ti como a mi nos preocupa la vida de Sakura así que por favor te voy a pedir que seas mas consiente y midas tus palabras ya que nos encontramos en un Hospital.

Que considerado eres Li (mirándolo) pero esta discusión aun no a terminado, pero si (moviendo su cabeza) tienes razón al fin concordamos en algo.

Nos miramos tirándonos chispas por los ojos mientras que Tomoyo con Eriol solo miraban la situación un tanto vergonzosa diría yo ya que este individuo me saca de quicio…

Que parecíamos los dos discutiendo como unos niños poco menos nos salía humo de nuestras cabezas, por Dios no se cuando terminaremos con esta guerra que hay entre el y yo.

Pero yo no daré mi brazo a torcer para darle el gusto a Kinomoto y no es que sea orgulloso o algo por el estilo solo que si el quisiera cambiar un poco la actitud que tiene hacia a mi yo también lo haría hacia el.

Supongo que si me miras tanto es por que algo me dirás – me dice Kinomoto mirándome.

Ahí esta equivocado, por que yo no quiero cruzar palabra alguna con usted.

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente a nuestro alrededor, solo veía sombras pasar por mi lado mientras que me encontraba apoyado en la pared, Eriol junto a Tomoyo habían ido a la cafetería del Hospital y al frente de mi sentado se encontraba Touya Kinomoto.

Tengo una presión tan grande en mi pecho, un dolor inmenso en mi corazón que me agobia demasiado, tengo sentimientos encontrados – pensé moviendo mi cabeza y derramando unas lagrimas, el que debería estar en ese quirófano soy yo, mire de reojos al hermano de mi Sakura que me estaba observando…

Touya Kinomoto en ese momento solo miraba a mi Shaoran con mucha rabia e impotencia ya que por su culpa yo estaba al borde de la muerte… yo su única hermana pero también se dio cuenta que por el rostro de mi Querido Shaoran corrían unas lágrimas así que en un tono serio e irónico le dice:

No me digas que (sonriendo) te carcome la culpa por dentro Li.

Yo solo subí mi vista del suelo hacia a la de el sin decir palabra alguna ya que no quería caer en su juego, el de las provocaciones o del dimes y diretes que se daría en ese momento así que me mantuve al margen guardando mi compostura.

Que se cree este mocoso al ignorarme – pensó para si mismo Touya mordiéndose los labios.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del Hospital.

Querida debes estar tranquila – decía Eriol mirando a Tomoyo.

Es que Eriol yo no puedo – dice mirándolo un poco acomplejada, me preocupa la salud de Sakura (se le caen unas lagrimas) de su bebe.

Tomoyo – dice tomándole la mano, yo se que la vida de los dos esta en riesgo pero nosotros de acá fuera no podemos hacer nado solo nos queda esperar.

Yo no puedo (moviendo su cabeza) tengo tanto miedo de pensar que algo pueda suceder con ella y con ese angelito – llorando, sobre todo de el que están pequeñito e indefenso, (mirándolo) ustedes me comentaron que venia sangrando lo mas probable que la hemorragia sea perjudicial para ese bebito.

No pienses en esas cosas Querida por favor – dice serio mirándola, tenemos que tener fe y optimismo de que todo va a salir bien.

Lo se pero algunas veces siempre hay que colocarse en todos los casos.

Amor – la mira fijamente, me asombras ya que en esta relación el negativo soy yo (sonriendo) y tu eres la optimista, la positiva.

Tomoyo sonríe ante el comentario de su prometido y suspira diciendo:

Tienes razón – mirando la hora en la muñeca que tiene Eriol sobre la de ella, solo que han pasado tantas horas y estamos con la incertidumbre de lo que esta sucediendo en el pabellón, de hecho ya es de madrugada – dice mirándolo.

¿De madrugada? – dice asombrado, eso quiere decir que ya es 13 de Julio.

Si – dice Tomoyo asintiendo con su cabeza.

Shaoran – dice Eriol, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo.

Es verdad – dice ella sosteniendo en sus piernas mi cartera de pronto recordó lo de mi regalo, lo de la carta y lo de las fotos de mí bebe y dice:

Y Sakura tenía el regalo de Shaoran aquí.

¿Su regalo? – dice preguntando ¿Y donde esta? (mirándola)

**... S.K.T.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Aquí – mostrando mi cartera, me lo dijo esta mañana, le escribió una carta y la adjunto con las fotos del bebe.

En serio – dice asombrado.

Tomoyo asiente con su cabeza y sonriendo dice si.

Es un muy buen regalo decirle que será Padre y mostrarle las fotos del bebe (moviendo la cabeza sonriendo) solo que es un poco cursi lo de la carta.

Lo mismo le dije yo – agachando su mirada, pero que hago (sacando el sobre y mostrándoselo a el) ¿Dime que hago Eriol? (mirándolo)

La verdad es que – dice mirándola, estamos en un dilema.

Su prometida lo mira atentamente.

Se que no estamos con el derecho de entregarle el regalo a Shaoran pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? (mirándola) lo justo seria dárselo por las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos.

Si puede ser – dice Tomoyo mirándolo, lo mas probable es que mi prima lo querría así.

¿Entonces?

Vamos (parándose) a dársela a Li.

Touya caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras que yo me sentaba en los asientos de la sala de espera, ya habían pasado un par de horas y sin noticias de mi Princesa.

Cuando de pronto veo que llegando al pasillo donde nos encontrábamos venia Eriol de la mano con Tomoyo.

Te traje un café amigo – dice Eriol.

Gracias (moví mi cabeza) pero no quiero nada.

Tienes que tomarte aun que sea un café (mirándome) por favor.

Yo no – me quede callado mirando el suelo.

Tenemos que tener fe Shaoran, Sakura esta en muy buenas manos – dice Tomoyo.

Y lo se – alzando la vista hacia ellos que me estaban mirando, solo que esta espera se me hace eterna.

Eriol coloca su mano sobre mi hombro diciendo:

Tú sabes que estamos contigo (sonriendo) para lo que necesites.

Gracias amigo – lo mire y luego mire a la prima de mi Princesa diciéndole, y gracias a ti también Tomoyo, por todo.

No hay de – dice ella sonriendo, y Shaoran Feliz Cumpleaños.

¿Feliz Cumpleaños? – dije asombrado.

Si amigo – dice Eriol, ya es la madrugada del dia 13 de Julio.

Yo no podía asimilarlo mi Cumpleaños y el amor de mi vida muriéndose por mi culpa… Por salvarme (agache mi mirada)

Y esto es para ti – dice Tomoyo.

¿Para mí? – dije levantando mi mirada y ahí pude observar que en su mano derecha tenía un sobre así que dije: Pero no entiendo.

Se que no debería ser yo la que te pase este presente (mirándome) pero creo que mi prima entendería y estaría de acuerdo en que lo haga (sonriendo) ya que seria lo correcto.

Yo la mire un poco desconcertado ya que no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería ella con esas palabras ¿Su prima? Por que me esta hablando de mi Sakura.

Se que no me entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo (sonríe) pero este era el regalo de Cumpleaños que tenia Sakura para ti… Me comento esta mañana esto (mirando el sobre) y cuando sucedió todo olvido su cartera en el café, y yo me la traje.

¿Un regalo de Cumpleaños de mi Sakura? – dije sonriendo.

Si (sonríe) es tuyo amigo – dice Eriol, así que puedes abrirlo.

Tomoyo me lo pasa y yo lo recibo con mis manos mirándolo.

Bueno iré a ver a Touya un momento – dice Tomoyo mirando a Eriol.

Claro yo iré hacer una llamada (mirándome) volvemos enseguida.

Adelante – dije yo mirándolos y nuevamente mire el sobre que tenia en mis manos pensando si debía abrirlo o no, lo di vuelta y me di cuenta que tenia el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, a lo mejor ahí estaba el significado de todo lo que había sucedido…

Pero al frente de mi…

Touya estas bien – dice Tomoyo llegando a su lado.

Mi hermano la queda mirando de pies a cabeza así que al terminar de hacerlo le contesta:

**... S.K.T.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Tu que crees – dice en un tono cortante y pesado.

Tienes que ser así (mirándolo) tan pesado y gruñón siempre.

El solo mueve la cabeza diciendo:

Mira prima no tengo ganas de discutir y menos contigo.

Nadie aquí esta discutiendo Touya (moviendo su cabeza) eres tu el que llega con la actitud prepotente a todos lados.

A era eso – le dice mirándola.

Ella solo lo mira colocándose al frente de el.

Touya irónicamente le dice:

Lo dices por tu amigo Li ¿Cierto?

¿Qué? – dice ella un poco desconcertada.

Lo estas defendiendo ¿Verdad? (sonriendo) yo no te entiendo prima (moviendo la cabeza)

Mira Touya conmigo no (mirándolo) esta bien que Sakura (moviendo la cabeza) no que digo que Li te aguante tus palabrotas y no te conteste por el solo hecho de tenerte respeto (suspirando) pero por favor basta y termina con el papel de Hermano controlador y sobreprotector con Sakura.

Touya la queda mirando asombrado ya que su prima le estaba hablando en un tono muy serio, la verdad es que era la primera vez que la veía con ese semblante firme y duro, ya que ella siempre ha sido una persona muy sincera y no tiene pelos en la lengua al momento de decir las cosas a la cara…

No tienes para que decirme todo esto – le contesta Touya moviendo la cabeza, yo no soy así.

Touya (mirándolo) por que no asumes de una vez por todas que Sakura es feliz con Shaoran.

El solo la observa atentamente sin decir palabra alguna.

Y ahora más que nunca – dice ella sonriendo.

Ahora mas que nunca – dijo repitiendo sus palabras, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? (alzando un ceja)

Tomoyo lo queda mirando y pensando para si misma, mi maldita costumbre de no poder quedarme callada (moviendo la cabeza) es que es una noticia tan linda, su bebito es una bendición para todos (sonriendo).

Oeh no piensas contestarme – dice el moviéndola del brazo, ¿Y por que estas sonriendo?

Hay Touya no seas copuchento – contesta ella.

Pero de vuelta a donde me encontraba yo, ya había decidido abrir el sobre así que al hacerlo me encontré con una hoja de papel, la estire y pude observar que era la letra de Sakura, creo que era una carta… La comencé a leer:

* * *

_Querido Shaoran:_

_La verdad es que no se como comenzar con estas líneas, estuve pensando hace días en como darte la noticia y lo único sensato y racional que se me ocurrió fue escribir esta carta adjuntándola a las fotos que están dentro del sobre ya que si no hacia esto cuando llegara el momento de nuestro encuentro y decirlo se me olvidarían las palabras al estar frente de ti, tu sabes como soy yo un poco despistada y olvidadiza y hasta algunas veces un poco torpe y mas si tu estas ahí Mi Amor._

_Ya que tú te mereces lo mejor de este mundo por que gracias a ti yo he sido muy feliz, durante los años que hemos estado juntos me haz hecho la mujer más dichosa y querida de este planeta._

_Junto a ti mi vida es ideal ya que un mundo mejor tu me dejaste disfrutar, es maravilloso ya que solo estamos tu y yo sin nadie que se entrometa, sin nada que se interponga entre los dos, creando y haciendo un camino propio, sin estar dando explicaciones a las personas que nos rodean._

_Feliz cumpleaños Querido Shaoran, en este día tan especial solo puedo decir y agradecer todas las veces que me haz hecho reír, que me haz hecho suspirar, que me haz hecho soñar contigo y todas las veces (Que es siempre) que me haz hecho feliz, gracias por todos los buenos momentos que me haz brindado y que me haz permitido disfrutar al estar junto a ti._

_Y bueno hace unos días atrás me entere de una gran noticia, que me dejo un poco desconcertada y asombrada, se que hemos hablado de este tema muchas veces pero no te enojes por favor ya que quería darte la sorpresa en el día de tu Cumpleaños así que como ese gran día llego y es hoy tienes que saber Querido Shaoran que vamos a ser Padres, que dentro de mi esta creciendo un pequeño pedacito de cielo, un fruto de nuestro amor, nuestro primer hijo._

_Y espero que esta noticia te haga tan feliz como a mi… las fotos del sobre son de la primera ecografía de nuestro bebe, no se quiso mostrar así que aun no sabemos su sexo... por el momento._

_Shaoran deseo estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida así que tienes que saber que yo te amo a ti con todo mi corazón y a mi bebe profundamente que pase lo que pase estarán bien y si esta en mis manos tu felicidad y la de mi hijo hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para lograrlo e impedir que algo les pase con mi vida si es necesario._

_Siempre tuya… tu Sakura._

* * *

_la carta de este capitulo es la misma del primer capitulo que esta re-ditado aquí, ahora le agregue muchas mas palabras que espero que les gusten..._

**... S.K.T.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

_¿_Dónde estoy? – me pregunte.

Mire para todos lados y solo vi una hermosa entrada a un parque, camine hacia allá ya que algo en mi corazón me decía que tenia que hacerlo, cuando llegue a esa linda y radiante entrada, se abrieron las puertas mágicamente, comencé a caminar hacia el interior y vi un estanque muy peculiar ya que a sus costados había un césped verde y brillante, en el medio existía un pequeño puente como de adorno, en su interior habían pececitos pequeños y de todos los colores, también habían Flores de Loto que se movían con el viento, así que me senté en una especie de banca que estaba ahí al frente de mi, se podía sentir una tranquilidad y una paz infinita, toque el agua con mi mano derecha y en su reflejo (en el agua) me di cuenta que mi aspecto había cambiado un poco, tenia un vestido tipo solera color rosa, mi cabello estaba sujetado con dos listones haciendo de mi pelo dos trenzas y mi vientre era mas grande y robusto, por reflejo coloque mis manos en ella y sentí como se movía mi bebe.

De pronto sentí la presencia de una persona a mi lado que me dice:

Se ve hermosa Señora Li.

Yo volteo mi vista y quede asombrada al verlo ahí parado sonriéndome, ¿En que momento había llegado a mi lado? como no me había dado cuenta antes.

El se sentó junto a mi y de la orilla del estanque saca una flor de loto que con el viento había quedado ahí estancada, me la pasa sonriendo.

Muchas gracias – le dije.

No al contrario Querida Sakura el que tendría que dar las gracias aquí soy yo, (mirándome)

Yo solo lo observe colocándome la Flor en el costado de mi oreja derecha.

Gracias a ti mi muchacho esta bien, (sonríe) gracias a ti el es feliz y lo será mucho mas ahora que le vas a dar un hijo y serán una hermosa familia.

No tiene por que decirme eso Señor Li, para mi Shaoran es mi todo – lo dije mirándolo y luego coloque mis manos en mi vientre, lo mismo que mi bebe, ellos son lo que mas amo en esta vida.

Y lo se hija, solo que no debiste arriesgarte.

Es que si no lo hacia (agache la mirada) mi Querido Shaoran sufriría las consecuencias de ese accidente y las cosas pasarían tal cual como las vi en esa visión y yo no podía aceptar eso Señor Hien, no podía dejar que solo pasara sin hacer nada al respecto – dije subiendo mi vista con una mirada decidida pero con lagrimas en mis ojos.

No llores Sakura – dice colocando su mano en mi mano que tenia en mi barriguita, se cuan importante es mi hijo para ti (sonriendo) por eso reaccionaste de esa manera salvándolo, pero te pusiste a pensar en tu bebe hija o en lo que sufriría Shaoran al saber que puedes morir.

Yo – me quede callada unos segundos.

Yo te entiendo (sonríe) de verdad, es mas yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, pero tienes que entender que tu acto tiene consecuencias.

¿Consecuencias? (lo mire) que quiere decir con eso.

Mira – coloco su mano apuntando hacia el estanque.

En ese momento el Señor Hien coloco su mano derecha sobre el agua, así que voltee mi vista hacia el estanque y de pronto se reflejaron unas imágenes en el agua, eran en un pabellón veo a Yukito con un tapa boca y varios enfermeros a su alrededor, lo note un poco afligido y complicado.

Yo no entiendo – dije mirando al Señor Li.

Ahora lo vas hacer Querida Sakura, pone más atención a las imágenes y sabrás de que te estoy hablando – dijo mirando nuevamente hacia el estanque.

Yo volví a mirar la escena y me pude dar cuenta realmente de que se trataba todo esto.

Doctor la perdemos – dice un enfermero mirando la maquina que controla los latidos del corazón.

Pero eso no puede ser – dice Yukito moviendo la cabeza. Sakura por favor debes reaccionar.

Doctor Tsukishiro la paciente no tiene pulso y aun no podemos detener la hemorragia.

No puede estar pasando esto – dice mirándome, Pequeña Sakura tienes que reaccionar, no puedes irte y dejarnos a todos.

**... S.K.T.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

_¿_Doctor que hacemos? – le dice el enfermero.

Yukito solo observo al enfermero ya que de verdad me estaban perdiendo, había dejado de latir mi corazón y la hemorragia que tenia de mi vientre no paraba.

Por que crees que te dije que te habías arriesgado mucho hija – dice mirándome.

Yo no quiero que le suceda nada a mi bebe (moviendo la cabeza) lo que pase conmigo no me importa pero el no merece pasar por esto, el merece vivir – dije llorando con mucha pena y desesperación, el merece ver este hermoso mundo aunque yo no este en el, para enseñárselo.

Que estas diciendo hija (mirándome)

Me mira con esa mirada llena de dulzura y de amor pero a la vez firme y decidida, que me recuerda tanto a Shaoran.

Se que estoy siendo egoísta por no pensar en mi, pero lo único que me importa en este momento es el hijo que llevo en mi vientre (colocando mis manos sobre mi estomago)

No puedes estar hablando en serio Sakura, tu eres una persona fuerte y decidida, siempre haz amado tu vida, siempre haz luchado por lo tus ideales y por tus creencias y haz defendido a las personas que mas amas con uñas y dientes Querida Sakura (sonriendo) ahora entiendo por que mi hijo se enamoro de ti y fue capaz de revelarse ante nosotros y dejar todo por ti hija aparte eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante para criar a mi nieta (sonríe) con mi hijo y ser la hermosa familia feliz que tanto haz querido, que tanto haz deseado al lado de el, aunque sea en China estarás acompañando a Shaoran y serán muy muy felices los tres…

¿Qué? – dije asombrada.

Eres una persona muy buena Sakura Kinomoto de Li, solo sigue haciendo feliz a mi hijo por favor (sonriendo).

Justo en ese momento siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, algo me lo presionaba con mucha fuerza e intensidad, solo cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y cuando los trate de abrir escucho que me dicen…

Querida Sakura (sonriendo) que bueno que volviste con nosotros.

Yo solo observaba una fuerte luz en mis ojos que no me dejaba abrirlos totalmente así que lo único que trate de decirle a Yukito es mas preguntándole comencé a balbucear unas palabras...

¿Mi hijo? (mirándolo) Yukito ¿Como esta mi bebe?

Pequeña Sakura tienes que tranquilizarte tu y el bebe están bien pero muy delicados.

Que bueno – dije yo tratando de sonreír.

Tienes que descansar ahora por favor, en unos momentos te derivaremos a una habitación para que te recuperes.

Fue lo último que escuche de Yukito ya que comencé a perder el conocimiento y creo que me desmaye.

Pero regresando a la Sala de Espera, a los segundos Después de leer la carta dije:

Sakura pero (muevo mi cabeza) no entiendo, vamos a ser Padres (derramo unas lagrimas de felicidad) dentro de ti esta creciendo un hijo mío, pero porque (dejando la carta aun lado tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos) no me lo dijiste, a lo mejor si lo hubiese sabido, nada de esto estaría pasando, hubiera evitado con mi vida que algo te pasara…

Al tener mi vista agachas observo el sobre que estaba en el suelo así que lo recogí rápidamente y lo abrí…

Derramo unas lágrimas nuevamente al mirar el contenido de ese sobre, tres fotografías de la primera ecografía de mi mujer.

Son de mi hijo – dije tocando las fotos, de mi Sakura y mío.

Me pare bruscamente y golpeo con mi puño la pared, por rabia, por impotencia, Eriol se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejo de hablar por su celular y se acerca a mí diciéndome:

Shaoran por favor debes calmarte – me dice tocándome el hombro, todo estará bien.

Yo lo miro con rabia y con lágrimas en mis ojos le dije:

¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?

El solo me mira preocupado y me doy cuenta que de la entrada estaban observándome Tomoyo junto con Touya, sobre todo el con una mirada de sospecha…

Lo único que hice fue apoyarme en la pared y por ella comencé a deslizarme hasta llegar al suelo, me senté apoyando mis brazos sobre mis rodillas…

**... S.K.T.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

_¿_Qué fue lo que le paso al mocoso? – dice Touya mirando a Tomoyo.

Yo (agacha la mirada)

Tu sabes algo que yo no se ¿Verdad? (mirándola fijamente) si prima no me lo puedes ocultar (sonríe) ya que tu no sabes mentir.

Si (lo mira) esta bien (moviendo la cabeza) no te negare que hay algo, (mira sus manos y luego lo mira a el) pero es algo que a mi no me corresponde contar – le dice seria.

Es sobre mi Hermana ¿Cierto?

Ya te lo dije Touya (moviendo la cabeza) no te diré nada.

Y más allá, donde me encontraba sentado en el suelo, Eriol se agacha a mi lado…

Amigo – dice Eriol mirándome.

Vamos a ser Padres Eriol – le dije mirándolo y sonriendo de felicidad.

El no me dijo nada solo sonrió mirándome sin decir palabras.

Yo (moviendo la cabeza) no se tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza ¿Por qué nos pasa todo esto? Sakura tiene a mi hijo en su vientre y en este momento esta siendo operada en el quirófano, con un impacto de bala y con una fuerte hemorragia que podría ser perjudicial para nuestro hijo, todo es por mi culpa esa bala era para mi y yo debería ser el que estuviera ahí, en vez de ella (suspire y por mi rostro rodaron unas lagrimas) si a Sakura y a mi hijo les llega a pasar algo yo me muero.

Shaoran – me toca el hombro, amigo escúchame nada de lo que esta sucediendo es tu culpa (mirándome) grábatelo en la cabeza y que te quede claro, ahora en estas instancias solo nos queda esperar y tener fe.

Justo en ese momento se abren las puertas del pasillo que colindan con el quirófano donde se encuentra Sakura, todos al mismo tiempo volteamos a mirar quien salía… Era el Doctor Tsukishiro que se veía muy cansado y también un poco serio, tenía el tapabocas suelto y venia sacándose los guantes.

Me pare rápidamente abalanzándome hacia el Doctor Yukito, llego a su lado y veo a Touya que también había hecho lo mismo, nos miramos y al mismo tiempo preguntamos:

¿Cómo esta Sakura? – dijimos Touya y yo.

Nos miramos otra vez y nuevamente el odio que siente Kinomoto por mi se refleja en sus ojos.

El Doctor Yukito Tsukishiro nos mira a ambos y moviendo su cabeza nos dice:

Calma muchachos, ella esta bien.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de mis labios.

Lo bueno es que la bala que impacto el cuerpo de la pequeña Sakura – decía Yukito mirándonos, no fue perjudicial ya que no daño ni comprometió ninguna arteria (moviendo la cabeza) lo único que provoco fue la perdida de sangre en su hombro izquierdo, también pudimos detener la hemorragia que tenia en la parte baja de su vientre, ya que perdió mucha sangre (mirándonos) y así no tener ninguna complicación con…

Tomoyo por reflejo toma el brazo del Doctor provocando que el se quedara callado.

Yukito solo mira a Tomoyo.

¿Qué sucede Yuki? – dice Touya mirándolo, ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

Es que – dice Yukito mirando a Kinomoto.

Doctor Tsukishiro – dije yo con una mirada firme y mirándolo a los ojos ¿Cómo esta el bebe?

¿Qué? – dice asombrado Touya que miraba de un lado a otro al Doctor y a mi.

El se encuentra muy bien (mirándome) como les comentaba unos minutos atrás, detuvimos la perdida de sangre a tiempo y eso no trajo ninguna complicación para Sakura y para el, de hecho me tiene un poco impresionado por que (sonríe) para su tiempo de gestación es muy fuerte.

Que bueno – dije suspirando.

Touya nos seguía mirando asombrado y también molesto ya que no entendía a lo que nos referíamos y frunciendo el ceño pregunto otra vez:

¿Qué bebe? – dijo el.

Yo lo mire con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, no negare que lo hice con ganas, así que le dije:

Kinomoto serás tío (mirándolo) Sakura y yo seremos Padres – dije sarcásticamente.

**... S.K.T.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

¿Qué dijiste mocoso? – dice mirándome serio muy serio.

Lo que escuchaste, Sakura esta esperando un hijo mío.

Dejaste embarazada a mi hermana sucio mafioso – dice muy enojado Touya empujándome, eso provoco que yo cayese al suelo por el impacto de sus manos en mi pecho, yo solo lo mire un poco asombrado por su reacción mientras que el solo me miraba enojadísimo y con ganas de ahorcarme lo mas probable que haya cruzado por su mente…

Touya cálmate – dice el Doctor Yukito, sujetando uno de sus brazos.

Como pides que haga eso – mirándolo con furia.

Mientras tanto…

¿Shaoran estas bien? – dice Eriol ayudándome a pararme.

Si lo estoy – dije moviendo mi cabeza.

No deberías haberlo provocado – dice Tomoyo mirándome, Touya es muy impulsivo y hasta veces muy brusco.

Si lo se – dije mirándola y parándome.

El no controla su fuerza y no mide las consecuencias que provocan sus actos.

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y observe que ahí estaba el mirándome con mucho odio y rencor, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me dijo:

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana mocoso del demonio?

Mira Kinomoto tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar (mirándolo) y yo estoy tan asombrado como tu, de hecho aun estoy procesando la información.

¿Qué quieres decir? – dice mostrándome su puño derecho, acaso no sabes como se hacen los bebes.

Pues claro que lo se – le dije frunciendo el ceño.

Muchachos acuérdense que estamos en un Hospital – dice el Doctor Tsukishiro.

Los dos miramos a Yukito casi fulminándolo con nuestras miradas.

Bueno esta bien – dice el Doctor moviendo la cabeza, arreglen sus diferencias.

Te estoy escuchando Li – dice Touya mirándome.

Me acabo de enterar por una carta de Sakura, que seremos Padres (sonreí)

No te entiendo – dice el con una gotita en la cabeza.

Por favor Kinomoto (mirándolo) ¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanas?

No me refiero a eso maldita sea – dice exaltado, como te atreviste a mancillar la honra de Sakura.

Eriol, Tomoyo y el Doctor solo nos miraban mientras discutíamos en la mitad de la sala de espera, así que la prometida de mi mejor amigo le pregunta al Doctor:

¿Y a que hora podremos ver a mi prima? (mirándolo)

Cuando recobre el conocimiento – dice Yukito, otra vez.

¿A que se refiere con eso Doctor? – dice Eriol mirándolo.

Bueno a lo que me refiero – decía Yukito.

Eriol mi amor – dice Tomoyo tomándole el brazo a su novio e interrumpiendo al Doctor, ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas como arbitro en ese partido cuerpo a cuerpo que hay allá? (apuntando a donde me encontraba yo y Kinomoto.

Eriol sonríe asintiendo su cabeza, si tienes razón Querida – le da un beso en la frente, tratare de evitar que se maten mutuamente, sonríe caminando hacia nosotros.

Disculpe (mirando a Yukito) por interrumpirlo joven Yukito – dice sonriéndole.

No te preocupes Querida Tomoyo (sonríe) fue bueno que enviaras a tu prometido (mirando a Eriol caminar hacia allá) para así poder evitar cualquier pelea en el hospital.

Los dos sonrieron y a los segundos después…

Lo que quería comentarte es que Sakura había despertado después de que pudimos regularizar los latidos del corazón y su pulso.

Tomoyo movía su cabeza mirándolo atentamente.

Se veía muy cansada, de hecho trato de hablarme preguntándome por el estado de su bebe.

Sakura – dice en un tono nostálgico.

Pero lo mas extraño (mirándola) fue que (moviendo la cabeza) en un momento llegamos a pensar con los enfermeros que la estábamos perdiendo, tuve que hacerle reanimación con mis manos sobre su pecho, después de unos minutos haciendo eso no había ningún resultado (suspira) por mi mente estaba pensando en lo peor…

**... S.K.T.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Cuando justo veo un pequeño resplandor que ilumina a Sakura, introduciéndose en su pecho (moviendo la cabeza) pensé que era mi imaginación así que cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos vi que el color volvía a su rostro – dice Yukito mirando a Tomoyo.

En serio joven Yukito – decía Tomoyo asombrado.

Claro (moviendo la cabeza) fue como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo.

Bueno (sonríe) con mi prima todo es posible.

El Doctor Yukito solo observa sonriente, pero de vuelta a donde estamos con nuestra pacifica conversación mi cuñado y yo…

Como pudiste – dice enojado Touya.

Nosotros nos amamos Kinomoto y nuestro amor dio un fruto (mirándolo) es un regalo tanto para tu hermana como para mi (sonreí moviendo mi cabeza) ¿Acaso no estas feliz por que tendrás un sobrino?

Por supuesto que estoy feliz con mi sobrino (moviendo la cabeza) lo único malo que llevara tu sangre y eso es lo (mirándome) que me molesta emparentar contigo.

En realidad – dije quedándome callado.

¿En realidad que?

Nosotros ya estamos emparentados.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Li?

Shaoran – dice Eriol mirándome.

No te preocupes – le dije mirándolo sonriendo, de todas maneras tenia que enterarse de una vez.

¿Enterarme de que? – dice Kinomoto aun haciendo preguntas.

Sakura es mi esposa – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Touya frunce el ceño mirando a Eriol y a mí, así que me dice:

¿Cómo que tú esposa? (mirándome) ustedes se casaron.

Si – asentí con mi cabeza, nos casamos en una pequeña ceremonia y (mirándolo) en un par de meses mas se cumplirán dos años de que es mi esposa ante la ley.

¿Se casaron en secreto?

La verdad es que fue un secreto a voces por que a la ceremonia asistió tu Padre, Tomoyo y Eriol – dije mirando a Eriol.

Eriol asiente su cabeza y por reflejo se quedo al medio de los dos, listo y atento por si Kinomoto nuevamente tenia alguna reacción violenta conmigo.

¿Pero por que se casarían en secreto? – dice Touya mirándonos y de una forma brusca cae sentado en uno de los asientos, en la sala de espera.

Nos casamos por que yo se lo pedí (mirándolo) ante todo yo amo y respeto a tu hermana y por eso también nos fuimos a vivir juntos, a los días después de la ceremonia – dije caminando hacia el.

Yo no (moviendo la cabeza) entiendo por que se caso sin contarme – dice agachando la mirada y moviendo sus manos una contra otra.

Lo siento – dije sentándome hacia el, es que todo paso muy rápido, cuando regrese de China, ella estaba ahí esperándome en el aeropuerto de Tokio, al verla me sentí el hombre mas dichoso y afortunado del mundo entero.

Lo mire sonriendo al decirle esas palabras, mientras que el solo me miraba de reojos así que seguí hablando:

Yo ya estaba decidido y seguro de que ella era la persona indicada para mi, con la que deseaba compartir mi vida entera, así que después de…

Touya me mira diciendo:

Por favor ahórrate los detalle Li (moviendo la cabeza)

Esta bien (lo mire) aunque no iba a decir nada impropio Kinomoto, pero bueno retomando lo que te decía (moví la cabeza) le propuse Matrimonio, a los días nos casamos en casa de Tomoyo, aunque fue algo sencillo ya que no tenia muchos recursos en ese momento pero igual fue algo hermoso e inolvidable ese paso con tu hermana.

Pero no me dices nada de lo que quisiera saber (mirándome) ¿Acaso mi hermana no quería que compartiera nada de su vida? Ni siquiera una felicidad tan grande como su Matrimonio aunque haya sido contigo.

Oeh – dije yo, gracias por la parte que me queda (soltando una pequeña carcajada)

El solo seguia mirando sus manos, para mi fue algo extraña esta situación ya que era primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, tan callado y tranquilo, pareciera que estuviera molesto o sentido consigo mismo, por lo menos entablamos una conversación, escuchando lo que nos decimos mutuamente y sin estarnos gritando cada cinco minutos.

**... S.K.T.**

* * *

queridos y amados lectores disculpen la demora por la actualización de la historia se que no es bueno dar justificaciones y que las escusas no sirven, pero aquí les dejo los penúltimos capítulos de "Un Regalo muy especial, El fruto de nuestro Amor" solo quedan unos dos o tres capítulos para darle final a esta historia que quiero y que amo con todo mi corazón...

como siempre gracias por darse el tiempecito para leerlo y dejar sus comentarios que me dan mucha alegría leer cada vez que puedo revisarlos... gracias por la lealtad y fidelidad de ustedes ... ya que sin ustedes nosotros los escritores (aficionados como yo) no seriamos nada ni nos darían ganas de crear y de soñar con los ojos abiertos (como digo yo) ni de escribir.

un beso y un abrazo a la distancia ... Saori Kinomoto Tsukino.


	44. Chapter 44

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Fuimos a la cafetería del Hospital, ya que Tomoyo con Eriol insistieron que debía comer algo, para tener fuerzas y para que estuviera bien al momento de ver a mi princesa, cuando ella despertara… bueno pensándolo bien tienen razón así que accedí acompañarlos, a los momentos después estábamos instalados en ese lugar.

Yo les enseñaba las fotografías de la primera ecografía de mi Hijo muy feliz, estoy tan ilusionado con esta gran noticia por fin tendré una familia con mi amada Sakura.

¿Estas emocionado con la noticia? – me pregunto Tomoyo mientras yo observaba las fotos.

Como no estarlo – dije yo sonriendo.

Me alegra mucho por ti amigo – dice Eriol tocándome el hombro.

Y nunca terminare de agradecerle a Dios y al Doctor Tsukishiro infinitamente de que (mirándolos) están las dos personas mas importantes en vida sanos y salvos.

Pero en una de las oficinas que estaban ubicadas en el penúltimo piso del Hospital General de Tokio se encontraba Touya sentado en su escritorio, con su bata de Doctor, estaba con su silla dada vuelta mirando las persianas de su ventana, en sus manos tenia un marco de fotos color café, en su interior había una fotografía de el cuando era adolecente y de su pequeña hermana.

Era muy bonita ya que el se encontraba sentado en el umbral de una hermosa casa y en sus piernas estaba Sakura sonriendo…

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – decía Touya pensando para si mismo, eres mi hermanita (tocando la cara de Sakura, pasando los dedos por la foto) tenia derecho de saber.

Mientras que, donde me encontraba yo.

Abrí mis ojos y me vi sentada en una banca, mis manos sostenían un libro, era un día hermoso y estaba en un parque.

¿Pero que es esto? Me pregunte, es un Deja Vu por que yo ya había estado aquí antes.

Claro – dije en voz alta y refregándome los ojos, fue uno de los sueños que había tenido.

De pronto sentí la brisa del viento en mi rostro y también escucho que de esa misma brisa me llamaban.

Ahora era diferente por que me pare y camine en dirección al frente de mi, en un gran camino, en el cual a su alrededor habían muchos arboles de Cerezo.

En el sueño que había tenido antes vi dos sombras de personas que se acercaban a mi, una era de una persona adulta y la otra de un niño pequeño, camine por ese gran camino pero no vi a nadie, me sentí triste y con un poco de nostalgia, ya que esperaba ver a esas personas o encontrar alguien conocido.

Al terminar ese camino llegue a un lago muy grande y hermoso, en el medio tenia un puente así que camine hacia el por inercia creo ya que al llegar al medio de el me quede parada, en mi mano derecha llevaba el libro que leía anteriormente y en la otra tenia un sombrero, eso es nuevo ya que en el sueño que había tenido antes no lo tenia.

Me apoye en la baranda del puente y pude observar mi reflejo en el agua, mi imagen se veía totalmente diferente, ya que mi cabello era mas corto y mi cuerpo era mucho mas voluptuoso y en mi mano izquierda tenia una argolla ¿Anillo? – dije yo un poco asombrada y mirándome la mano.

¿Una argolla de matrimonio? Me abre casado por la Iglesia con mi Querido Shaoran – dije en voz alta.

De pronto escucho que alguien me habla por detrás diciéndome:

¿Estas hablando sola Hija?

Mama – pensé dándome vuelta de inmediato.

Y ahí la vi, con esa hermosa y gentil sonrisa.

Hija mía – dice sonriendo, me alegra tanto que estés bien.

Madre – me acerque a ella quedando frente a frente, estoy tan feliz de verte, derrame unas lagrimas de felicidad al verla ahí.

Pequeña Sakura (sonriendo) yo también estoy feliz de verte (moviendo la cabeza) bien, tranquila y contenta.

Yo solo sonreía.

Esta es la despedida hija – me dice ella.

¿Despedida? – dije moviendo mi cabeza.

Si pequeña (mirándome) tú sabes que cada vez que te visito en tus sueños es para avisarte que algo esta sucediendo o que algo va a pasar

Madre yo – dije quedándome callada y solo mirándola con tristeza.

De aquí en adelante "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" hija, colocando su mano en mi rostro.

**... S.K.T.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

No me digas eso, yo quiero verte aunque eso signifique que pasen cosas a mi alrededor.

Sakura escúchame (sonriendo) por el momento desapareceré pero acuérdate de lo que te dije antes hija, que yo siempre estoy contigo en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos.

Por favor – dije derramando unas lágrimas, no te vayas otra vez.

Ella solo sonreía mirándome con ternura y con su mano limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

Ahora solo tienes que ser feliz, con tu familia, con tu esposo y con mi nieta.

¿Nieta? – dije para mi misma y me acorde del sueño donde estuve con el Señor Hien, si mal no recuerdo el también había nombrado "Nieta", eso quiere decir que ¿Tendré una hija?

Mi Madre solo asiente con su cabeza un si ¿Sera que me esta leyendo la mente? – pensé.

Te Amo Hija mía recuérdalo siempre (sonriéndome) pero antes de marcharme quiero pedirte un favor.

¿Favor? – dije contestándole.

Si hija, es sobre tu hermano por que no esta muy bien (mirándome) ya que esta pasando por un momento de mucha pena y de mucha (moviendo su cabeza) tristeza también.

¿Touya? – dije asombrada.

Si Sakura el se encuentra muy apenado y desilusionado por que se a enterado de muchas cosas relacionadas a ti.

Yo solo la mire sin decir palabra alguna y desviando mi mirada al suelo.

El se a enterado que te casaste y que vas a tener un bebe – dice ella y sacando su mano de mi rostro continua hablando así que subí mi vista para mirarla atentamente.

El esta muy sentido pero consigo mismo ya que se siente culpable de provocar un gran distanciamiento entre ustedes.

Mi hermano pero – dije moviendo la cabeza.

Si se siente culpable por no entenderte, ni tampoco apoyarte en las decisiones que haz tomado, por no compartir los momentos más hermosos e importantes de tu vida.

Yo no – agachando mi mirada (otra vez) quería que mi hermano se sintiera así, yo a el lo Amo y lo respeto ante todo, solo que no le he comentado cosas de mi vida para no tener problemas con el y Shaoran (suspire) se que cometí el error de no hacerlo participe de las decisiones y de las cosas que marcan mi felicidad.

Hija no somos perfectos así que – colocando su mano nuevamente en mi rostro provocando con su tibieza y su calor que yo subiera mi vista, es normal que cometamos errores de hecho es parte de la vida equivocarse (sonríe) lo bueno y valorable Querida Sakura es siempre reconocerlos y enmendarlos.

Gracias Mama claro que lo hare (sonreí) hablare con mi hermano para que volvamos a tener la confianza y el apoyo que siempre hemos tenido con Touya.

Lo se hija… lo se.

Al decir esas ultimas palabras de mi Madre reaccione y desperté, mire a mi alrededor y observe que había vuelto a la realidad, estaba en la habitación del Hospital y veo que Yukito estaba a mi lado mirando unos papeles que sostenía en su mano, así que le dije:

Yukito – mirándolo.

Pequeña Sakura despertaste – me dice el un poco asombrado y sonriendo.

Yo solo sonreí al verlo ahí, mientras que el continua hablando y haciéndome preguntas.

¿Como te sientes?

Yo creo que (tocándome mi frente con mi mano derecha) bien, solo (mirándolo) que me siento un poco cansada y aturdida.

Eso es normal (mirándome) estuviste inconsciente por muchas horas, de hecho pensé que nunca volverías con nosotros.

Yo solo lo observaba pensando en lo que me decía.

Estábamos muy preocupados por ti Querida Sakura, los muchachos nunca se fueron de la sala de espera, tu hermano estaba con Shaoran muy tristes y con mucha impotencia al no saber nada de ti (se ríe)

¿Por que te ríes? – pregunte yo con un poco de curiosidad.

Lo que pasa es que era extraño y un poco chistosa ver esa situación ya que Touya estaba en una esquina y en la otra estaba tu esposo mirándose (me mira moviendo la cabeza) con esas miradas que tienen siempre el uno hacia el otro declarándose la guerra y hasta hubo un rato que se gritaron y discutieron.

**... S.K.T.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Yo solo muevo la cabeza de un lado para otro diciéndole:

Entonces supondré que mi hermano esta enterado sobre lo de mi Matrimonio con Shaoran y que (suspirando) pronto será tio.

Me temo que si Sakura.

En ese momento se me vino a la mente que mi Querido Shaoran también se había enterado que seriamos Padres.

No te preocupes tanto (sonriendo) acuérdate que Pase lo pase todo estará bien.

Si tienes razón – le dije sonriendo.

¿Quieres que les avise que ya despertaste?

Yo quiero – dije mirándolo seria, ver a mi hermano.

¿A Touya?

Si necesito hablar con el primero.

Claro (mirándome) si no me equivoco debe de estar en su oficina, ya que le tocaba el turno de noche.

Harías el favor de ir a buscarlo.

Claro (sonríe y camina hacia la puerta) vuelvo enseguida.

Yukito sale de la habitación en busca de mi hermano mientras que yo trataba de sentarme en la cama.

* * *

Buenas noches – dice Wei haciendo una reverencia y acercándose a Yukito que justo pasaba por el pasillo.

Buenas noches Señor – dice Yukito parando y mirándolo ¿Wei?

Si – dice Wei asintiendo con su cabeza, Doctor Tsukishiro.

Yukito solo sonríe y le pregunta a los segundos después.

¿Necesita que lo ayude en algo?

Si (sonriendo) quisiera saber si ha visto al joven Señor.

A Shaoran (mirándolo) si claro (sonriendo) el se encuentra en la cafetería del Hospital, con la Señorita Tomoyo y su prometido.

Gracias – dice Wei, y lo otro Doctor, quería saber sobre el estado de la Señora Sakura.

La pequeña Sakura esta bien, su vida ya no corre ningún peligro.

Que bueno (sonríe) en la casa estábamos todos muy preocupados.

Ya no tienen de que preocuparse ya que ella y el bebe están sanos y salvos (mirándolo) de hecho ya despertó.

¿Ya despertó?

Si hace unos momentos atrás, bueno permiso ire a buscar al hermano de Sakura.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo Doctor (haciendo una reverencia)

No hay de que.

Y a los minutos después, en la oficina de Touya el estaba hablando solo sosteniendo aun el marco de fotos con ambas manos.

Me siento tan mal e impotente por todo lo que se esta derrumbando a mi alrededor, todo esto fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, tan cerrado (suspirando) nada de esto estaría pasando (mirando la foto) tu no hubieras actuado de esta manera conmigo, yo me lo he ganado por Dios he cometido un grandísimo error.

Justo en ese momento se siente el cerrar de una puerta, Touya se da vuelta con la silla y observa un poco asombrado a su mejor amigo que estaba parado ahí mirándolo.

En que momento había abierto la puerta sin yo sentir su presencia – se preguntaba el para si mismo y mirándolo fijamente le dice:

Yukito me asustaste.

El solo sonríe y le dice:

Si te sientes culpable puedes hacer algo para enmendarlo ¿No lo crees? (sonriendo)

Yuki – dice Touya, me escuchaste.

Esta en tus manos poder corregir esos errores y dejarlos en el pasado amigo.

¿Tú crees que aun estoy a tiempo? – le dice Touya parándose y dejando el marco de fotos en el escritorio.

**... S.K.T.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Pues claro que lo puedes hacer (sonríe moviendo la cabeza) nunca es tarde para pedir disculpas… habla con ella y créeme que la pequeña Sakura te escuchara y te entenderá.

Si tienes razón (asintiendo con la cabeza) cuando despierte lo hare.

Bueno de hecho – dice Yukito quedándose callado.

Touya solo lo mira fijamente.

Te vine a buscar ya que Sakura despertó y quiere hablar contigo.

En serio – dice un poco asombrado ¿Ella quiere hablar conmigo?

Si me pidió que te viniera a buscar.

Bueno entonces vamos.- dice Touya caminando hacia la puerta de su oficina y Yukito lo seguía atrás.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería…

Señor – dice Wei mirándome y mirando a mis acompañantes haciendo una reverencia, Buenas noches.

¿Wei? – dije un poco asombrado, pero que haces aquí (mirándolo) es muy tarde.

Lamento que haya llegado así (mirándome) sin avisar Joven Señor, vine a dejarle algo y también estaba muy preocupado por la Señora.

Gracias por la preocupación, mi esposa y mi hijo se encuentran bien – dije sonriendo, y fuera de peligro.

Eriol y Tomoyo solo nos miraban mientras conversábamos.

Si algo me dijo el Doctor Tsukishiro cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo tratando de dar con su paradero.

¿Qué es lo que me venias a dejar? – pregunte yo.

Venia a dejarle esto – dice el sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita color rojo aterciopelado.

¿Los anillos? – dije asombrado, es verdad que este día era donde a mi Querida Sakura le pediría Matrimonio otra vez pensé para mi mismo.

Le quise traer esto, ya que pensé que los necesitaría (pasándomela).

Gracias – dije yo recibiéndola y tomándola con mi mano.

Abrí la cajita y mire los anillos que eran para mi princesa y para mí, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo y de ilusión somos tan felices y ahora más con nuestro primer hijo, pero también a la vez se me vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado y sentí en mi corazón un gran temor que me invadió por completo ya que no quiero que nada malo les suceda así que le dije a Wei:

Avísale a mi Madre que regreso a China con mi esposa y con mi futuro hijo – le dije serio y con una voz firme.

De inmediato Joven Señor – dice Wei asintiendo con su cabeza y retirándose del lugar.

Shaoran – dice Eriol un tanto asombrado. ¿Estas bromeando?

Claro que no lo estoy haciendo – dije moviendo mi cabeza, mi mujer y mi hijo casi pierden la vida (mirándolo) por mi culpa y eso es algo que nunca me perdonare Eriol.

No fue tu culpa – dice Eriol.

Eso es algo que estaba fuera de nuestras manos Li – dice Tomoyo.

Se podría haber evitado – dije yo mirándolos, por eso tomo esta gran decisión de volver para protegerlos.

Protegerlos – dice Eriol moviendo su cabeza. Te vas a ir a meter a la boca del lobo Shaoran y tu lo sabes (mirándome) regresando a Hong Kong las cosas volverán a ser igual o peor de lo que eran antes.

Y estoy claro con eso – dije, pero también sabes que de una vez por todas tengo que asumir con mis responsabilidad, con mi Familia y con el apellido Li, al regresar a China Sakura y mi futuro hijo estarán mucho mejor que acá (mirándolos) estaré en mi territorio y podre evitar que nada malo les sucede.

Aunque eso signifique sacrificar tu paz y tranquilidad – dice Eriol serio. Tu libertad.

Si (sonreí) exacto, sacrificare la vida normal que tengo aquí para poder estar junto a ellos el resto de mi vida.

De pronto veo que el Doctor Tsukishiro entra a la cafetería mirando a su alrededor, pareciera como que estuviera buscando a alguien así que me pare y camine hacia el, los muchachos se quedan en la mesa donde estábamos conversando.

Eriol – dice Tomoyo mirándolo, si Shaoran tomo esa decisión es por que esta pensando en el bienestar de mi prima y de su bebe, no lo cuestiones tanto por favor.

**... S.K.T.**

* * *

**querida Maribel gracias por todos tus lindos y dedicados comentarios, gracias por la fidelidad y por darte el tiempecito para escribirme.**

** se que últimamente no he podido cumplir con mi palabra al prometer que terminaría pronto pero es que me pasa algo extraño con esta historia es como raro decirlo y escribirlo pero no quiero o mejor dicho no puedo terminarla ya que me he enamorado tanto de ella, cuando se me vino a la cabeza la idea de crearla sabia de que se trataría de hecho tenia el principio y el final en mi mente, pero a ahora se me a hecho tan difícil ponerle final... pero solo me queda muy poquito por escribir la conversación de Sakura con Touya y el tan ansiado encuentro de Shaoran con su amada Esposa así que como verán si o si llegara el tan esperado final para muchos de mis lectores, que obviamente espero que les guste ...**

**sin mas palabras que decir se despide su fiel servidora y escritora (aficionada) Saori Kinomoto Tsukino.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Es que Querida (mirándola) tu no entiendes.

¿Entender que amor? – dice Tomoyo.

Si Shaoran regresa a China volverá a pasar todo de nuevo, todo lo que trato de dejar atrás, una vida triste y desolada, su vida, (mirándola) su mundo en ese país era realmente mecanizada y rutinaria.

Bueno puede que tengas razón con todo lo que me estas diciendo, se que quieres mucho a Li (mirándolo) por algo es tu mejor amigo, pero el que tiene que entender aquí eres tu Eriol.

Eriol no decía ninguna palabra a su prometida solo la escuchaba hablar atentamente.

El esta pensando en Sakura (colocando su mano encima de la de el que tenia en la mesa) en el bebe, el ahora tiene una familia y es lógico que quiera protegerla - dice Tomoyo moviendo su cabeza, aunque eso signifique sacrificar su vida.

Pero – dice Eriol mirándola.

Créeme que si yo estuviera en su posición mi amor (sonriendo) haría lo mismo por ti y tu bienestar. Haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para protegerte.

El joven de mirada color azul suspira y dice:

Y yo también lo haría por ti Querida Tomoyo, tienes razón se que estoy actuando egoístamente.

Eriol no es egoísta pensar y querer lo mejor para las personas que nos importan – le dice sacando la mano que tenia sobre la de el y colocándola en el rostro de Eriol, solo que hay algunas veces que uno solo tiene que apoyar y entender.

Si y creo que este es mi caso – dice sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en mi habitación se escuchan unos golpecitos a la puerta, así que dije que pasaran y al abrir la puerta lo veo ahí parado y mirándome.

Hermano – dije yo un poco nerviosa, pasa.

Permiso – dice Touya entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Que bueno que pudiste venir.

Claro – sonríe y camina hacia mi cama, quería verte y saber como estabas.

Creo que he estado mejor – dije soltando una pequeña carcajada.

El solo me mira con una mirada llena de ternura pero también llena de tristeza.

Llega a mi lado y se sienta en una pequeña silla que tenia en mi costado derecho, al paso de unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

Yo solo lo observaba, el tenia su cabeza y su mirada inclinada hacia sus manos, que movía una con la otra hasta que me dijo:

Perdóname Sakura.

Perdonarte ¿Pero por que? – dije un poco asombrada.

No cumplí con mi rol de hermano mayor – dice subiendo su vista y mirándome serio, yo debería haberte cuidado y apoyado incondicionalmente.

Hermano.

Y no lo hice por ser tan cerrado, tan terco y orgulloso.

Touya no fue tu culpa – dije.

Claro que lo fue ya que si te hubiera apoyado desde un principio (mirándome) tú no tendrías por que haberme mentido, si yo te hubiera escuchado, sin exigirte ser una persona correcta, intachable.

Yo derrame unas lagrimas al escuchar las palabras tan tristes que provenían de mi hermano.

Sin exigirte ser como yo – termina de decir Touya moviendo su cabeza, lo lamento mucho Sakura yo fui el culpable, el que provoco esta gran lejanía entre nosotros y el que hizo que tu ya no confiaras mas en mi.

Touya – dije interrumpiéndolo yo tuve la culpa también, se que debería haberte dicho sobre lo del matrimonio con Shaoran, pero la verdad es que paso (mirándolo) todo muy rápido y si no mal recuerdo tu te encontrabas en una convención de médicos en el extranjero.

El solo me miraba atentamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Después de casarnos en una pequeña pero muy linda ceremonia en casa de nuestra prima, me quede con nuestro Padre, yo quería estar con Shaoran (moviendo mi cabeza) ya que el era mi marido y mi deber como esposa era estar a su lado aunque el no quería.

¿Por qué no iba a querer estar con su esposa? – dice mirándome.

Eso es lo mismo que me pregunte yo en ese momento, pero el están terco y orgulloso (sonreí) eso me recuerda a ti – le dije mirándolo, cuando se les cruza algo por la cabeza, nada los hace cambiar de pensar y de opinión.

**... S.K.T.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Oeh – dice frunciendo el ceño, no me compares con ese mocoso.

Nadie esta comparándote con Shaoran solo te lo comentaba (sonriendo) pero no me puedes negar que es verdad ya que son muy tercos los dos.

Touya solo mueve su cabeza cruzando sus brazos.

El quería que yo tuviera una mejor vida a su lado, solo que por el momento el no podría brindarme lo que yo me merecía – dije agachando mi mirada a mis manos que estaban sobre mi cama, estaríamos juntos recién hasta que se instalara completamente en Japón y su posición económica se estabilizara.

Sakura yo – dice quedándose callado.

Shaoran es una – dije mientras subía mi mirada, muy buena persona Touya aunque no lo creas, siempre a querido lo mejor para mi, yo en ese momento no lo entendía ya que no me importaba que no tuviera nada y de hecho nunca me a importado hermano, yo solo quería estar con el…. A los días después de nuestro matrimonio llegaste de tu viaje (mirándolo) mi esposo quería contarte toda la verdad pero yo fui la que decidió que no, ya que no quería que mataras a Shaoran.

Reí por unos segundos mientras que mi hermano solo me observaba frunciendo su ceño levemente.

Solo bromeo, en serio – le dije con una voz delicada para que no se siguiera enfadando, ustedes vivían día y noche discutiendo, insultándose cada vez que se veían, cada vez que se encontraban y yo no quería que las personas que mas amo en la vida pelearan por mi culpa (moviendo mi cabeza) eso era algo que yo tenia que evitar, por eso decidí irme de la casa y pasar una temporada con Tomoyo mientras que Shaoran comenzaba a trabajar.

Al mes me fui a vivir con el aun pequeño apartamento, no me importo que solo tuviéramos una cama y una mesa para comer, ni tampoco haberlo ayuda con su trabajo congelando mi carrera en la universidad, ya que yo era muy feliz con el (mirándolo) de hecho lo sigo siendo.

Yo nunca me imagine que las cosas fueran así – dice Touya mirándome seriamente, ahora me siento mas mal con todo esto.

Escuchame hermano – le dije colocando mi mano sobre la de el que tenia sobre mi mano, si te estoy contando todo esto es para que tu sepas como fueron las cosas y dejes de hecharle la culpa a mi esposo (mirándolo) por lo que a sucedido y tampoco es para que te sientas culpable, por que aquí los dos tuvimos la culpa (moviendo la cabeza) tu y yo no supimos apoyarnos (suspire) si tu hubieras aceptado mi relación yo no te hubiera ocultado las cosas… pero esto desgraciadamente se vuelve en un circulo visioso del que tu me prohibiste y del que yo te nege saber.

Lo se – dice el suspirando, por eso quiero empezar de nuevo (mirándome) quiero que exista la confianza y el apoyo que siempre tuvimos, que siempre nos dimos y ahora mas (sonríe) ya que quiero y deceo ver crecer a mi sobrino, darle todo el amor y el apoyo que se merece.

Yo solo sonreí sacando la mano que tenia sobre de la de el y colocando ambas manos sobre mi barriga… mi bebe – dije, estoy muy contenta por esta noticia, para mi es una bendición mi hijo Touya (mirando mi vientre y luego mirándolo a el) hace muy poco me entere de su existencia que me asombro mucho ya que (sonreí) me tomo un poco por sorpresa pero igual creeme que soy muy feliz al tenerlo en mi vientre, de hecho ni Shaoran estaba enterado que seriamos padres.

Entonces era cierto – dice Touya casi susurrando.

¿Qué dijiste? – dije yo mirándolo.

No nada (moviendo la cabeza) ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Estoy en la semana Nº 19 aproximadamente.

Eso quiere decir que estas cerca de los cinco meses.

Si – dije yo sonriendo, ¿Te alegra saber que seras tio?

El asiente su cabeza como un si… claro que me alegra mucho Sakura, se que mi sobrino nacera en una familia constituida, con valores y principios, con unos buenos padres (mirándome) que lo querrán y lo protegerán de todo, pero eso si – dice apuntando con su dedo anular su pecho, yo sere el que lo consienta y lo malcrie, le enseñare a jugar futbol, ya que supongo que su padre estará muy ocupado para hacerlo.

Touya oeh (sonreí) no digas eso Shaoran será un padre dedicado, pero para que tu sepas no podras enseñarle a jugar futbol.

¿Pero y por que no podre? – dice mirándome serio.

Por que será una niña – dije yo sonriendo.

¿Una niña? Pero (moviendo su cabeza) pensé que no sabias que es lo que seria.

Claro que no lo se hermano.

Entonces de donde sacas esa conclusión.

Por Mama – dije derramando unas lagrimas.

**... S.K.T.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

¿Por nuestra Madre? – dice el mirándome fijamente ¿La haz visto?

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

Realmente no (movi mi cabeza) no lo dijo con palabras exactamente, solo lo insinuo en un sueño que tuve con ella, al igual que el padre de Shaoran en otro sueño.

¿Pense que habias dejado de tener esos sueños?

Yo también lo pensé pero me equivoque (sonreí) pude ver a nuestra Madre en dos oportunidades, tan linda, tan hermosa, ella fue la que me advirtió sobre lo del accidente que tendría mi Querido Shaoran.

Ese accidente (moviendo la cabeza) no entiendo que fue lo que estabas pensando – me dice serio y un tanto molesto.

Si esta bien (suspire) se que me meresco que me regañes (sonreí)

Pero paralelamente en otro lugar…

Doctor Tsukishiro – dije acercándome a el.

Shaoran ahí estas – dice sonriendo.

Si – dije yo quedándome al frente de el, me andaba buscando.

Sakura ya despertó (sonriendo)

Esta hablando en serio – dije sonriendo entusiasmado y ansioso por verla.

Si – asiente con su cabeza, en este momento se encuentra con Touya conversando.

¿Conversando? – dije un poco asombrado, bueno tenían que hacerlo, pensé para mi mismo.

Si – dice moviendo su cabeza, la pequeña Sakura se encuentra en la habitación 36 en el 2do nivel del Hospital (mirándome) por si quieres ir a verla.

Claro que lo hare – le sonreí, ire de inmediato.

Comence a caminar en dirrecion a la salida de la cafetería, al salir de ahí pase por un pequeño puesto de flores, pase de largo pero pare por inercia y me devolví, se me ocurrio comprarle un ramo de rosas para llevarle un obsequio.

A los momentos después me dirigui hacia el segundo nivel en dirección a la habitación de mi amada esposa, mientras tanto el Doctor Tsukishiro se había diriguido a la mesa donde se encontraba Tomoyo con Eriol.

Ya que estos anteriormente le habían hecho señas al Doctor, al llegar ahí a la mesa el joven Yukito les comento lo que estaba pasando, que Sakura había despertado y que yo había ido a verla, así que decidieron quedarse en la cafetería del Hospital para darme mas tiempo e intimidad con mi esposa.

Al correr de unos minutos llegue al segundo nivel del Hospital, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados y sensaciones que revolvían mi estomago, ya que tenia tantas ganas de verla, de abrazarla, de besarla y estaba solo a un paso de poder hacerlo, llegue al frente de la puerta de la habitación 36, la cual se encontraba entre abierta… que extraño, dije para mi mismo acercándome a ella para abrirla pero al hacerlo escuche la conversación que se llevaba en ese momento dentro…

No es solo que te regañe Sakura (mirándome) pudiste haber muerto junto con tu bebe.

Lo se, lo se – dije mirándolo, se que fue muy impulsivo de mi parte arriesgarme pero no tenia otra alternativa Touya.

Alternativas siempre van a ver (mirándome) siempre van a existir.

No me puedes decir eso ¡ya! Tu sabes que los dones que se nos dieron hermano, que se nos brindaron (mirándolo) son para ayudar y proteger a los demás.

Claro que lo se Sakura, (moviendo su cabeza) pero todo tiene un limite, te pusiste a pensar en Papa, en mi, en tu esposo o mejor dicho en el ser que llevas en tu vientre (mirándome) que seria de nosotros si tu no existieras.

Justo en ese momento abro la puerta y digo:

Yo también pienso lo mismo que tu hermano (la mire seriamente) princesa.

Touya y Sakura me quedan mirando un poco asombrados, mientras que yo cerraba la puerta.

Shaoran – dije sonriendo asombrada por verlo aquí tan cerquita de mi.

Lamento haber escuchado y opinado en la conversación que tenían, (los mire) pero la puerta estaba entre abierta y no pude evitar hacerlo al llegar ahí – dije caminando hacia ella por el lado contrario a donde estaba mi cuñado.

Al llegar al lado de mi amada Sakura, le di un beso en la frente y deje las flores en un pequeño florero que había en la mesita del lado izquierdo de su cama.

Bueno – dice Touya parándose de la silla, me ire para que tengan un tiempo a solas.

Touya – dice Sakura.

**... S.K.T.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Un poco de tiempo a solas (mirándome) escuchaste Li – dice Touya apuntándome, yo solo sonreí mirándolo.

Que raro – dije yo pensando para mi misma, ya que estaba un poco asombrada por la situación que se estaba dando en este momento en mi habitación, sus miradas eran distintas a las de antes, ya no eran llenas de odio, llenas de rencor, ahora eran sinceras y eran de respeto… algo había cambiado entre ellos, ahora el ambiente era menos tenso y se podía sentir un poquito de paz, sonríe y los mire a ambos de un lado para el otro ya que yo estaba en medio de los dos (movi mi cabeza) como siempre pero esta vez era diferente.

Touya me da un beso en la mejilla y coloca su mano en mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello… nos vemos pronto mostruo – me dice dándose vuelta en dirección a la puerta, yo solo fruncí mi ceño al escuchar que me nombraba por ese apodo que me tenia desde que era una niña.

Hey Kinomoto – dije yo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

¿Qué quieres? – dice dándose la vuelta.

Podrias acercarte y quedarte un momento.

¿Qué? – dice el mirándome.

Mi amor que pasa – dije yo mirando a mi esposo.

No te preocupes princesa – le dije sonriendo, no pasa nada, mirándola y luego miro a Touya Kinomoto que venia hacia nosotros.

Para que me quieres – dice llegando a lado derecho de Sakura.

Necesito que estes presente en este momento tan importante para tu hermana y para mi.

Momento – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Yo solo lo miraba un poco asombrada y ansiosa ¿Qué es lo que quería decir mi querido Shaoran? En ese momento veo que de su bolsillo saca una pequeña cajita de color rojo, era un rojo muy bonito aterciopelado.

Shaoran comienza abrirla mirándome, con esa mirada que tanto me encanta… muy fijamente y con esos ojos color ambar llenos de sueños y de ilusión como la primera vez que me beso.

Ahí se encontraba ella, mi esposa, la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mi hijo, mirándome con esa brillante y cristalina mirada, llena de dulzura, llena de amor con esos lindos y hermosos ojos color esmeralda… así que le dije mientras abria la cajita delante de ella.

¿Te quieres casar conmigo Sakura Kinomoto de Li? – dije mirándola sonriendo, otra vez, ahora ante todas las leyes, ante los ojos de Dios y de los moratales.

Shaoran yo – dije colocando mis manos sobre mi boca.

Y ahora que esta tu hermano presente quiero que el (mire a Touya) nos de su bendición.

¿Mi bendición? – dice Touya, diras mi autorización Li (sonriendo)

Yo solo lo mire sonriendo, luego mire a mi mujer y ella se encontraba muy feliz, muy contenta hasta pude notar unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Yo no sabia que decir, todo a sido tan maravilloso… el amor de mi vida proponiéndome matrimonio por segunda vez y mi hermano esta presente en uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida (sonreí) que mas puedo pedir.

Sakura – dije yo mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran – dije sacándome las manos de la boca y mirándolo atentamente.

Hey Li – dice Touya mirando a mi esposo, no se si mi hermana quiera casarse con un extranjero.

Los dos miramos al escuchar las palabras que decía mi hermano en ese momento mientras que el seguía hablando y mirándonos atentamente.

Pero te digo algo sinceramente Li (mira a Shaoran y luego me mira a mi) la que tiene que decidir si pasara toda su vida contigo es ella (sonriéndome) no yo así que yo apoyo cualquiera que sea su decisión.

Hermano – dije sonriéndole, gracias.

No hay de que (sonríe)

Era un momento soñado, tan mágico y especial, mire a mi esposo y le dije:

Si acepto ser tu esposa (sonreí) de nuevo.

Que bueno – dije yo.

Eso si lo único que te voy a pedir – me dice mirándome.

Te escucho – le conteste mirándolo.

Que sigas haciendo muy feliz a mi hermana, como lo haz hecho… Ahora Sakura esta en tus manos, tu tienes que velar por el bienestar y la felicidad de tu familia, de mi hermana y la del bebe (mirándome fijamente) ya que con la llegada de mi sobrina tienes una mayor responsabilidad… Yo a ellas ahora las dejo en tus manos Li.

**... S.K.T.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Yo se cuales son las responsabilidades con tu hermana y con mi hijo Kinomoto – le dije mirándolo y sonreí, ahora yo velare por mi familia.

Y no lo dudo – dice el caminando hacia la puerta, nos vemos después hermana (mirándome)

Claro (sonreí) hasta después Touya.

Mi hermano sale de la habitación y veo que Shaoran me miraba atentamente así que le dije:

Se lo que me vas a decir querido Shaoran.

Si (sonrió) ¿Y que se supone que te voy a decir Princesa? (mirándola)

Me vas a regañar (mirándolo) al igual que lo hizo mi hermano.

El solo sonreía así que continúe hablando.

Se que fue muy arriesgado y que no debía hacerlo pero – me quede callada unos segundo y por mi rostro corren unas lagrimas, si algo te llegaba a suceder yo me muero (agachando mi mirada)

Princesa por favor no te pongas así – le dije sentándome en la cama a su lado, esto le puede afectar a nuestro hijo.

Shaoran – dije subiendo mi vista y ahí lo vi sentado junto a mí.

Gracias por todo Sakura (la mire fijamente) por que desde el día en que te conocí mi vida cambio, tu me salvaste (sonreí) siempre lo haz hecho, sin darte cuenta a lo mejor pero tu mi amor me haces ser una mejor persona, en cambio yo lo único que hecho es exponerte a todos los peligros, a que sufras, a que llores y ahora (moviendo mi cabeza) casi te mueres junto con el bebe por mi culpa.

No digas eso Shaoran por favor – le dije mirándolo seria, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió, y sácate de la cabeza también todo lo que estas pensando ya que es mi decisión estar junto a ti con todo o sin todo lo que eso signifique.

Princesa – dije yo mirándola, es que tu no entiendes como me siento yo, la impotencia tan grande que tengo, la frustración que sentí al saber que tu vida estaba en riesgo.

Ya no quiero que pienses en eso (mirándolo) yo estoy bien y nuestro hijo también eso es lo único que importa ahora – le sonreí.

Yo solo la miraba y escuchaba las palabras que me decía mi esposa, tan comprensivas y convincentes.

Pasaron unos minutos sin pronunciar palabras… hasta que me dijo:

Lamento no haberte dicho sobre lo de nuestro bebe antes.

Tenías tus razones o no – dije sonriendo.

Razones – pensé para mi misma, es verdad ya debe ser tu cumpleaños querido Shaoran – le dije.

El asintió con su cabeza y me dice:

Me haz dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños mi Sakura, la noticia de que seremos padres.

Yo (sonreí) mi amor hubiera deseado que tu Cumpleaños fuera distinto, fuera diferente a lo que estamos viviendo este día – dije agachando mi mirada a mis manos.

Yo solo la vi con su mirada agachas, tuve una sensación de ternura al verla ahí a mi lado sana y salva… así que le dije:

No podría haber sido mejor Princesa – dije sonriendo y colocando mi brazo derecho de tras de su espalda.

Oh querido Shaoran – subí mi mirada.

Ahora ya no más de sufrimiento, nada más de lágrimas y malos momentos Sakura – lo dije en un tono serio y firme.

Yo solo lo miraba atentamente, me estire para atrás y quede con su brazo detrás de mi cuello así que me apoye en su pecho y seguí escuchando las palabras de mi esposo.

Ella se acomodo en mi pecho y vi que me estaba escuchando atentamente, le di la orden a Wei que avisara a China de nuestro regreso Princesa, allá podremos estar mas seguros quizás o a lo mejor esta vez podre evitar que algo les suceda (mirándola) a ti y a mi hijo.

Yo solo seguía sonriendo.

Mi princesa solo sonreía y no me decía nada, eso era raro ya que estaba muy callada… ¿Y por que solo sonríes y no me dices nada?

No es que solo estaba pensando en lo que decías querido Shaoran.

En lo que decía – dije para mi mismo, ¿No te parece?

Claro que me parece solo que (sonreí) nuestro hijo no va a ser un niño.

¿No? – dije un tanto asombrado y bajando mi mirada hacia su rostro, en todo caso pensándolo bien tu hermano nombro "Sobrina", eso quiere decir que nuestro bebe ¿Sera una Niña?

**... S.K.T.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Un Regalo muy especial**

"**El fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

* * *

Yo solo sonreí subiendo mi vista hacia la de el.

Pero tu carta decía que aun no sabían que era, que en las ecografías no se había mostrado estoy bien o me equivoco.

No… si o sea – dije titubeando, lo que pasa es que me lo dijeron en un sueño que tuve.

¿Un sueño? – dije asombrado, pero ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Me lo dijo mi Madre – lo dije mirándolo fijamente y tratando de sentarme, y el Señor Hien.

¿Mi Padre? Estas hablando en serio – le dije asombrado por las palabras que decía mi esposa ya que no pensé que me iba a decir eso, así que me senté al igual que hizo ella y le dije:

¿Lo viste en un sueño?

Si hable de el muchas cosas, me agradeció por estar contigo y por hacerte feliz.

Yo solo agache la mirada pensando en que me encantaría verlo y también en volver a escuchar sus consejos.

No pongas triste Querido Shaoran – le dije colocando mi mano sobre la que tiene el apoyada en mi cama, tu Padre esta muy bien en donde esta y se le nota que esta muy orgulloso de ti y (mirándolo) de todo lo que haz logrado.

Lo se Princesa – dije suspirando, solo que… me quede callado.

No te preocupes mi amor yo te entiendo – le dije moviendo mi cabeza, se que lo extrañas y también se cuanto te hace falta (agache la mirada) es lo mismo que me pasa a mi, con mi Madre.

Yo solo la mire sin decir palabras ya que entendía muy bien ese sentimiento que ella tenia en esos momentos así que me estire en la cama (de nuevo)

Ellos me insinuaron que nuestro bebe – comencé a subir mi vista colocando una gran sonrisa, seria una niña.

Ósea quiere decir entonces que tendré mi familia constituida por una Reina y una Princesita.

Si Querido Shaoran – dije acomodándome en mi cama y acercándome a el, me acurruque en su pecho (otra vez)

El me miro con esos ojos color ámbar que tanto me encantan, con esa mirada que me fascinaba y me estremecía por completa, mientras que yo sonreía felizmente.

Ella se ve tan hermosa sonriendo de hecho me encanta cuando lo hace, me siento tan bien ya que ella llena con su luz mi vida entera, baje mí vista hacia ella con intención de besarla mientras lo hacia le dije:

Te Amo tanto Princesa.

Y yo a ti Querido Shaoran.

De pronto lo vi acercándose a mí así que cerré mis ojos y pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

El tan ansiado y esperado beso que quería darle desde que entre a la habitación.

A los segundo después de darme ese lindo y cálido beso, solo lo mire, lo vi sonriéndome con mucha ternura y respeto.

Fue un momento de aquellos, esos que uno no olvidan jamás y quedan grabados en la mente, en el corazón y en los recuerdos… Para Siempre.

Ahora solo queda seguir a mi esposo a su país, el nacimiento de mi Hija, por fin tendré mi familia.

Mi futuro es incierto ya que comienza una nueva aventura pero bueno eso sigue siendo otra historia.

**... S.K.T.**

**FIN**

* * *

Este es el final de mi querida y amada historia, se que a lo mejor a muchos no les gusto como también puede ser que otro les llego al corazón…como a mi.

Esta historia se baso en cinco días solamente en los cuales pasaron muchas cosas con nuestros amados personajes…

Muchas gracias a todas las lindas y hermosas personas que se dieron el tiempo de visitarla aunque no la hayan leído, solo la hayan visto y a las que si lo leyeron y lo siguieron desde el principio.

No tengo palabras que me alcancen para expresar lo que siento en estos momentos solo decir que **GRACIAS INFINITAMENTE** ya que por ustedes me inspirado y he creado este preciado y tan amado Fic.

**Un Regalo Muy Especial "El Fruto de Nuestro Amor"**

Llego a su final… Por el momento. (Si es que ustedes quieren)

Un beso y un Abrazo a la distancia se despide con mucho cariño su escritora aficionada y soñadora.

**SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO.**


End file.
